Imperfect Match :Mark's story
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Can a Klutzy Plain Jane, attract the attention of a man like Mark Calaway,With a past that has buried her self esteem and left her with no social skills, can a man like Mark Calaway come to see the special person that she is. Undertaker, OC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_** Imperfect Match-Mark's story**_

_Mayah Justice-Twenty-six years old, Vince a old friend of her fathers gives her a job with the WWE. Socially backwards klutz, who continues to make a bad impression on Mark Calaway._

_Mark Calaway- WWE Wrestler, who tries to avoid Mayah at all cost, that becomes impossible, when Vince decides he needs a personal assistant._

_Summary: Can a Klutzy Plain Jane, attract the attention of a man like Mark Calaway,With a past that has buried her self esteem and left her with no social skills, can a man like Mark Calaway come to see the special person that she is._

A/N- i couldn't just leave Mark alone, so I had to find someone for him, since I just finshed Imperfect Match, I wnated to start the next in the series while its freah in my mind. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Mark shut his phone and couldn't help but smiled, talking to Jeff and Kimi's kids had that effect on him, he loved the kids dearly and he was their favorite uncle, he thought grinning.

The last year had been hard for the couple but they had made it through and Mark was thrilled to see them so happy, although most people thought taking on six kids at one time was crazy, Mark didn't, thats because he loved the kids too.

No one was as shocked as Mark though, when Jeff had told Vince he was taking a year off work to spend with his family. Vince had practically had a apoplectic fit, turned purple and everything, but in the end he had agreed.

Mark looked up and his eyes got wide,"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, it was that walking disaster, she had managed to do something to him, every time she got within ten feet of him, last time she had ruined his ring gear. She had been carrying a cup of bleach for Melina who needed it to wash out some white bimbo outfit of hers, she had run into Mark the bleach soaking his clothes, Mark had yelled till he thought his head would explode.

Mark had to admit, she was a tough one, she stood there and took it, not one tear, he had over the years reduced most PA's to tears with his famous fits of temper. But she had simply stood there and when he was done apologized. "I'm so sorry Mr. Taker, I'll pay for it of course."

Now he just avoided her like the plague, if he needed something, there were plenty of other gophers around here.

She was coming down the same hallway, so their was really no way to avoid her, she was three feet from him when she tripped and fell flat in the floor, her phone and PDA falling to the floor, he had the urge to step over her and keep going, but he didn't. "You okay?"

Mayah felt around for her glasses and smiled when she found them and slid them back on, to find two big black boots parked awfully close to her face, she followed the long denim clad legs up till she found green eyes peering down at her. "Oh hi, Mr. Taker." She said smiling.

Mark sighed and held out his hand to help her up. "Thank you," She said taking the hand as he hauled her to her feet. Mark bent and grabbed her phone and PDA. "You're going to break you neck one day." He muttered.

"Uncle..I mean Mr. McMahon would like to see you." Mayah said.

Mark took a minute to study the girl, she was plain little thing, she would never be called beautiful, she had blue eyes, her best feature really if she would lose the ugly glasses , but her features were not impressive, and my god, she needed a whole list of products to contain the cap of black curly hair that was all over the place, her clothes didn't help, to big, baggy even and who knew what kind of body she had. Mark realized not everyone could be beautiful, but this girl was a homely thing, then add the fact that she fell and ran into people and things on a daily basis, the girl was a mess.

Mark nodded at the girl and took off, before she dropped something on him.

Mayah smiled and continued down the hallway, it was break time, she wanted to find a quite corner and just be in a quite place for a few minutes. This was whole new world to her. Mayah had been born to privilege, her father was Issac Justice, he had started Justice shipping and become a billionaire. Mayah smiled as she remembered her dad, he was the only person that had ever loved her.

Her dad was her life and he had been ripped away from her when she was eight, he had died flying his Cessna to a business trip, The world she knew had slipped away, one month later her mother had married daddy's lawyer and he had taken control of daddy's money.

Mayah was pulled from school, private tutors were hired, she was kept locked away in a gilded cage, ignored unless she rocked the boat, which she had learned not too, she had no friends, she didn't even go out to go shopping. Joshua Banks, her new stepfather, made sure she had clothes and was fed, the rest of daddy's money was squandered on lavish vacations, car and whatever he and her mother wanted.

Mayah was left at home, never included. She had a large trust fund, but it couldn't be touched till she was thirty and if Joshua had his way, she would never get it. He refused to send her to college when she was eighteen saying she was so stupid, there was no point, that was his favorite words for her, stupid, ugly.

Mayah was under no delusions about her looks, she was indeed not very attractive, her hair was terrible with its wild curls, her mouth to wide , the glasses she wore didn't help, her body was nothing to write home about, she was fat, okay maybe fat was a exaggeration, but she was definitely not skinny.

She knew a size twelve was fat by todays standards, her hips to wide.

She shook her head, no man had ever looked at her the way they looked at the diva's around her, and they never would, she accepted that.

Last year, when she couldn't take another minute of being locked away in that awful mansion, she by now hated, she had called Vince asking him for a job, he had showed up the next day and even though Joshua was pissed and yelling, Mayah had walked out and left that hell behind.

Joshau had even went to court to try to bring her back home, the judge had laughed saying Mayah was grown and that there was nothing he could do, thats when Mayah had found out, she received a huge living allowance, it was in her fathers will, since she was no longer at home, that went away.

Of course that didn't help her, she wasn't allowed to receive it either since she was not living at home, so until she was thirty, she had to earn her own money.

Uncle Vince had offered to send her to college, but she refused telling him she wanted a job and she would start at the bottom just like anyone else.

He had fought her on it, but Mayah won, she just wanted a normal life and to be like everyone else.

She loved the traveling and being on her own, after languishing in that mansion for most of her life, she felt like she was out of prison.

Maybe thats why she stayed so cheerful, compared to the rest of her life this was heaven, she knew she got on people's nerves, especially Undertaker's, she could see the look on his face when he seen her coming, but she took it in stride, his yelling didn't particularly bother her, Joshua had yelled at her all the time, she tuned it out, she was free, she had a job, she was happy.

* * *

Mark walked into Vince's makeshift office and sat down. "Yeah Vince?"

Vince smiled. "I have some good news for you."

"Yeah, what another raise?" Mark joked.

"Um no, I'm giving you a new PA, its been a couple of years since you had one, you're busier than ever, you need one, free up some time for you."Vince said smiling.

Mark stared at Vince. "Who."

"Mayah..." But Mark cut him off jumping up. "Oh hell no, no damn way, that girls is awalking time bomb, just waiting to injure me." He shouted.

Vince looked at him calmly. "You don't have a choice."

"Excuse me?" Mark said balling his fists up.

"Mark don't try that shit with me, I'm your employer remember, and for the most part you always get you way, you wont this time, Mayah has spent the last six months being a gopher, getting yelled at , getting all the shitty jobs around here, she's proved herself, now you don't have a choice so just deal with it."Vince said calmly.

Mark sat back down. "If she's your niece, why would you want her to work for me?"

Vince smiled. "She's tougher than she looks, she can handle you, I'm not worried." Vince looked at Mark. "Besides Buttercup is not my niece, she's the daughter of a old friend of mine, he passed away when she was a child, I'm trying to help her out thats all."

Mark snorted. "Buttercup, please, that nickname is not for her more like 'walking disaster'."

Vince frowned. "Mark, shes a sweet kid, shes had a rough time." Vince figured if he told Mark a little about her he would ease up a bit. "You ever heard of Issac Justice shipping?"

Mark nodded, who hadn't? "Thats her father, he died in a small plane crash when she was eight, his slimy lawyer married her mother a short time later and tried to go through as much money as they could, Buttercup was pretty much ignored,left alone, Joshua took her out of school, really she has been a prisoner in that mansion for most of her life, they were going through her living allowance which was two hundred thousand a year, he wanted her isolated so people wouldn't know what was going on, I mean the girl is a billionaire and he fed her cheap food, bought her the cheapest clothes, wouldn't let her out of that damn mansion, I would go see her when they were out of town, the only people she seen was the damn maids, and he changed them out every six months so she wouldn't get friendly with any of them, he was smart."

Mark looked at Vince. "so she's grown now, why not take her money and move on?"

"Her money is in trust till she's thirty, she cant touch it, so she needed a job, I gave her one, Joshua is trying his best to see she don't get the money, he even went as far as claiming she is mentally handicapped so he could be in charge of her money once she's thirty, so her holding job, making a living for herself, will go a long way, when the hearing is held to decide on her fitness to have the money, not that she cares, she don't want the money, but I want it for her, Issac worked his tail off for that money, it belongs to her." Vince said.

"Fine, she can work for me, but she better not come crying to you every time I yell at her or some shit."

Vince shook his head. "She wont, she never has, she deals with things herself Buttercup don't know how to rely on other people, she's only had herself."

Mark walked out of Vince's office in a pretty bad mood, so he was going to have to deal with the Klutz on a daily basis, he better find her and set her straight fast, about what he expected, that way she could do her job and stay out of his way otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are great, glad you like the start, heres another one for ya!  
**

* * *

Mark stomped through the arena. "Buttercup, yeah right." He muttered. Where the fuck was she , he had looked everywhere, he should have got her cell number from Vince.

He walked down the hallway to his dressing room, she had been headed down this hallway, he started down the hall and it lead to several empty offices, thats when he heard it, it was horrible sound.

"_The sun will come up...Tomorrow..."_

He opened the door to find the girl sitting on the floor singing at the top of her lungs, Mark knew it had to be the most God awful singing he ever heard.

Mayah smiled when she seen him and stopped sing. "I know its awful."

"You are never, ever allowed to sing again, if I'm in the same building with you." He said thanking God she had stopped.

Mayah jumped up pushing her glasses back up as they had slid down. "Okay Sir." She said grinning.

Mark shook his head, maybe her step father was right, maybe she did have some kind of mental problem. Mark stepped inside the room. "You're my new PA, I need my schedule for the week every Sunday night when I arrive in whatever city we happen to be in, you book my rooms, personal appearances, Autograph signings, and my flights, I need all that done by Sunday and a printed out schedule. Have my Ring gear waiting for me when I get to the arena, keep at least three cold bottle waters in my dressing room at all time, when I need something, I'll call you and you take care of it, got it?"

Mayah nodded. "Yes sir, Mr. Taker."

"Fine, this is Monday, get my schedule done for the rest of the week and print it out , have it to me by the end of the show." He said and turned and left.

Mayah smiled, he was a grumpy one, that was for sure, but he was nice to look at. She opened the door and ran down the hallway to go to Vince's office to get the new laptop, he had got for her to use and ran right into Mark's back, falling backwards in the floor. Mark had been standing there talking to Randy and he whirled around. "Dammit girl, you trying to kill me?" He snapped.

Randy shook his head, Mayah was a klutz, but she was a sweet person, she did anything anybody asked and never complained or had a attitude, which was refreshing around here. Randy bent down. "Are you okay Mayah?"

She sat up and smiled. "Hi Randy."

He grinned. "Hey, let me help you up." Randy said taking her hand and pulled her up.

Mayah dusted herself off. "Thank you."

"No, problem." Randy said.

Mark who was still pissed glared at the girl. "So help me if you run into me one more time, I'm going to put bells on ya so I can hear ya coming."

Mayah smiled at him. "That may be a good idea." She said. "I gotta go, I'll be back with your schedule."

The two men watched her leave and Mark just shook his head. "A friend of yours?" He directed at Randy.

Randy shrugged. "She just works here, shes sweet, a good worker."

Mark laughed. "You got a thing for her?"

Randy laughed. "Not my type." Mark laughed harder. "Is she any body's type, she's homely as hell and irritating to boot."

Randy shook his head. "She ain't much to look at, but like I said she's a nice girl."

"Yeah I see you dating nice girls all the time." Mark teased.

Randy grinned. "I meant that I like talking to her, you're right I don't date girls like that , but you know you don't have to be so hateful to her, she means well."

Mark shrugged. "She's always running into me or spilling something on me, she gets on my nerves."

Randy didn't point out that most people got on his nerves, except a elite few people on his list. "Gotta go, see you later." Randy said.

Mark sighed, he had to get ready for his match, he just hoped the Klutz stay as far away from him as possible.

* * *

Mayah smiled at Vince. "I appreciate the new job Uncle Vince."

"You deserves it, and don't let Mark scare you, he yells a lot, but thats just him, okay?" Vince said.

Mayah nodded. "He don't scare me, I have to get his schedule done, I'm going down to catering to work."

"Just work in his dressing room, it would be quieter in there." Vince said getting up, he had a promo to shoot.

"I don't think thats a good idea, Mr. Taker wouldn't like that at all." She said.

"You know, I meant what I said, you're welcome to come stay at my house on your days off. Vince said.

"Thank you, but I'm fine, I like the traveling and it gives me a few days to see the sights before I have to go to work." Mayah said opening the door.

Vince waved at her as she left, she had really opened up a lot more in the last six months, when she had first got here, she had no clue how to deal with people, she was learning. Vince convinced himself she was going to be fine.

* * *

Mayah grabbed a soda and sat down at a table in the back to work, she still wasn't entirely comfortable around a lot of people, but she did like to watch people she found them interesting. She sipped the soda and familiarized herself with Mark's schedule for the last few weeks and then set about setting times when he could do a few personal appearances this week. She went on line and booked his hotels for the next two cities they would be in.

When she was done, she got up to go find one of the offices that had a printer so she could print out his schedule for the rest of the week.

"Well well well, its the ugly duckling."

Mayah groaned inwardly, ever since she had spilled a whole plate of food on Maria, the diva hated her and went out of her way to give her a hard time.

Mayah tried to go around her, but Maria blocked her. "So I heard you're working for Taker now."

Mayah just nodded hoping she would let her go. "Poor Taker having to look at you, I heard he cant stand you, said you was a klutz after that bleach incident."

Mayah had plenty of the superstars who weren't all that nice, some yelled like Mark, some were just hateful, but Maria was the only one that just liked giving the girl a hard time for no reason.

"I really have to go." Mayah said.

"Oh am I holding you up, well by all means get back to work." Maria said standing to the side.

As soon as Mayah passed she gave her a hard shove and Mayah fell into the table hitting her head.

Maria walked off laughing and Mayah pulled herself up, she had no idea how to deal with someone like that, she looked around when she stood, and saw the place was empty, so no one had witnessed the Diva's actions, she just shrugged, she would just have to stay away from her, the last thing Mayah wanted on her job was trouble.

* * *

Mark finished his match and headed back to his dressing room. He stripped off his clothes and threw them on a chair, Mayah could take them back to the wardrobe department.

He walked in the bathroom and ran the shower hot and got in groaning when the hot water hit his sore muscles. He lathered up and stayed in for a while because the water felt so good, He got out and dried off and walked into the dressing room poking through his bag for clothes when the door opened.

Mark turned to find Mayah standing there her face red as fire, looking horrified, he wasn't to thrilled himself, having junior hanging out in front of her, she might trip and knock him off or spill hot coffee on him or something. "Seen enough?" He asked when she kept standing there.

Realizing she was staring, she was horrified and turned even redder. She closed her eyes and slapped one hand on top of them. "I'm so sorry Mr. Taker, I should have knocked.

Mark shook his head and grabbed some jeans and pulled them on. The girl acted like she had never seen a naked man before.

Mayah peeked between her finger and was relieved to see him dressed, her face still felt as hot as fire and she lowered her hand and opened her eyes. "Umm I'll leave your schedule for the week right here." She said indicating the table.

Mark finally turned to look at her and noted her cheeks were still blood red. He frowned and walked closer. "What the hell happened to your head?"

Mayah reached up feeling her forehead and winced, there was a knot and her fingers came back bloody.

"I fell again." She said leaving out the part about Maria shoving her.

Mark gave her a exasperated look. "Go in the bathroom and clean it up, then I need you to take my ring gear back to wardrobe, then you're done for the night.

Mayah walked past him and into the bathroom and cleaned the small cut with soapy water, she dried it off and went back in the dressing room to find Mark gone. Mayah picked up his ring gear and blushed again at the memory of him naked. She hadn't seen a lot of naked men, and then just in books. But he was really really big, she giggled, he must be way above average.

She shook her head, she shouldn't even be thinking about that, she vowed she would never just walk in on the man again.

* * *

Mayah sat in her room eating her room service dinner. She had the TV on half watching it. She got done and put the plate back on the room service tray and went to lay down, she didn't turn the lights out.

She had a unreasonable fear of the dark, she had ever since she was little, she didn't know where it came from, her daddy had always let her sleep with a lamp on, that stopped after he died, she supposed Joshua didn't think it was cruel, he probably thought she was being a brat, by throwing a fit about sleeping in the dark, it had just made it worse on her, he had removed every light bulb from her room to teach her a lesson, Mayah had stayed awake all night terrified and crying for her daddy, not that it did her any good, Joshua always won, luckily they were gone a lot, so she slept with the lights on when him and her mother were on their many trips, she only had to face the dark, when he was home.

She wondered where the fear had come from, herself, but she just knew if it was dark, she freaked out and started having a panic attack, she had even went to the doctor to try to find out what caused the panic attacks and tried to control them, but after years, she gave up and just never slept in the dark.

Mayah flopped on her side, she was restless for some reason, maybe it the fact a picture of the undertaker in his birthday suit kept popping in her mind.

She laughed at her own silliness and closed her eyes, they had a early flight out tomorrow, she should really get some sleep.

* * *

Mayah dragged her bag through the airport, she hadn't slept good and having a flight out at five in the morning was not helping, she rubbed her eyes and put her glasses back on, without them, she would really be tripping over stuff, close up she could see just fine, but the farther away things were the more blurry they got.

She was just getting to her gate when she fell forward, but this time someone caught her. "Dammit girl, what the hell is wrong with you.?"

Mayah looked up smiling at Mark. "Sorry I didn't hurt you did I?

Mark was not in the mood for her cheery little attitude, he hated mornings. Mark pushed her off him and grabbed his bag off the floor. "From now on stay away from me, you can slide my schedule under my door, drop my ring gear or anything else I need in my dressing room before I get there, need to tell me something, use the phone, I'm tired of you trying to maim me." He snapped and stalked off.

John and Randy came up behind her. "Don't let him hurt your feelings, he's a real bitch in the mornings." John said.

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Randy said grabbing her bag for her. "Thanks."

Randy smiled. "No problem."

John put a arm around her. Him and Randy had befriended the girl, she seemed to need a friend when she first got here and she was a sweetheart. "C'mon you can sit with us, we'll play poker, you're getting better, pretty soon we'll unleash you on poker night."

Mayah smiled, but she wasn't sure she was ready to play poker with a table full of guys, but she liked John and Randy they were always nice to her.

She had spilled juice all over John on her first day and he hadn't yelled or anything, he had been so nice to her.

Mayah noticed Mark sitting right across from them and noted he was asleep. She sat between Randy and John and John pulled out his deck of cards. "Okay, lets see how much you've learned." He said giving her his trademark dimpled grin.

* * *

Mark opened his eyes laughter filling his ears, he looked across from him to see Mayah sitting between John and Randy playing cards. "I won again." She said grinning up at Randy.

"So you did kid," Randy said sitting back.

Mark couldn't help but notice how her cheeks were flushed, much like they had been the other day when she walked in on him, it actually improved her looks. She had her glasses off and that improved her looks one hundred percent, not that she was pretty, she wasn't, but the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, it did something for her.

Mayah looked up at that moment and caught Mark staring at her and she blushed, her cheeks reddening even more and she looked down quickly. Mark frowned at his own reaction, he looked away and looked back and he shook his head, no way, but he was sitting here with a boner, what the fuck?

Mark was confused, he had been attracted to all sorts of women in his life, most of them gorgeous, a few pretty, but to that, no way, but he was sitting her with a hard on.

Mark shook his head, it wasn't her, it had been a good while since had had sex, he would find him some little hottie when they got to the next city, when a girl like that made him get a boner, it was time to get laid.

Mayah didn't know what to think, Mark didn't even like her, why was he staring at her like that, she shook it off, it wasn't like she looked good or anything, Mayah knew she wasn't attractive, she had been told that often enough growing up. She leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes, best not to dwell on it

* * *

Mark looked the schedule that had been slipped under his hotel room door, she had taken him seriously.

He hadn't seen her, she left his stuff for him in his dressing room before he got there, dropped off his schedules, picked up his ring gear after he left, he always had cold water waiting in his dressing room.

But he hadn't spoke a word to her in two weeks.

Its what he wanted, her to stay as far away from him as possible, so why was he so peeved?

Mark got up with the schedule in his hand, he looked at the time, so what if it was late, he couldn't do a personal appearance this week, he had to leave early as Mato had his first baseball game and he promised he would be there.

He grabbed his key card and went out in the hallway and walk down to her room, he made it his business to know where she was staying, she was his PA after all, in case he needed anything, like now.

He banged on the door and a minute later he heard a loud noise, then the door opened. She was holding her toe and leaning on the door frame and she had on a tank top and shorts, really short shorts. Mark's mouth went dry, then he shook his head, she was fat, he wasn't attracted to fat women. "I need to change my schedule." He said walking in and shutting the door.

Mayah limped over to the couch and Mark swore under his breath, she had a great ass, so thats what she had been hiding under those sweats she wore, yeah she was a little bigger than what he normally took to bed, but she had a really great ass.

Mark sat down beside her and told her he couldn't be at the personal appearance this week.

She smiled at him. "Its not set in stone, I'll get someone else to cover, okay?"

Mark was trying not to notice how the shorts rode up her thighs, her skin was tan and smooth. "Good thanks, I have something important to do."

"No problem." Mayah said still holding her toe.

"What did you do?" Mark asked reaching for her foot. Mark realized his mistake as soon as he touched her, her foot was soft and feminine, and her toes were wiggling and before he knew it, he was fighting a erection that was just dying to bust out of his pants. "I stubbed it on the table." Her voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked at her little toe. "It's broke."

"I know, its not the first time its been broke." She said smiling.

Mark looked down again, she needed to stop smiling at him. "It hurt much?" he asked his thumb rubbing over the top of her foot.

Mayah caught her breath, his big thumb rubbing over her foot was causing some weird reactions, that she hadn't experienced before. "Some, but theres nothing can be done for it, it will heal on its own."

Mark tried to give himself a mental pep talk, he was not attracted to the klutz, she was not his type she was homely, plain, fat, he told himself all these things, but his boner was still right there with him.

Mark set her foot down. "Thanks, I gotta go," He said and stood stiffly trying to hide the fact his dick was trying to bust through his pants.

Mayah nodded and set back on the couch after he left. He was almost nice, maybe he was getting used to her. She smiled, she like the way his big hands touched her foot, it made her tingle. Mayah got up and limped to the bed and lay down. Maybe her and Mark could be friends after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys rock! Thank you for the awesome reviews! You guys keep me writing when all I want to do is sleep,lol.  
**

* * *

Mark cheered as Mato got a home run and sat back down, settling Ozee back in his lap.

Kimi was sitting beside him with Dakota in her lap and Taki and the babies were down at the fence with Jeff.

"So a little bird told me, that nice girl, Mayah is you new PA." Kimi said.

"Nice, hah, more like a train wreak." Mark scoffed.

Kimi frowned at him. "So she does a bad job, is she unpleasant to be around?"

Mark looked down at Ozee who was happily munching on popcorn. "No, she does a good job, and she is nice, I mean she don't have a attitude, she does anything I tell her too."

"Okay then whats so awful about her." Kimi asked handing Dakota her juice. "Thank you Mama."

Kimi smiled and kissed her daughter. "You're welcome."

"She's a klutz and she's always tripping or falling on me, and she spills stuff all the time, and she not very attractive." He said knowing he sounded lame.

Kimi made a face at him. "Do you know how shallow you sound, Mark I know you're not really like that, do you think the girl can help it, if she don't look like a super model, good grief, whats wrong with you."

Mark shrugged. "She just gets under my skin for some reason." He said lamely.

Kimi looked at him. "You're attracted to her , aren't you?"

"No, are you crazy, you've seen the women I date, I would never go out with someone who looks like that, yeah right." He scoffed.

Kimi grinned. "You are, thats whats eating you, you're attracted to her."

"You're nuts." He grumbled.

Kimi leaned over hugging him. "It's okay Mark, you're human just like the rest of us, and its okay to be attracted to a regular girl, instead of the bimbos you usually go out with."

"Mama whats a Bimbo?" Ozee asked looking up at the adults.

Kimi had forgot about little ears. "Um its a girl with big hair, thats all." She improvised.

Ozee smiled. "Okay." He said shoving more popcorn in his mouth. Mark just shook his head, Kimi saw too much, he didn't like it either, he was not attracted to the girl, it was some kind of fluke or something.

* * *

Mayah groaned as their was a banging at her door, she wondered who would be knocking at two in the morning, the wrestlers weren't due in till tomorrow afternoon.

Mayah groaned and rolled out of the bed and still half asleep, she made it to the door with out tripping and pulled it open.

"Did ya even check to see who it was, I could be a killer." Mark snapped.

Mayah looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Huh?"

Mark looked at her , she had on panties and a short t-shirt, her hair was all over the place and her glasses were missing, what the fuck was she thinking answering the door like this. Mark pushed her back and slammed the door. "Why don't I have a reservation?" He snapped.

Mayah fell back on the couch closing her eyes. "You do, at noon tomorrow, or noon today." She corrected.

"You're here early." She said her eyes still closed. Mark counted to ten, she was spread in front of him like a buffet. "So where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

Mayah finally opened her eyes. "I'll go sleep in the lobby, you can have my room." She said thinking at least the lights were on in the lobby, she shouldn't have any problem sleeping there.

She got up her eyes still heavy lidded and she walked over to get some clothes out of her bag, she was too sleepy to care she was half naked in front of Mark.

Mark sighed. "You cant sleep in the fucking lobby , look can I crash on the couch?"

Mayah looked at him over her shoulder. "Yeah, but I'll take the couch , you can have the bed and with that she walked over to the couch and laid down her eyes closing once again.

Mark just shrugged and grabbed a pair of sweats out of his bag and went to change in the bathroom.

He came in a lay back on the bed with a sigh. Mayah got up on her knees on the couch leaning on the back. "Will you throw me a pillow?"

Mark nodded and tossed one to her , she reached for it but it fell out of her grasp. She leaned forward to grab it from the floor and went tumbling head first over the back of the couch. Mark jumped up and rushed over. "You okay?" He asked helping her sit up.

"Yeah, I think so." She said laughing, she was such a klutz.

Mark looked at the bump on her head, it didn't look to bad. "Do ya think you have a concussion?"

Mayah smiled up at him. "If I got a concussion every time I fell, I would have a concussion all the time."

Mark felt himself smile at her. "Yeah I guess you're right." He helped her up and she grabbed the pillow and went to lay back on the couch.

Mark went and lay back down and he reached over and turned out the light.

Mayah froze in fear, she couldn't stand being in the dark, and it was pitch black in the room. Her breathing became rapid and she started to panic. "Mr. Taker!"

Mark sat up and rolled his eyes. "What?" He snapped wanting to sleep.

"Can you please turn on the light?" She asked the old fear taking over.

Mark flopped back on the bed. "Why?"

"I cant sleep in the dark." She said her body starting to tremble.

"What are you two, go to sleep." He was tired and cranky and he wasn't in the mood for no bullshit.

Mayah closed her eyes trying to think of lights, sunshine, candles anything to calm her down, but it wasn't working. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and slipped down her cheeks.

She started singing to herself, the way she did when she was little and Joshua wouldn't let her have a light.

_Raindrops keep falling on my head..._

Mark heard her and sat up for God's sake he would never get any sleep, and her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, he got up and walked over to the couch. "What did I tell you about that awful singing?"

Thats when he noticed she was shaking and he sat on the edge of the couch. "You okay?"

Mayah shook her head. "I cant stand the dark." She said her voice shaking.

Mark got up and turned on the bedside lamp and went back over to find her pale, shaking and crying.

Mayah had worked for Mark for a month now, and he had never seen her with anything less than a smile, even when he yelled his head off at her. "Hey stop crying, okay, the lights are on."

He didn't know quite what to do with her, if it was Kimi, he would have pulled her in his arms and comforted her, but then Kimi had never gave him a hard on.

Mayah wrapped her arms around her knees and tried to calm down. Mark sighed and sat down. "Look, its okay, I'll leave it on."

Mark watched her body tremble, her eyes shiny with tears, her legs propped up, looking like they were begging for his touch. Mark gritted his teeth, he had a mental problem here being attracted to her.

Still she looked so upset, he could tell she had a real fear , he was obligated to do something wasn't he? Mark reached out and put his arm around her. "Feeling a little better?"

Mayah looked at him, she had never got really this close to him before, he was even more handsome.'Uhh huh." She said nodding her head. "Good ..I'm sorry I turned off the light."

Mayah said nothing else just trying to get her breathing under control. Mark patted her back lightly and tried to get his brain out of the gutter, he was still trying to figure out why he got a boner, every time he got near her, he was definitely not attracted to her.

She finally seemed to be breathing more evenly and she looked up at Mark. "I'm sorry Mr. Taker." Mark noted her voice was still shaky, he hugged her a little tighter, which was a big mistake because Junior took that to mean he was about to get lucky. "You think, you can sleep now?"

Mayah took a shaky breath and nodded and Mark got up and went and laid on the bed. He mentally gave Junior a lecture about behaving like a pervert, but Junior was not listening. Mark turned on his side and punched pillow, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

When Mark woke the next morning, Mayah was gone. His schedule was propped on the pillow beside him.

He rolled to his back and thought about his reactions to her, it must be a fluke, her looks hadn't improved any, he was confused as to what was going on with his body, he shrugged and got up, no sense dwelling on it, maybe he would find him a ring rat for the night, that would curb any stray impulses.

Mark kept his mind blank of the girl the next few days. She stayed MIA, and thats the way he had wanted it, and he was grateful really, it scared him the reactions he had to her, and their seemed to be no logical reason why he would want her.

He found his ring gear and several bottle of water waiting in his dressing room. He had a few hours before his match, he decided to go down to catering, he wanted a iced tea.

He ran into Randy and stopped to chat with him a few minutes and then headed down the long hallway leading to catering, he walked in and went to grab a bottle of tea and spotted Mayah sitting in the back by herself working on her laptop.

He debated going over, he figured he could ask about her toe, or her head, or maybe she had some new injuries, he thought shaking his head.

That when he saw Maria heading for her. He got a little closer, he didn't like the look on Maria' s face.

"Hey Ugly duckling, unfortunately your looks aren't going to improve."

Mayah just looked at Maria and then looked back down at her laptop.

"You're so pathetic Mayah, you wont even defend yourself, I mean when I knocked you down, you just ran away like a scared rabbit, I don't understand why John hangs out with a loser like you, when he could be hanging with me." She said.

Mark heard the jealousy in Maria's voice, she was actually jealous because John hung out with Mayah.

"We're just friends." Mayah said quietly, she too suddenly got why Maria hated her, she had nothing to worry about, John would never date someone like her.

Maria laughed. "Friends, yeah right, he probably laughs at you the way everyone else does around here."

Mayah didn't answer and just tried to ignore Maria.

Maria was about to open her mouth again when Mark walked up. "Thats enough Maria, get lost." He boomed at her.

Maria looked at his thunderous expression and shut her mouth and left. Mark sat down across from Mayah. "Why did you take that crap form her, you should have punched her."

Mayah looked over at Mark. "Well I doubt the hired help should go around punching Diva's and I don't care what she says, she cant hurt me."

Mark just stared at her, and Mayah smiled at him. "Its okay, I don't let her bother me."

"When did she push you down?" He asked finally opening his tea.

"Its been a while, when I first started working for you." She said returning her eyes to the computer screen.

Mark frowned. "Did she hurt you?"

"Nope I just bumped my head, and I do that all the time anyway." She said grinning up at him once again.

Mark was pissed, Maria had no right to go around beating up on someone so damn defenseless. "Thats how you got that cut, isn't it?"

Mayah shrugged and went back to ignoring him, which pretty much made his bad mood get worse. "Thats not a answer." He snapped. Mayah looked up at Mark, she seen the anger in his eyes, she wasn't sure if it was at her or Maria. "Yeah, thats how it happened, its no big deal."

Mark struggled to control his temper, didn't she realize she just couldn't let people run over her.

"If she does it again, let me know."

Mayah shook her head. "She'll get tired of messing with me." Was all she said.

Mark took a long drink of the tea. "Why are you scared of the dark?"

Mayah scrunched her face as if thinking about it, and Mark had the desire to reach over and touch her, he shook his head trying to clear such thoughts from his head.

"Well I don't really know, I don't know when it started, I remember when I was little crying cause I was scared, I would have trouble breathing, hyperventilating, Daddy put lights all over my room, and I slept fine with them on, the doctor says their panic attacks, but I cant figure out why I'm scared."

Mark studied her, she had on baggy sweats and a big t-shirt , her black curls were wild all over her head.

He watched her slide the glasses back up as they slipped down, he imagined her naked except for the glasses.

"I gotta go get ready for my match." He said abruptly and stood. Mayah nodded. "I'll see you Mr. Taker." She said giving him a big smile.

Mark just gave her a nod and left. He tried to get her out of his mind, but he found her interesting, she had more to her personality than he had at first thought.

* * *

Mayah walked down to Mark's dressing room to get his ring gear and return it to wardrobe, she walked in the door and was surprised to find him still there. "I'm sorry, I thought you were gone already, I'll come back later." She said backing out the door.

Mark waved her in. "Its fine, go ahead and get my clothes."He said zipping his bag up.

She grabbed his clothes and headed back out the door, he had been almost nice today and she didn't want to push her luck. "Do you have a ride to the hotel?"

Mayah stopped. "Um, I'm walking, its just around the block."

Mark shook his head. "Go take that back, I'll meet ya at the back door, you can ride with me." he wondered if the girl was a little touched in the head, she didn't seem to have a lick of sense.

"I can walk.." She started but Mark cut her off. "I said meet me at the back door, you cant be out walking this late at night." He snapped and grabbed his bag.

Mayah got his ring gear and took off, she was confused by him, on the one hand she knew she got on his nerves, she had tried to stay out of his way as he asked, but he had seemed to be warming up to her.

She wasn't sure how to take him. She supposed she should just take the ride, otherwise he would end up bellowing at her.

The ride back to the hotel was silent, but then it was a short ride, Mayah jumped out the car as soon as it stopped. Mark got out grabbing his bag. "Thanks for the ride." She said smiling at him.

Mark grunted and headed for the front doors of the hotel.

Mayah followed behind him. She liked to watch him walk, his big legs cover three of her small steps, she grinned. If he knew she thought he was cute, he would go nuts, he couldn't stand her, she figured he was being nice a little just cause he was worried about her getting hurt and not being able to do her job.

Why else would he offer her a ride, he was the one who told her to stay away.

Mark walked in the hotel and quickly found the elevators, the quicker he got away from her the better.

Mayah watched him rush off and sighed, he couldn't wait to get away from her.

"Buttercup."

Mayah smiled and walked over to Vince who was coming in the lobby door. He traveled with the wrestlers sometimes, but he had been missing the last two weeks. Mayah hugged him glad to see a friendly face. "Hey Uncle Vince, I missed you."

Vince smiled, she was such a sweet girl, he couldn't figure out how Joshua and Bev, could treat her the way they did.

"You doing okay?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir, things are great." She said smiling up at Vince.

"I've talked to Mark, he says you're doing a great job, he's very pleased with you." Vince said.

Mayah grinned. "Really?" She asked pleased that he was happy with her.

"Yeah really." Vince said smiling at the happy look on her face.

"Let's have dinner tomorrow when we get to Atlanta." Vince said

Mayah nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to get to bed."

Vince watched her bounce off happily and smiled, he was glad to see her so happy, but Joshua was not giving up, he had called Vince three times this week, demanding he send Mayah home, Vince scoffed at that thought, that was not happening.

Mayah rode the elevator up to her floor and got off the elevator walking down to her room, she stopped, shocked when she seen Mark standing in front of her door with a bag in his hand. "Mr. Taker is something wrong.

Mark looked at her almost seeming to look through her and then he focused on her. "I got some beer, wanna have a few drinks with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm ahead a couple of chapter, so here's the next one for ya..hope you like it.  
**

* * *

_Warning sexual content!_

* * *

Mayah did not know quite what to think of finding him leaning on her door, with beer no less.

Mark wasn't quite sure what brought him here either, but he shut his thinking off for the night and just went with it. Mayah decided to try to at least act like she wasn't a duck out of water. "Um sure." She said trying to appear calm and cool even though she felt flushed.

Mark looked at her flushed cheeks, oh yeah, what was it about her that made him react like he was. He had to force himself not to touch her.

Mayah pulled out her key card and opened the door and Mark followed her in. Mark had already sucked down two beers and pulled a third one from the bag.

"Let me get out of these clothes." Mayah said grabbing some shorts and a shirt from her bag.

Mark settled on the bed with his beer and flipped on the TV. "Yeah you do that." He said giving her a searing look.

Mayah blushed deep red and ran into the bathroom shutting the door. She looked in the mirror and noted the redness in her face. She sighed, he was giving her a look, she had never seen any man give her, she quickly changed clothes and threw cool water on her face, she sprayed a little perfume behind her ears, and wet her wild curls and combed them a little trying to tame them. Mayah sighed, not a big improvement, but it was the best she could do with what she had.

Mayah opened the door and walked out before she lost her nerve and sat down beside Mark on the bed. Mark handed her a beer and watched her, she smelled good, and it went straight from his nose to his groin, her cheeks were flushed and she had taken off her glasses. "Can ya see without your glasses?"

Mayah nodded as she sniffed the beer, it didn't smell so good. "Yeah, I can see close up, as long as I don't try to go nowhere." She said smiling at him.

The smile punched him in the gut and he opened another beer and took a big swallow. Mayah took a sip and made a face, it wasn't very good.

"First beer?" He asked.

Mayah nodded. "Yeah."

Mark wondered how you got to be twenty-six without having a beer. "So what do you like to do?" He asked trying to make conversation.

Mayah grinned. "Besides singing badly?"

Mark smiled and the effect it had on her made her heart lurch, he was handsome anyway, but when he smiled it was devastating. "Yeah besides that."

Mayah relaxed a bit and sipped the beer getting used to the taste. "I like to travel, I was cooped up so long, I love the traveling. I like to swim, I know we're going to Miami next month, I cant wait, I love the ocean. I love to read, I can get lost all day reading, when I have the time."

Mark watched her and listened to her, her eyes had a light in them, they were a brilliant blue, they were pretty.

"What about you?" She asked drinking that last of her beer. Mark handed her another one. "I love riding my Harley's, I have over twenty, when I'm home, I love to go riding. I have a few horses, I like to ride. I like to watch boxing, I love sports, football is my favorite."

Before Mark realized it they had sat talking for over a hour, he rarely talked to women, when he was looking for pussy, he didn't really care if they could complete a sentence or not. But he realized Mayah was intelligent, she was interesting.

He noticed they had killed a twelve pack and he looked at Mayah who looked more than a little tipsy. "You okay?"

She grinned. "I think I'm a little drunk." she said giggling.

Mark stopped and rolled to his side, he had no will left of his own, plus he was a little drunk. He took her hand and tugged her till she was laying beside him. He looked at the excitement shining in her eyes and lost it. His mouth came crashing down on hers, Mayah was stunned for a second and then realized how good his mouth felt on hers. The way his tongue swept past her lips taking, claiming her mouth as his own, Mayah was dazed by the feelings, but finally eased her hands up to cradle his face as he kissed.

Mark was undid by the gesture, it was sweet, like her, dammit what was he doing? But he couldn't stop, his hands went between them even as their tongues tangled and he manged to get her shorts and panties down her legs, he stopped kissing her long enough to lick her and ear and whisper."If ya want me to stop tell me now." His breathing hot and heavy in her ear, she moaned when his fingers found her wet and ready.

He tore himself away and she groaned in protest, he was making her feel good and she didn't want it to stop. "I take it, thats a yes." He growled stripping his clothes off in a few second. Mayah's eyes got wide, she had seen him naked that one day, but with his shaft erect, it was different site, she blushed all the way down her body and he grunted with satisfaction and fell back between her legs.

Mayah hands came up to touch him, her hands touched his lips, and Mark took her finger in his mouth licking and sucking it causing her to moan, the man was doing things to her body, she wasn't sure how to handle the pleasure he was giving to her.

Mark bent and kissed her again, his tongue plunging in her mouth, his kiss wet and hot, her arms came up and circled his neck pulling him closer. Mark's mouth moved down, licking her chin , her neck and he growled with frustration, when he realized he had left her shirt on, he sat back up and ripped it over her head, then his mouth closed over her nipple drawing it deep in his mouth.

"Markkk." She moaned and he smiled and move to the opposite breast, he loved the way his name sounded on her lips, how hot she was making him, just by wiggling and crying out, she was killing him, he felt if he didn't get in her soon, he would spill his seed on her like some horny teenager.

Mark rolled away to get his wallet out of his jeans, for the condom, tucked in there. Mayah whimpered at the loss of his touch. "Shh, I just have to get a condom, I'm going to make you come so hard." He promised.

Mark looked at her flushed body bathed in the light, she was beautiful in this light, it was the excitement in her eyes, the blush on her cheeks, the way she was breathing, her breath hitching in her chest, and the longing for him, that was in her gaze, that made her attractive at this moment, He rolled the condom on and rolled back between her legs. "Spread your legs Mayah." He using his big hands to encourage her. Mayah flushed at his words, but her body liked them well enough as she felt the rush of moisture between her legs.

Mark lowered himself and rocked against the very heart of her desire, pushing inside the wet opening of her body.

He slipped inside and noticed how tight she was and pushed harder breaking through her barrier. Mark eyes widened in surprise and he stopped and bent to kiss her tears away. 'It wont hurt anymore, okay, its always like that the first time, he lifted one hand to cup her face and thumb away the remaining tears. "You okay?"

She nodded and he bent to kiss her lips, licking at them, nudging her mouth with his tongue.

Mark started moving rocking back and forth in her tight passage and she moaned at the feeling, she found the sensation incredible. Mayah wrapped her arms around him, holding on to him, trying to process what was happening to her body.

Desire sharp and out of control made her arch her hips up off the bed, Mark groaned and plunged all the way in, then withdrew. His mouth opened against the skin of her neck and , licking tasting, Mark plunged in again, biting down on her neck, not hard, just enough to cause her to whimper, it sent a bolt of pure sensation directly to where they were joined.

Mark's large hands clamped under her bottom drawing her tightly against him. "Wrap your legs around me." He demanded , his breath hot against the sweaty skin of her throat.

When he withdrew, she followed the movement, raising her bottom off the bed, wrapping her legs high around his waist, opening herself for his penetration, Mark plunged deep.

The shocking intensity of her orgasm, went on and and on seeming to last forever, she whimpered and cried out as her body trembled as each ripple of sensation ebbed and flowed, she was vaguely aware of him moving harder and faster and hearing him cry her name, her legs still locked in place around his waist.

Brilliant colors seemed to shower her brain and her arms tightened around him as the bedroom seemed to tilt around her.

Mayah finally lifted her head and Mark moved off her and got up to dispose of the condom, he got back in the bed laying his heavy arm across her body, pulling her closer, Mayah was thrilled, her hand came to rest on his arm, her fingers rubbing his big arm, the sex was out of this world, but she though this was even better laying in his big arms, she felt so happy, she never thought a guy like Mark would even look at her, but he had made love to her, and it had been wonderful, she couldn't believe he liked her, she couldn't understand why, but she was just glad he did, she felt so safe and happy lying in his arms.

She knew from his deep breathing he was asleep. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek and snuggled closer to him. She never thought in her wildest dreams she could be this happy.

* * *

Mayah awoke the next morning and rolled over to find Mark gone, she looked at the time and jumped up, she had to get going, she said badly out of tune while she showered and then jumped out getting dressed, pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, she dried her hair and packed her bag up and then left the room still singing to herself, she couldn't help but be happy as she remembered last night. Mark was incredible and she still was on cloud nine that he liked her, really liked her.

She found John in the lobby and asked if she could ride with him to the airport. "Sure kid, c'mon." He said taking her bag.

"You seem happier than usual this morning." He said grinning as she sang off key.

"Oh its just a beautiful day." She said about skipping along.

John shook his head, she was always a cheerful little thing, but she was positively glowing today.

Mayah thanked John and went to her gate to wait. She set her bag down and then she smiled when she seen Mark leaning against the wall, she walked over hugging him, leaning up to kiss him.

Mark pushed her off him. "What the fuck are you doing?" He snapped.

Mayah was stunned by his attitude. "I just.." She trailed off at the look on his face, Mark looked around hoping no one had seen her all over him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner.

"Listen, last night, I had too much to drink, I know you don't have much experience, but that sort of thing happens all the time, I don't do relationships, it was just sex, I don't want you thinking, that we are having a relationship, we're not, it was just sex." He said shaking her arm a little to get her attention.

Mark watched the color leave her face and the light in her eyes faded. He felt like he had just kicked a puppy.

"Do you understand?" He asked again. "Yeah I do." She said and she turned around and walked off.

Mark didn't want to hurt her, but he had to set her straight, he couldn't have her hugging and kissing on him in front of people, imagining the ribbing he would get for sleeping with her, besides the only reason he slept with her was he drank to much, otherwise it would have never happened.

He just shrugged and walked back to get his bag. She was old enough to learn about life, she wasn't a baby, sex didn't mean true love, she needed to get over that notion anyway.

Mayah got her bag and boarded the plane, she took a seat in coach, by herself. She was calling herself all kinds of fool, a man like Mark, would never like her, be interested in her, he could have any woman he wanted, he had been drunk and just wanted sex and she had let him, it was her fault and then she had been dumb enough to think he really liked her.

Mayah buried her face in her hands and cried, she really liked him, she had been so hopeful that he liked her too, and he hadn't wanted anything but sex, he thought the same thing everybody else did, she was just some fat ugly girl, that was only good for sex if he was drunk enough.

* * *

Mayah checked into the hotel and headed for the elevator, they didn't have to work tonight, so she figured she would just hang out in her room and cry. She was devastated over the whole thing with Mark, she really liked him, she should have known better, why would Mark want someone like her, when he could have any woman he wanted.

Mayah opened her door and dropped her bag. She walked over and fell back on the bed and closed her eyes.

There was a knock at the door and she groaned and got up and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway, to greet your father?" Joshua asked trying to walk in the room. Mayah blocked the door. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Mayah, come home, we can both benefit from the living allowance you get, as long as you reside in your home, you can get the money." He said.

"Is it my fault you and Bev went through everything daddy left her, I told you before I don't care about the money, now leave me alone." She said trying to push the door shut.

Joshua was a big man and he held the door open easily. "Mayah give up this foolishness and come home, or you're going to regret it."

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"There a problem here?"

Mayah looked up and relieved to see Randy and John standing there. "Yes, he wont leave and I asked him too." Mayah said her upset state easy for both men too see.

Randy took a step forward and pulled the door out of the mans hand. "The lady wants you to leave, get lost, before I break your face." He said getting right in Joshua's face.

Joshua frowned and looked at Mayah. "Remember what I said." He said and turned around and walked off.

"you okay?" John asked.

Mayah nodded. "Yeah, its my stepfather, we don't exactly get along, anyway, thanks for chasing him off."

Randy put his arm around her. "C'mon, we're going to play poker, you're getting out of this room."

"I don't know..." She started but John interrupted.

"You're going, come on." He said taking her hand and pulling her along. Mayah sighed and grabbed her key card. "Okay. Okay."

Randy smiled. "We always get our way, so don't fight it."

Mayah just followed along, she wasn't in the mood to be social, it didn't come easy to her anyway, and she was in a turmoil over Mark anyway, then her stepfather showing up, just made things worse.

Mayah walked in the bar with John and Randy, Ken Anderson, Mark Henry , Carlito and several other wrestlers were already seated. "Hey guys, we got a new player tonight." Randy said holding a chair out for her. She murmured a quite hello and John brought her a soda and him and Randy sat on either side of her.

They played a coupled of hands and randy won both. She smiled at the guys good natured ribbing with each other.

Mayah looked up when she heard someone approaching and her heart sank, why did he have to show up here?

Mark looked at her and frowned. "Since when do we let women play?" He snapped at John.

"Since today." John said frowning right back at Mark.

Mark just stood there. "I don't want to play with no damn woman, I'll just skip playing." He said.

Mayah didn't think she could feel any worse, but she did, he was making it clear, he didn't want her no where around. She stood and looked at John. "It's okay, I'm tired anyway."

"Mayah don't go stay for a while. " Randy said.

She just shook her head and left. "Good going jerk." John said.

Mark shrugged and sat down. "This is a guy thing, leave the women in the bedroom."

John and Randy just shook their heads, he was being real shitty with Mayah for some reason. "Mark give the girl a break, she gets enough shit around here, without her boss, giving her a hard time, when we went to get her, her step dad was giving her a hard time about something, but me and John chased him off."

Mark frowned as he took a drink of his beer. "What was he doing to her?" Mark knew from what Vince said that her step dad was a prick.

"John shrugged. "Who knows, but she was upset."

Mark's frown deepened, he would tell Vince about this the next time he seen him, He would ask Mayah himself the next time he saw her. Mark didn't stop to think about why he cared so much if she was upset or not or the fact he had upset her much more than her stepfather had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

Mayah went to her room and had a serious pep talk with herself. She was not going to walk around depressed because of Mark. She had a good life now, she was free, she could go where she wanted, she didn't have to answer to her messed up parents anymore, she got to travel, she had a lot of free time to read, she even had a few friends, Randy and John were great. She had to much to be thankful for, she was not going to walk around with gloomy face, because of Mark.

Mark was the type of man, who slept with women and moved on, she had enjoyed herself, she wasn't going to dwell on anything else, he was her boss, she would be pleasant when she seen him, and put that little episode behind her.

She couldn't cry every time he snapped or yelled, thats just how he was.

She was surprised that she actually did feel better, she decided to go out and take a walk, clear her head a bit.

* * *

Mark left the hotel bar, he decided he would order room service, instead of going out. He was walking through the lobby when he seen Mayah coming in, singing no less. He shook his head, at least she didn't look so sad anymore. He felt bad about the whole situation, he should never have slept with her, he still couldn't figure out why he had been so hot for her anyway, but now he slept with her it was out of his system, everything would be fine. Once he slept with a woman, the desire was gone and he moved on to the next.

Mark walked over the where she was waiting at the elevators. "Hey Mr. Taker." She said smiling at him.

Well she bounced back from him pretty quick, he thought. "I heard your stepfather was here giving you a hard time."

Mayah nodded. "He's just trying to get me to come back home, he misses the money , I got a living allowance as long as I lived at home, the judge suspended it cause I moved out."

Mark nodded. "If he starts bugging ya to much let me know, I'll take care of it."

Mayah was surprised that he would want to help her, but grateful, maybe they could end up being friends the way she was with Randy and John.

She gave him a bright smile. "Thank you."

Mark groaned to himself, that smile, it was so sweet and that sparkle was back in her eyes, he was glad she didn't seem upset by what had happened between them, but he had to make sure it didn't happen again.

Once he could call a mistake, twice would be a habit and Mayah was really not his type, at least thats what he kept telling himself.

The elevator doors opened and Mark let her step on and he followed behind her. They were on the same floor.

"So what are you going to do while we're in town?" Mark asked, trying his best not to pay attention to whatever body wash she was using cause it smelled damn good, it was vanilla, maybe , but it made him want to lean over and nibble at her neck.

"I'm going out to the national park, its just a few miles from here, they have some beautiful water falls, and nature trails, I'm going to take lunch with me and spend the day. I'll be back way before we have to be at the arena, don't worry."

Mark wasn't worried, she always did her job and did it well.

The doors opened and they walked off.

"Sounds like fun, I'm sure you'll have a good time." he said still just standing there trying to figure out why he wanted to kiss her.

Mayah looked down at her feet, he was probably going to shoot her down, but she figured it was the polite thing to do. "Umm would you like to go with me." She asked her face flushing waiting for him to laugh at her or snap her head off.

Mark looked down at her bent head, she had guts, he would give her that, he was about to say no, but what was the harm, it sounded relaxing, spending the day walking, fresh air, sunshine, food, what was the harm. "Yeah, it sounds nice."

Mayah's head snapped up and she looked surprised but that big smile lit her face. "Really, well okay..ummm I'll meet you in the lobby at eight, is that okay?"

Mark nodded and wanted to reach out and stroke her flushed cheek, he had to ball his fist to keep from giving in.

"Thats fine." He managed to get out.

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning." She said and turned and waved and bounced off down the hall singing no less.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens...  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens...  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings...  
These are a few of my favorite things..._

Mark shook his head and smiled, the scary thing was he was beginning to find her awful singing charming, he really needed his head examined.

* * *

The next morning Mayah stopped at the restaurant and had them pack up a big lunch of fried chicken, potato salad, some cheese and crackers and apple pie for dessert, she got a big thermos of tea and headed down to the lobby.

Mark was there waiting in the lobby, he had on shorts and a t-shirt, and Mayah flushed just looking at him, he looked so good.

Mayah had put on a pair of khaki shorts and blue tank, because it was hot out and a pair of sneakers.

Mark was surprised she had clothes that actually fit, but he didn't know if it was a good idea for her to be flaunting her legs in front of him, for somebody who was as plain as she was, she was doing a good job making him nuts.

"Morning." She said smiling up at him.

"Good morning." He took the basket of food and they headed out to his rental.

Mayah chatted on about the falls and what kind of wildlife they had in the park, Mark listened actually enjoying her chattering, chatty women for the most part got on his nerves.

When they arrived a the park, they left the food in the car and planned to go back and get it when they were ready to eat, they parked in a spot near one of the big waterfalls, as Mayah decided it would be a beautiful place to eat.

They started off on one of the trails and Mark smiled as Mayah acted like a tour guide pointing out various species of birds to him, telling him about them, as Mayah chattered on, he watched her, her hair was a mess as usual, but for some reason he wanted to reach out and touch it, he watched the curls blow in her face from the strong breeze and laughed as she hopelessly tried to push them out of her face, she looked at him grinning. "My hair is hopeless, I was cursed with these dang curls, it drives me crazy."

Mark shook his head. "It suits you."

Mayah blushed and about that time tripped over a exposed root, Mark grabbed her and pulled her against him, causing Junior to stand at attention. "I'm also cursed with being a Klutz." She said grinning as she leaned against him.

Mark gave into temptation and lifted his hand to push a few stray curls out of her face, he was amazed at how soft and silky they were. He rubbed then between his fingers. "Nobody's perfect." He said.

Mayah just grinned. "Especially not me." She said and pulled out of his arms. Mark frowned as he watched her. She was a sweet girl, Randy was right. Yeah she was a little Klutzy, but her heart was in the right place.

"C'mon." She said over her shoulder when she seen him standing there, she pushed her glasses back up from where they had slipped.

"I'm coming." He said shaking the thoughts from his head.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were sitting on a blanket in front of the beautiful waterfall having lunch, Mark was pleased to see she didn't pick at her food like a bird, she actually ate. "I didn't know much about wrestling, till I started working for Uncle Vince, I didn't get to see him that much growing up, Joshua didn't like him and neither did Bev."

"Bev, thats your Mama?" He asked grabbing another chicken leg.

Mayah nodded. "Yeah."

"You call her by her name?" He asked watching her.

"She never wanted me to call her mama or anything like that, I was a mistake, she never meant to get pregnant, but daddy insisted she carry me to term, she doesn't like being reminded she's someones mother."

Mark shook his head, some people had no business having children.

"So what about you any kids?" She asked cutting them both a slice of the pie. She handed him one. "No, never been married, no kids either, I always figured I was too selfish to get married or have kids, I like myself to much." He joked.

"I find that hard to believe, I seen you with Jeff's kids, they love you." She said taking a bite of the pie.

Mark grinned. "They're great kids, but I can give em back when I'm done with them, its different when their yours."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said.

"You want kids someday?" He asked finishing the pie and stretching out on the blanket.

"Yeah, but it probably will never happen for me." She said packing the leftover food back up.

Before Mark could question her as to why, they were caught in a abrupt shower, instead of running for the car, like anyone with good sense would do, she stood with her face in the rain , laughing and twirling around. The joy on her face was apparent and Mark just stood there watching as her curls kink up under the rain drops, she was beautiful, not in the way of many women he knew, it was something else entirely that made her beautiful, maybe her happines, and joy in simple things, like a spring shower, a bird or a waterfall.

She looked at Mark smiling and he stood up and grabbed her pulling her against his chest.

Mayah knew exactly what he was going to do, before he did it.

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss me."She said even as her arms slid up around his neck, his face was so close to hers that his breath stirred against her lips. Mark took her glasses off her face and slipped them in her pocket.

"Is it okay if you kiss me?" He asked his eyes pinning hers.

His lips were only a breath away from her. "Well I guess one wouldn't hurt would it?"

"Naw, I don't think it would." He said his hands already on her hips pulling her closer.

"Okay then." Mayah said and stood on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. Mark's mouth closed the scant inches between them.

Mayah had been expecting the wild almost rough kiss , the way he had kissed her before, she was unprepared for the almost gentle exploration of his mouth.

His kiss was slow, as if they had all the time in the world, like they were in bed, instead of standing in the pouring rain.

Mark used one large hand to position her head in exactly the right angle, Mayah almost sobbed with anticipation, his tongue explored the inside of her mouth with slow deliberate strokes. She needed more, she needed him to match the hunger she now felt for his touch, instead he was taking his own sweet time and in the process torturing her.

Mayah felt too hot in her own skin, she pressed against him, needing more. God he was a good kisser, she thought. The feel of his unshaven cheeks against her own smooth skin, caused her nerve endings to dance.

Mayah was overwhelmed by the feelings he was stirring in her, and when she went to pull her arms from around him and withdraw, he pressed her closer, not allowing her to move. He captured her face between his two broad palms and kissed her deeply throughly, he placed small stinging nips on her lips and then laved them with his tongue and Mayah wanted to pull him down on the wet ground and beg him to love her.

Finally he lifted his head and Mayah looked up at him , her eyes shiny with passion and it scared the shit outta him, she scared him every level. Mark felt a rush of fury, she was so damn happy about everything. Here she was thrilled to death they had kissed and he was scared out of his mind, who the fuck was that happy about anything. He knew without a doubt he could have had her right on the ground in the pouring rain if he wanted her, didn't the girl have any survival skills?

Now she standing here gazing at him like a love sick puppy.

"I think this is the happiest day of my life." She said looking at him eyes full of what, it was trust ans something else that scared him shitless, what the fuck was wrong with her.

He was mad, mad at himself and mad at her for letting him kiss her and for looking at him like he was some hero or something, because he wasn't.

"That was good." She said raising her hand to touch his cheek." But I thought that night was just sex, just a one time thing." She said softly.

He was suddenly furious that she asked a question, he didn't want to answer and didn't really have a answer too, He wanted to push her as far away as he could, make her see that he was not some storybook hero.

"Yeah sorry about that." He said as he wiped back of his hand across his throbbing mouth. " I guess I was overcome with lust by your ravishing beauty." He said with enough sarcasm, that it found its mark.

The color drained from her cheeks and the smile died from her eyes. "I guess we should get back." She said and drew her glasses from her pocket sliding them back on.

Mark watched her walk off, he was such a prick, but he had no defenses against her, so he had to throw up walls.

He was scared and lashing out seemed like a good idea, maybe now she would get the message and stay away from him, he couldn't handle being around her.

* * *

Mayah sat on the bed watching TV, or staring at the TV, not really watching, she had Mark on her mind, she just couldn't figure him out, one minute he seemed so wonderful and the next he was saying something hateful.

She lay back on the bed. She didn't know how to deal with him, his little barb had hurt, but she had the feeling he had said it just to push her away, like he was trying to make her mad, or hurt her.

Well she would just show him, she was better than that, she would kill him with kindness.

Maybe he wasn't interested in her, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends, thats what she had to do, just keep being nice to him.

She really did like him, and the way he kissed her today, had blew her mind, she never had thought kissing someone could be like that.

There was a knock at the door and Mayah got up and opened the door.

"Hey buttercup, ready for dinner.?"

Mayah nodded. "Hey Uncle Vince, yeah, I'm ready, she grabbed her key card and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Mayah looked around the nice restaurant, she still wasn't used to going out like this, she felt awkward, as she had on a pair of khakis and a white t-shirt. She dressed comfortable, and didn't give to much thought to fashion, before her daddy had died, he had brought her all kinds of clothes, she had dressed like a little princess, that all ended when he died , Bev didn't see the point of waisting money on her, her wardrobe had consisted of sweats and t-shirts, and she only got anything new when she outgrew the clothes no matter how worn they became.

Maybe thats why she didn't really care how she dressed now, she placed no importance on clothes. "Uncle Vince, you should have took me somewhere cheap."

Vince frowned. "You deserve a nice dinner."

"I'm not dressed for a place like this." She said sipping her water.

Vince just shook his head. "You're fine, don't worry about things like that."

Mayah took a bite of the salmon, the food was good here.

"Mark told me Joshua was harassing you." Vince said cutting into his rare steak.

"I didn't want to bother you with that." Mayah said.

"Buttercup, you need to tell me things like this, I can take out a restraining order against him, you know." He said.

"No, he's just trying to bully me as usual, don't worry, he knows I'm not going back there." She said.

"Okay." He said patting her hand. "But you have to promise to let me know, if he keeps bothering you, promise."

Mayah smiled. "Okay, I promise." she said, but Joshua was the least of her problems, the only one on her mind right now was Mark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark is going to be a hard case to crack, but don't write him off too soon, Hopefully he'll start improving soon. Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Mayah bounced down the hallway, she hadn't seen Mark since what she termed 'The Kiss' and she smiled thinking what a kiss it was, not even his hateful remark could take away the flushed feeling she got every time, she thought about the kiss.

_It's the way you love me...  
It's a feeling like this--  
It's centrifical motion...  
It's perpetual bliss.  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's Unthinkable  
This Kiss, This kiss..._

Mayah sang as she walked along not really paying attention to where she was going, she ran into what felt like a brick wall. She felt strong arms circle her waist.

Mark had heard her coming, he hadn't seen her since Tuesday, the day he kissed her, he should have been thrilled, but when he heard her singing, he had stepped out in the hallway from his dressing room.

Mayah looked up and grinned. "Hey Mr. Taker."

Mark was perplexed, he had hurt her with his nasty remark, but here she was still smiling and singing in that god awful voice. "Didn't we discuss the whole singing thing?"

"Umm yeah, I guess I forgot, here's your schedule." She said pushing away from him.

He took it but looked at her suspiciously, maybe she was dating someone, she seemed awfully happy, too damn happy. "What the hell ya so perky about?"

"Oh its just a beautiful day , thats all." She said. "If you need anything changed with your schedule, let me know."

Mark was too busy looking at her hair, to pay much attention to what she had been saying, he knew it was soft and silky and he wanted to reach out and touch it. "Uhhh Yeah."

"I'm going to leave my laptop in your dressing room till I pick up your ring gear, if you don't mind." She said.

Mark held out his hands. "I'll put it on the desk for ya."

"Thanks." She said handing it over. Mark took the laptop.

Mayah turned around and took off the way she came, Mark watched for a minute and then went to his dressing room.

Mayah decided to stop in catering and get something to eat, she changed direction and headed down the other hallway.

Mayah was suddenly grabbed and she tried to scream, but someone's hand covered her mouth. Mayah tried to twist away so she could see who it was, but it was no use, whoever it was , was too strong.

She fought, but got hit in the back of her head for her trouble.

Mayah was terrified, she knew bad things happened sometimes to women and all kinds of terrifying thoughts went through her mind.

Suddenly she was shoved through a door and the door slammed and locked, Mayah lay on a cold floor trying to get her bearings, she whimpered it was pitch black wherever she was at, she forced herself up and felt along the wall for a light switch, she finally found it and flipped it and nothing happened. "Noooo." She cried and sank to the floor.

Mayah trembled and her breathing became shallow, she couldn't have a panic attack now, she had to be calm, she tried to even her breathing, but the blackness was terrifying.

She forced her self up and felt till she found the door, she tried to force the door open but it was locked up tight.

Mayah started banging on the door and screaming, surely someone would hear her. "HELP!" She yelled while banging on the door, she prayed someone would hear.

* * *

Mark was getting angry, he had hung around tonight talking to some of the guys, when he walked back down to his dressing room to grab his bag, he found his ring gear still thrown in the chair and Mayah's laptop still on the desk, where the hell was she.

That wasn't like her, she always did her job and she would never walk off without her laptop, he looked at the time, it was late, where the hell was she.

He picked up his cell and dialed her number but it just rang until her voice mail picked up. Mark had a bad feeling, Mayah was not the type to go off, without finishing her job, and he was pretty sure she didn't just leave her lap top around.

* * *

Mayah had yelled till she was hoarse and her knuckles felt raw from banging on the door, she heard a phone ringing and realized it was hers, but it was on the other side of the door. She was paralyzed with fear and she was trying to keep herself from having a full blown panic attack, her heart was racing and she felt like it was going to burst from her chest and she gulped for air, she felt like she was smothering. The blackness was closing in on her and she didn't know what to do.

_Daddy daddy daddy." She yelled her little body cramped in the small closet._

_She heard her mother's voice through the door. "Shut up, daddy's on a trip, calling him is going to do you any know good, now I have company, you shut up."_

_Mayah heard her mothers foot steps retreating. Four year old Mayah had walked in on her mother and Joshua kissing , Mayah got upset and started crying for her daddy and her mother had dragged her down the hall and shoved her in the closet._

_Mayah cried and kicked and screamed for hours, but her mother didn't come, fear seized her and she started whimpering , hours later she couldn't hold it any longer she wet herself and curled in a bawl and started sing the song daddy had taught her._

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head..._

_Mayah sang it just the way daddy had taught her, tears running down her cheeks  
_

_But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Cryin's not for me  
'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
Because I'm free  
Nothin's worryin' me _

_She sang it over and over and the next night she was still curled in a ball singing the song when her mother finally dragged her from the closet shoving her at the maid. "Clean the little brat up."_

Mayah guessed it took being locked up again to bring the memory back, because she hadn't had a clue what had happened until the memory popped in her head just now, not that it helped, she felt as if she had a five hundred pound bear sitting on her chest and she did what she always did, she curled in a ball and started singing.

* * *

Mark was really starting to worry, he had called Randy and John, John said she had caught a ride with him, and she was supposed to catch a ride back, but when he had called her all he got was voice mail, both men told Mark, did he need them to help look for her, but he told them no, to go on and catch their flight, he wasn't leaving till the next morning.

Mark had looked all over the arena, she couldn't have walked, it was too far to the hotel. "Shit!" he cursed, when he found her , he was going to wring her neck. Then he stopped, she fell over her own feet every two seconds, what if she fell somewhere and hurt herself, she could be unconscious, maybe thats why she wasn't answering the phone. His thoughts ran wild, what if one of these freaks around here attacked her, some weirdo, all kind of nuts hung around after the wrestling matches.

She might get on his last nerve but he sure as hell didn't want anything to happen to her. He rang her cell again and headed down to catering, he knew they were closing up, but he figured he could get a water and maybe see if anyone had seen her. He saw Maria coming his way and frowned. "Have you seem Mayah?" He snapped.

Maria just glared at him. "No, thank God I haven't, whats wrong lose your dog?"

Mark wanted to choke her but restrained himself. "Watch it girl, or you'll be doing jello matches again, have you seen her?"

No." She said and flounced off down the hall.

Mark didn't trust her as far as he could throw her, he dialed Mayah's number again. He frowned, he could hear her phone ringing, but it was coming from the hallway that ran down beside the catering room, he turned and walked down the hall and there lay her phone in the floor, he frowned and picked it up, thats when he heard her faintly, singing. "Mayah!" He yelled. No answer just her faint singing. It sounded like it was coming from one of the rooms, he pressed his ear to the first door. "Mayah!" He yelled again.

She was in there, he frowned to find the latch closed, he threw the latch and his heart stopped it was pitch black in the room, how long had seen been in here, he still didn't see her. "Mayah." He called. Mark eyes adjusted with the light coming from the hallway, he found her against the wall curled in a ball singing, he wasn't no doctor, but he knew she was in shock, he had seen enough guys go into shock, he reached out to touch her and her skin was cold and clammy. "Mayah , c'mon lets get you out of here." Mark lifted her and she was pliant in his arms and she stopped singing, but she just stared straight ahead almost like she didn't see him.

He knew this was no accident, that door didn't latch itself, when he found out who did this shit, he was going to hurt them. She blinked at the light when they stepped into the hallway, but she was still unresponsive. He decided talking to her would be a good idea. "Let's go get your laptop, okay? Then we'll get you back to the hotel, you thirsty, maybe a soda or tea, would you rather have tea?"

Mark chatted and then stopped and swung the door open, trying to keep a good grip on her, he hated seeing her like this. "I got a good idea, we'll get you some of those glow sticks to carry around, or maybe one of those mini flashlights, so this don't happen no more hmm, what do ya think?

Still she stared straight ahead and Mark sighed. "C'mon Mayah, sing me one of your songs or something honey."

He was walking back down the hallway toward the back doors of the arena. "You hate my singing." Her voice came out in a whisper.

Mark looked down to see she had leaned her head on his chest, she still didn't look so good. "Honey right now, I'd pay to hear you sing."

She didn't answer again, she just lay there and she was still as cold as ice. Mark wanted to get back the hotel as quick as possible.

* * *

Mark opened his hotel room door and went in kicking it shut with his foot. He lay her on the bed and sat down beside her. "You hurt?"

Mayah started struggling to sit up and her breathing became erratic, Mark knew she was having a panic attack. "Mayah breathe, take deep breaths." he said putting his arm against her back so she could sit up. Mayah took in big gulps of air. "Caaaant breeeathe." She gasped out.

Mark gripped her loosely not wanting to panic her further. "Mayah yes you can, take deep slow breaths." He said breathing with her, showing her, trying to encourage her.

She locked eyes with him and followed his breathing and slowly she was able to take breaths even though they were shaky. "Okay, you're okay, huh, better?"

She nodded and started shivering, Mark pulled a blanket loose and put it around her and wrapped his arms around her, Mayah pressed her cheek to his chest and he stroked her hair. "Its okay." He said over and over. Finally after what seemed like forever her shivering stopped. Mark kept his arms around her his chin resting on top of her head. "I want ya to go take a hot shower, it'll make you feel better, I'll order you some tea, is that okay."

She nodded and Mark let her go and got up , when she got up she still seemed pale and shaking to him, he took her hand to steady her. "Okay?"

She nodded and let his hand go and made her way in the bathroom. Mark didn't want to push her, but he needed to find out what happened, somebody locked her in their on purpose, he knew Maria was around and he wondered if she had done it, one way or another, he was going to find out.

Mayah soaked in the hot shower till the water ran cold, she got out and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel. She was feeling a little better, one good thing had come of these, she remembered why she was scared of the dark, whoever had shoved her in there, probably saved her thousands of dollars in therapy.

Mayah combed her short curls and shook her head. Not really, she had a long way to go before she could face the dark if ever, just the thought of being back in the dark room made her tremble, she just thanked God Mark had found her.

He was being really sweet, but he would probably do the same for anyone, it wasn't her, she sure wasn't anything special.

There was a knock at the door and she clutched the towel tight to her breast and opened the door.

Mark swallowed hard, damn but she looked hot, he cursed himself, the girl just went through a sever trauma and he was thinking about tearing that towel from her body and doing her right on the bathroom floor, he was some sick fuck, he told himself. "Here's a clean shirt."

Mayah smiled at him and took it. "Thank you."

He nodded and just stood there."I'm going down to your room and get your stuff, give me your key card."

"I don't want to bother, you, I'm fine, I can go back to my room."

His lips tightened in annoyance. "Give me your key card, no arguments, five minutes ago, you were a basket case, besides, we need to talk."

She bent and grabbed her pants and handed him the key card. "I'll be back in five minutes." He said and turned and left.

She eased the door shut, she didn't know if staying here with Mark was such a good idea. She was still very attracted to him, what if she did something stupid like kiss him or touch him, she would die.

She sighed and let the towel fall and pulled his t-shirt over her head. She lifted the hem and sniffed it, it smelled like him. She would sleep like a baby with his shirt on. She picked up the towel and folded it laying it over the towel rack and opened the door. She went and laid down on the bed pulling a pillow under her head and laying on her side, the room was cool and it felt good, she was exhausted physically and emotionally.

Mark walked in a few minutes later to find her laying on her side with her eyes closed, she looked so tired. He set her bag down and turned as room service brought the tray up to the door, there was a pot of hot tea and coffee and some danish, in case she was hungry, he tipped the boy and took the tray shutting the door.

Mayah sat up rubbing her heavy eyes. "here." Mark said pouring her a cup of hot tea.

She took it gratefully and sipped the sweet hot liquid, cupping her hands around it. Mark poured himself some coffee and sat down next to her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was going to catering to get some water and a snack, and someone grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth, I tried to get away, but they hit me in the head with something and grabbed me and threw me in that room." She said shuddering at the memory.

Mark set his coffee down and ran his hand through her thick cap of short curls, feeling for a bump. "Damn." He muttered when he felt it. Mayah yelped and Mark gentled his touch. "The skins not broke, you dizzy, nauseous?"

She shook her head. "No, just really tired." She said.

Mark stood . "Finish up."

Mayah drank the last swallow of tea and Mark took her cup. He looked at her, she looked like a scared little kid. He pulled the cover back. "Get under."

She squirmed under the covers. "Okay, I'm going to turn on the small lamp and turn the over head light off, is that okay?" He asked looking concerned.

Mayah nodded. Mark reached over and turned the lamp on and then he went over picking his bag up and grabbing some shorts, he went in the bathroom and closed the door. Mayah let out her breath and rolled on her back, maybe she could fall asleep before he came out, as upset as she was, she still was nervous about sleeping in the same bed with Mark, she liked him a lot and he had made it perfectly clear he wasn't interested in any thing beyond sex.

The question was could she live with that, and remembering his kiss, she was beginning to think she could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Mark came out of the bathroom to find her laying on her back plucking at the covers, he frowned and went over taking her hands, her knuckles were raw and bleeding. "What the fuck happened?"

Mayah looked embarrassed. "When I first figured I was locked it that room, I kinda went nuts banging on the door and yelling."

Mark's heart went out to the girl, he knew she must have been scared out of her mind to do such damage to her hands. "Let me put something on them." He said getting up and grabbing some ointment from his bag.

He sat down and took her hands and used his big fingers to rub ointment over her knuckles. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She said, she hated that she was being a bother.

Mark got up putting the ointment back and turned to look at her, she looked so small and defenseless, he was going to find out who had scared her and hit her on the head, and when he did, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Mark walked over intending to go to bed, he was tired as hell, she was still sitting there looking so sad, he hated that, she always had a sparkle in her eye and a spring in her step. He sat down in front of her. "You've had a helluva day, huh sweetheart?"

His kind words undid her, she had tried to be brave, and not act like a baby, but she kept remembering being locked in that black dark room, and the the memories resurfacing form her childhood, it was just too much. Mayah bent her head, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Aww hell." Mark muttered and hauled the girl in his arms, her wrapped both big arms around her and just let her cry. Mayah kept her head on his chest and just let the tears come, emotionally she was drained and soon the tears slowed and then stopped. Mark rubbed her back, but he was very much aware of her soft curves in his arms, she felt so good laying against him. Mayah shifted in his arms. "I got you all wet, I'm sorry."

Mark looked down at her and shook his head, she didn't even cry pretty, her face and nose was red and so were her eyes. "It's okay." He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. "Blow." He said.

Mayah did and threw the tissue in the wastebasket, she settled back in his arms, she was mighty confused by Mark, he didn't like her, then he was nice, then he was mean, she wondered if all men were like this.

"Think you can sleep now?"

Mayah nodded and Mark let go of her and she climbed under the covers, Mark went over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, he froze when she rolled over and wrapped her arm around him and tucked one of her legs between his.

Mayah noticed and didn't know if she had made him mad or not, when she shifted her leg, her eyes widened, he was hard as a brick, he must want her, he hadn't been drinking now, but then again, she knew men liked sex, so it might have nothing to do with him likening her, he might just want sex.

Mark knew she felt Junior, he sighed, why couldn't things with Mayah ever be simple. "Mayah, I'm trying to be good here, but you rubbing your leg all over Junior, is not helping."

He was surprised when she started laughing, she laid her head on his chest and her curls tickled his chest in a way that sent signals to his dick.

"Whats so funny?" He demanded.

"You named your penis." She said laughing even harder. Mark shook his head. "So glad I could make you laugh." He said.

Mayah leaned up on her elbows still smiling and leaned over kissing his cheek. "Don't be mad, it feels good to laugh tonight."

Mark couldn't be mad at her right now and he cradled the back of her head being careful of her bump, his fingers shifted through her silky curls."I'm not mad."

She smiled. "Good." She lay back down and laid her head on his chest once more. She decided to stay away from the subject of sex, she had no illusions that it was anything she was doing that was making him react the way he was, she just assumed, guys got like that, and she was the only female that happened to be around.

Mark tried to clear his mind and hope Junior deflated when he figured out Mark wasn't giving in to him, he slept with her once and that was a big mistake, he wasn't about to do it again.

Mayah felt all hot and flushed, she was thinking about the last time they had sex, it had felt really really good, maybe she should ask if he wanted to, she knew she would like too, but he was so moody sometimes. "Umm do you want to have sex?"

Mark stiffened and so did Junior. "Remember what I told you about sex, Mayah, I don't do relationships, sex is just sex to me."

"Yeah I remember, so it will just be sex, I mean I don't have any expectations about us." She said even though it was lie.

Mark turned on his side. 'Mayah you're not the kind of girl, that has casual sex, I drank too much last time and lost control, us having sex, is a really bad idea."

Mayah hid her disappointment, she bet if she was a beautiful woman, he wouldn't be turning down sex with her, he just didn't want to have sex with her cause of the way she looked. Mayah wished sometimes she was beautiful, but life had dealt her a different fate. Mark was being nice to her, at least they could be friends. "Okay."

Mark sighed in relief, he didn't want to hurt her feelings again and he would love nothing more than to rip that shirt off her and take her, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. "Try to get some sleep."

Mayah might not be able to have him, but the heck if she was moving off him, she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

Mark held her as she drifted off to sleep, he might want her, but he wasn't going to take her again, it wasn't fair to her. He decided he would call John tomorrow, he knew that John seemed to know Maria, he wanted John to find out of that little tramp had been the one to lock Mayah up, if he found out she had, he was going to a long talk with Vince about Maria.

* * *

Mark was up early the next morning, and he was pissed to see Mayah had taken off. She had left him a note, that she went on to the Louisiana and that she would see him when he got back to work. She also thanked him for taking care of her. He had no idea, who had locked her in that room, or if she was in danger and he was worried about her being on her own, not much he could do about it now. He called Vince and let him know what had happened, he was plenty upset and had a theory that maybe Joshua had done it, to scare her in the coming back home.

Mark wasn't sure if he thought that, after all Maria and been right around the area he had found Mayah.

He also called John and Randy and let them know what Maria was up to and how she had been messing with Mayah. Both men had been pissed and John said he would be having a talk with her when they got to Louisiana , he promised he would find out if Maria was the one who locked the girl up.

Mark called Mayah before he boarded his flight at the airport. "Hello."

"Why'd ya take off like that?"

"Well my flight was already booked and I know I bugged you enough last night, I didn't want to be a bother." Mayah said.

"I want you to be extra careful, you hang close to the hotel, and don't wander around by yourself, I call Vince and he should be calling to check on you." Mark said.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Mayah said touched that he had called to check on her.

"You just do like I say, be careful." Mark fussed.

"I will, I promise."

Mark said bye and got off the phone, he couldn't help but worry, but if Maria was the one who did it, she was perfectly safe, Maria had went home like everyone else. Mark boarded his plane, he was determined to get the girl off his mind.

* * *

Mayah was determined not to be paranoid and let one little incident ruin her life, she wasn't going to walk around worrying about someone attacking her, she figured it had been Maria and she knew the woman was jealous of her and John's friendship. She wasn't really worried that Maria would really hurt her. The memories that had flooded back bothered her, she wasn't that surprised that Bev, could do that to her, Bev hated her, it really bothered her that Bev, had been cheating on her daddy, with Joshua, she knew now that she would never set her eyes on that woman again.

She spent her couple of free days site seeing. Uncle Vince called to check on her several times and so did, Randy and John, who both raked her over the coals for not telling them Maria was picking on her.

Mark hadn't called back though, she knew she was in trouble with him, it was too late , she already had feelings for him ,and he didn't want anything to do with her in the romance department.

She thought about going out and getting one of those makeovers, seeing if she could improve things any in the looks department, but she decided no, if Mark or anyone else couldn't accept her the way she was, too bad, she wanted Mark to like her the way she was, not some new improved version, not that she could do much to improve what she had.

John tracked her down as soon as he got to the hotel banging on her door. Mayah opned the door smiling up at him. "Hey John."

"You okay, you know you should have told me Maria was messin with you, I would have set her straight fast." He said falling back on her bed.

"John, I can deal with it, okay."

"Not okay." He said pulling her down beside him. "I'm going to fix her shit, so don't worry, now, you and me and Randy are going out clubbing tonight."

Mayah looked horrified. "I cant John, I don't have the right clothes and well, I'm just not a very good dancer, I can barely walk without falling."

John smiled. "We'll go shopping, C'mon, and if you dance with me, you'll be fine."

"Uhh I don't think..."

John pulled her up. "I never take no for a answer, lets go." he said.

Mayah grabbed her key card and her wallet. "Okay." She said in a resigned voice.

* * *

A couple of hours later John and Mayah came into the hotel laughing. John had kept his word and hadn't picked her out no girly clothes as she called them, he had talked her into low rider camo jeans and a black tank top and new boots. "You'll be a hit, we're going to have a great time." he said hugging her.

"Thanks John, I had a good time." Mayah said.

"Me too." He said, "I've got some stuff to take care of I'll see you tonight, me and Randy will me you in the lobby at eight."

She nodded and walked toward the elevators, she was unaware of Mark standing at the lobby desk, looking mad.

Mark watched her, her and Cena seemed awfully touchy feely, was Cena interested in her.

Mark shook his head, why should he be mad, he had all but flat turned down sex with her, let he know he wasn't interested, so what if John liked her, John was a good kid, he wouldn't use her, she could do a lot worse.

* * *

John walked own the hallway and stopped banging on a door. The door opened and Maria smiled. "Hey Johnny."

"Don't call me that." He said and pushed past her.

Maria shut the door and frowned. "Whats wrong?"

John turned to face her. "You know whats wrong, you been screwin with my girl Mayah, and the shit is going to stop."

"She's got a big mouth." Maria said sitting down on the bed.

"She didn't tell me shit, Mark did, I want to know are you the one who locked her in that utility room?" John asked crossing his big arms.

Maria looked bored. "yeah I did so what, she gets on my nerves."

John got right over Maria and looked down at her. "You better stay away from her, not even look at her, and you know what else, she is Vince's neice, I don't think he's going to take to well to you treating her like crap."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that." She asked.

"I mean it Maria stay away from her." John said heading for the door.

"I cant believe you're attracted to that troll." Maria snapped.

John turned on her once again. "You're the ugly one Maria, not Mayah."

Maria glared at his back as he left. She picked up her cell and dialed a number. "Seems like you left out some pertinent information about little miss Mayah, now didn't you?"

* * *

Mark sat on his bed watching the sports score scroll by. He kept thinking, he should at least go see Mayah, after all the last time he seen her she had been hurt, he had worried about her while he was at home, he should really at least check on her make sure no one had messed with her, he was her boss after all. He had just talked himself into getting up when there was a knock at his door, he got off the bed and walked over opening the door. Mayah was standing there grinning at him. "Can I come in?"

Mark nodded and watched her bounce through the door, he closed it and turned around and Mayah hugged him. "Its good to see you Mr. Taker."

Mark thought about telling her to quit calling him that, but it was kinda cute and besides, if she went around saying his name, he would probably end up fucking her again, every time she said his name he thought about the night they slept together and the way she had whimpered his name when she came.

Great he went and got himself horny. He moved back. " How are ya doing, your head okay?" He asked pulling her back and feeling the back of her head.

Mayah smiled. "I'm just fine."

He made sure the bump was gone and pushed the wild curls out of her face and let her go. "Good."

Mayah handed him his schedule for the week. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." He said looking over the schedule. Mayah nodded. "Well I should go, I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Mark nodded but wanted to disagree, he wanted her to stay here with him, God he was pathetic, he couldn't believe this plain little girl, could have him so nuts. "Okay..I'm glad you're feeling better."

Mayah nodded. "I am..I think I'm going to try to overcome, this whole being afraid of the dark, take baby steps, at least now I know why I'm scared of the dark."

"You remember something?" He asked. Mayah nodded. "Yeah actually when I was locked up in that room." She said and Mark seen the cloud of worry in her eyes.

Mark reached out to stroke her cheek. "Anytime you want to talk about it, I'm here, okay?"

Mayah gave him that big smile of hers and he couldn't help but smile back. She hugged him again. "Thank you for being so nice to me." She said.

Mark held her close for a minute and then let her go. "I'll see you." She said and left.

Mark sighed and sat on the bed. She was so damn grateful for any little niceness anyone showed her. Mark was scared by her deep down scared. If he was smart he would stay away from her, but looked like he wouldn't have to much, John seemed to be interested in her, the thought bothered him, and that pissed him off, why should he care who she was seeing, but somehow the thought of her whimpering John's name the way she had his, made him want to hurt something.

He really had to get her off his mind, if he didn't he was going to go nuts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

John caught up with Mark after he called Vince, he found him down in the bar, he flopped down beside him. "It was her, that bitch, I cant believe she just admitted it too."

Mark felt his hand curl in a fist. He knew how bad she fucked Mayah up, she had been scared to death. "You call Vince?" Mark had to suppress the desire to go slap Maria, he didnt hit women, but he felt like he could now.

"Yeah, Maria had been suspended for the next three weeks without pay, and Vince told her the next time, she'll be fired."

"Good." Mark said sipping his beer. "You might want to keep this from Mayah, she don't want no special treatment from Vince, this would upset her, okay?"

John nodded. "I'm taking her out tonight, get this shit off her mind.

Mark just nodded, he had no right to be pissed, he kept telling himself.

"Why don't you come out with us, Mayah likes you, she'll be thrilled if you come." John said.

"What do you mean she likes me." Mark snapped, the last thing he needed was rumors about him and Mayah spreading.

John gave him a weird look. "I mean, she respects you and considers you a friend, even though you bitch at her all the time."

Mark relaxed. "How do you know that?" He said sitting the empty beer glass down.

John smiled. "Cause all she talked about today, was how nice you were to her and how you took care of you, she likes your old grumpy ass, you know you're kinda like a dad to her or something."

Mark wanted to punch John, her fucking dad, she sure wasn't acting like he was her dad, when he had her in bed, her fucking dad?

"Sure, what time, you guys leaving?" Mark asked.

"Meet us in the lobby at eight." John said getting up. Mark nodded, he knew that Mayah liked him, hell she was nice to him, no matter how shitty he had treated her, but it made him feel good that she had talked to John about him. John was cracked in the head if he thought Mayah seen him as a father figure, no fucking way.

* * *

Mayah looked at John and Randy. "You know, these clothes are really tight."

Randy wrapped a arm around her waist. "No, there not tight, they fit. You look great, you have a nice body, you need to show it off"

Mayah rolled her eyes. "They feel tight."

John turned and pulled her in a hug. "You look great, they fit."

Mayah wasn't used to wearing stuff like this and she wasn't to happy about it. "Okay, I guess I don't have a choice."

Randy just grinned. "Hey Mark's coming with us, that should cheer you up."

Mayah looked up at John. "Is he joking?"

John leaned down and kissed her cheek. "No, he should be here any minute."

Mark wanted to rip Cena's arms off, he had them wrapped around the girl, like he owned her, He took in the pants and tank top, that girl didn't have a bra on, what the hell was she thinking, if he had to stare at her tits bouncing round all night, he was going to come in his pants, this was a really bad idea. Her ass was packed in those tight pants and he just wanted to go grab her and take her right in the lobby.

Mayah turned and seen him and pulled away from John. "Hey Mr. Taker." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Mayah, we ready to go?" Mark couldn't help but think how hot her body was looking, but the glasses perched on her nose were all Mayah, at least that hadn't changed.

John nodded. "Let's head out."

Yeah." Randy said. "Theres a woman out there with my name on her."

Mark shook his head. "Boy thats things going to fall off from over use."

Mayah laughed and ran over to Mark and tugged him down so she could whisper in his ear."Think hes got a name for his too?"

Mark turned red. "You're bad." He hissed at her.

Mayah just grinned and ran to catch up with John, Randy watched the interaction between Mark and Mayah and wondered what was up with them, he didn't say anything, but Mark was giving her a pretty hot ass look, he just didn't see it, Mayah was hardly Mark's type, she wasn't a beautiful supermodel type. He would hate to see Mayah get hurt, Mark wasn't the settling down type. He would keep his eye on the two of them, if he needed to he would talk to Mayah, she was pretty innocent, he would bet his last dollar she was and she had no skills to deal with a guy like Mark.

* * *

Mark watched Mayah sip the beer. It didn't take much to get her drunk, he would keep a eye on how much she drank. Randy was out on the dance floor grinding on some blond, and Mayah was watching with fascination. "Wow is that dancing?"

Mark laughed. "Umm yeah..thats what they call it anyway."

John came over and sat down with another beer for Mayah. "Here Mayah."

She grinned at John. "Thanks."

Mark just sat there nursing his beer, watching the two of them interact, was John interested in her, he acted like it, he hadn't been out on the dance floor trolling for women, that wasn't like him. A slow song came on and John grabbed Mayah's hand. "C'mon."

"No, John, really, I cant dance." She said.

John just pulled her along protesting, Mark sat back and watched them, he should be the one holding her not Cena. Mark was angry with himself, he had no claim on Mayah and he didn't want one, Mayah deserved a guy that really liked her, not someone that just wanted to use her for sex, and thats all he wanted.

Mayah smiled up at John. "Thanks for making me come tonight, I'm having a good time."

John smiled, Mayah was the sweetest girl. "You're welcome, I'm glad you came." He said as he moved her slowly on the dance floor.

The song ended and Mayah looked over at Mark sitting by himself. "Why don't you go find you a nice girl to dance with, Mr. Taker, looks lonely."

John looked down at her. "You don't mind?"

Mayah frowned. "Why would I mind?"

John smiled. "Well I asked you out, I didn't want to be hanging on other women."

Mayah just grinned. "We're friends John, I know that, I don't have a crush on you or nothing."

John grabbed his chest. "I'm crushed."

Mayah slapped his arm laughing. "Go on, I'll be fine, but you can save another dance for me."

John bent down kissing her cheek. "You got it."

Mayah headed back over toward Mark, but managed to trip right before she got to the table, Mark was up in a flash and caught her right before she hit the floor. Mayah felt his arms go around her and leaned against his hard chest, he felt so good to her. "Sorry."

Mark chuckled. "Its okay, I think I'm getting used to it."

Mayah smiled and Mark let her go, she sat down next to him and picked her beer up sipping it.

"You having a good time?"

Mayah nodded. "Yes, this is fun."

Mark looked at her her face was flushed from dancing and her curls were begging to be touched. He looked down quickly, trying to get control of himself. "You and Cena pretty close?"

Mayah nodded. "He's really sweet, I dumped juice on him my first day here and he didn't yell or nothing, he was very nice about it, we been friends ever since, I like him."

Mark wondered if she liked him in a way besides friendship, he saw Cena was dancing with some girl. "He looks like he having a good time."

Mayah nodded. Mark watched her watching the dance floor, she didn't look jealous. "So I was talking to John and he said you think of me like your dad." He blurted out.

Mayah turned to look at him. "Umm no, I cant say I have any fatherly feelings for you, I like you as a friend, you've been very good to me, I mean you took care of me, when I was scared...but no, I don't think of you like a dad." She said shaking her head. John was way off base with that one.

Mark felt a sense of relief, he knew he shouldn't, after all he didn't want a relationship with her, but thank God she wasn't looking for him to play daddy for her, although that might have some interesting possibilities, he smirked as his mind once again sank deep in the gutter.

Mayah looked at him, he seemed pretty relieved even though he didn't say anything. "Why, you want me to call you daddy." She said teasing him.

Mark felt junior go into over drive and he closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head.

Mark opened his eyes to find her eyes dancing with amusement. "You're becoming quite a little joker."

She just grinned and sipped her beer, she liked teasing Mark, she loved it earlier when his face had turned red.

Mark realized they were walking a fine line of flirting. Hell it was just flirting and hell his dick was already hard, it wasn't going to get any worse than it was. Mark reached out and ran his thumb over her bottom lip, causing her to gasp at the contact. "I got something for little girls that tease." He said his voice husky and deep with desire.

Mayah smiled and kissed his thumb. "Mr. Taker what would that be?"

For someone who had been a backwards virgin, and a not very pretty one at that up to a few weeks ago, she was learning fast and she was the sexiest woman in the world to him right now, and he found he was wrong, Junior could get a lot harder, he just did.

Mark pulled back, he needed to stop. "Mayah, this is not a good idea, I told you before, I don't do relationships."

Mayah sighed, she wanted him, she had went through her first twenty-six years expecting nothing, thinking she wasn't good enough to have anything or anyone, but she wanted Mark, she wanted him in whatever way she could have him, even if it was just one more time, but Mark was fighting it and she sensed pushing him right now would backfire. "I told you, sex is fine, I'll take sex."

Mark shook his head. "No, Mayah."

Mayah sighed, she knew it was because she wasn't attractive, if she was Mark would be all over her. Mark saw the pout on her full lips and wanted to lean over and kiss her. "Don't pout."

Mayah sighed. "Okay." But she really wanted to throw herself on the floor and kick and scream till she got her way.

Maybe if she kept being nice to him, which wasn't hard to do, she really liked him, maybe he would start to see her as more than his PA, she didn't hold out too much hope, but maybe miracles could happen.

Mark watched the play of emotions on her face. Hell he was doing this for her own good, he was trying his best not to take advantage of her. A slow song came on and Mark stood. "Dance with me?"

Mayah smiled and took his hand. "Sure, I would love too." The minute Mark took her in his arms, she felt at home, he was so much taller than her, but they made it work, she leaned against his chest and moved slowly with him, Mark's arm were around her, one big hand rubbing her back, she could stay like this forever. Mayah looked up at him and Mark saw the look in her eyes, adoration, desire, and something else, he wasn't sure but it scared the crap outta him.

They finished the dance and Mark led her back to the table. "You ready to go back to the hotel, or you want to stay with the guys?"

"I'm tired, I'll go with you." She went over to John and told him she was leaving. "Okay Girl, I'll see you tomorrow." He said giving her a hug.

Mayah waved at Randy and ran over to catch up with Mark. Randy walked over to John. "She likes him."

John looked confused. "Huh?"

Randy rolled his eyes, sometimes John was dense. "Mayah likes Mark."

"Well of course she does, so?"

"No, she likes him, like shes hot for him and he was eyeballing her too." Randy said.

"Bullshit, Mark and Mayah , no way, she's not his type." John said.

"Yeah well nobody has told Mayah that, its obvious she has a crush on him, she is sweet and innocent, he'll hurt her." Randy said.

John frowned. "Well I'll keep a eye on things but when it comes right down to it, shes grown, she is going to do what she wants."

Randy nodded. John was right, but he could sure give Mark his opinion if he seen anything happening between the two of them.

* * *

Mark walked Mayah up to her room, he could see she was a little tipsy from the few beers, thankfully she had just had a few and his mind was clear otherwise, she would be his bed naked by now. "Thank you for the ride."

"You're welcome, its late go on and get some sleep." He said.

Mayah looked at him, she was wondering if she could coerce one kiss from him. "Could I have one kiss, please?"

Mark looked at her like she was crazy, she sounded like she asking him to please pass salt, in her sweet little polite voice. She gave him a sweet grin and he just shook his head. "Fine, just one." How could he say no to her when she looked at him, with that sweet smile, and that sparkle in her eyes, he had dimmed it often enough and he sure didn't want to be the cause of that smile dropping from her face.

Mark bent and wrapped his big arms around her drawing her to fit tightly against him, and his lips hovered near hers for a moment their eyes locking. "Make it a good one." She said her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Mark smiled a bit. "I thought at first you was just some innocent little girl, but you learn fast and you're a brat too."

She smiled and pushed up on her tiptoes and Mark leaned forward his lips touching her, Mark's hands slid up her body and then her neck till he was cupping her head in his hands his fingers shifting through her thick curls.

Mayah sighed into the kiss and Mark slid his tongue smoothly in the warm cavern of her mouth. Mark pulled her closer, their tongues twirled and stroked, imitating the mating dance until Mayah had to take a break for air, she sucked oxygen in her lungs as she leaned her head on his chest. Mark pressed her soft sweet body closer to hers, she felt to good in his arms. He had to put a stop to this once and for all, and she didn't listen to the words he said to her, he had something else in mind, he didn't want to hurt her , but before she started having feelings for him it was best.

"It was a good one." She said softly.

Mark hugged her one last time and let her go, reaching out to straighten her glasses. "Go on now, and get some sleep."

Mayah nodded and opened her door and turned to look at him. "Night."

"Goodnight."

Mayah closed the door and Mark stood there for a second. He did want her, but that wasn't enough, she was not the kind of girl, you just fucked and walked on. He sighed and turned away heading down the hallway.

A few minutes later a figure stepped out of the shadows. "My my, little Mayah is growing up, too bad, you'll never have the chance to have a relationship."

The figure stood in front of her door and reached out to lay his hand on it. "Soon Mayah, very soon."

Then they turned and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much..I'm throwing in a bonus chapter, since I was off from work today..please keep reading and reviewing..you guys rock!**

* * *

Mark got off the plane and looked behind him. "C'mon." He said very irritated.

This was his secret weapon, the one that would convince Mayah he was serious when he said he didn't do relationships, that he liked sex with no strings.

Jena and he had known each other for a few years, they had sex two to three times a year, no strings sex, just the way Mark liked it. He had called her and invited her to travel with him this week, of course she had jumped at the chance, she would probably be screwing half the other guys around here, but he didn't care, he just wanted Mayah to get the point he wasn't some nice guy, he was a asshole, and she needed to realize that.

"God Mark, chill." She said pulling the suitcase behind her.

She was a hot number, tall perfect body, big tits, great ass, long blond perfect hair, but her personality left a lot to be desired, but at least she couldn't talk when his dick was in her mouth, she was damn good at that. "I have to get to work."

"Okay okay, lets go." She snapped.

Mark just rolled his eyes, hopefully he wouldn't choke her between now and Tuesday.

* * *

Mayah bounced down to Mark's dressing room, she hadn't seen him since Tuesday and she missed him, not that he had kissed her since that one night, but he had been nice lately, even when she had tripped and spilled her soda on him again, he hadn't yelled or nothing, she figured that had to be a good sign.

She decided she wanted him, she had been a shy backwards person her whole life, for once she was going to go after what she wanted, and she wanted Mark. She knew Mark could never love her, but she thought he might like her a little, she just wanted to be with him, she wanted him to make love to her again, if he wanted no strings sex, well she could do that, it might hurt when he didn't want her no more, but she would think about that when it happened.

She had come to realize this week, she had real feelings for Mark, she knew it just wasn't sex, but he would really run for the hills if she told him that, she sighed, she never realized men could be so much trouble. She knocked on his door with his schedule ready for him, she wasn't sure if he had made it to the arena or not.

Mark opened the door. "Hey Mayah."

She grinned. "Hey Mr. Taker, I got your schedule and your water." she walked in and stopped. Who in the hell was this. "Mayah this is Jena, a friend of mine, Jena this is my PA."

Mayah was beyond mad and she knew she had no right to be , Mark had told her how he was and she hadn't listened. "Hello." Jena said giving the girl a glance and then went back to filing her nails.

For the first time in her life Mayah wanted to commit a act of violence, mainly pull Jena's hair out by the root.

Mayah didn't even answer, she turned to Mark and handed him his schedule and set the water on the table.

Mark felt like a heel, the hurt was all over her face, she hadn't leaned yet how to hide her feelings, she was so innocent, and she still believed in fairy tales, Mark wished he didn't have to be the one to teach her life was not a fairy tale.

Mayah walked out of the room slamming the door hard.

Jena looked up. "Whats wrong with her?"

"Nothing." He muttered. Well looks like she had got the message.

* * *

Mayah was usually a calm happy go lucky person, after her crappy childhood, she didn't let much get to her, but Mark bringing his bimbo around got to her, the woman was stunning, there was no way Mayah could compete with her.

She figured she could cry about it or figure out something to do. She walked in catering and grabbed a soda and sat down, her mind turning, how in the heck could she compete with that woman, she couldn't there was no way.

"Hey Mayah."

Mayah looked up to see Mickie James standing there, she knew her to say hi, but not that well. "Hey."

Mickie sat down. "You look upset? You okay?"

Mayah shrugged.

Mickie opened her water and took a sip. "Must be a man, I know the look."

Mayah looked back up surprised. "How did you know?"

Mickie laughed. "That look on your face, we have all had that look, has to be man trouble."

Mayah sighed. "Have you ever liked a guy, that didn't like you back?"

"Yeah of course, it sucks." Mickie said.

"Yeah it does, I mean, I know I'm not exactly a beauty queen, but I really like this guy and we even, had sex, but he says he don't do relationships, and now he's having some prefect looking woman travel with him, I cant compete, look at me." Mayah said.

Mickie shook her head, Mark was a prick. Mayah was a nice girl, he should never have slept with her. "Mark huh?"

Mayah looked up. "Please don't tell anyone, he would kill me if it got around, I think he's embarrassed he slept with me." She said miserably.

Mickie had the desire to go smack Mark, but that probably wouldn't do any good. "I wont say anything, but you know, you have a lot going for you, you're a nice person for one thing, you're smart, you can carry on a conversation, if you want something, make it happen."

"I was sitting her trying to figure that out, but I'm not sure what to do." Mayah said twirling her soda can around.

"Sex." Mickie said.

"Well I been trying to get him to sleep with me again, but I'm not working with much here." The girl said.

"Well he must be attracted to you, or else he wouldn't have slept with you." Mickie said.

"Well he was drunk, and I was just there, I was a little drunk too, I mean it was my first time, so I don't think I was all that great." Mayah said looking at Mickie hoping she had some advice.

Mickie really wanted to go kick Mark in the nuts, he got the girl drunk and took her virginity and now he was treating her like this, the man needed a ass kicking, but she had promised she wouldn't say anything. "Look drunk or not, he wanted you, a man don't just get it up for someone he don't at least find attractive, first you need to get rid of the bimbo, then you can concentrate on getting Mark back in your bed."

Mayah thought hard, maybe she could do this, she was getting a idea, it might work. "You're right, look thanks, I gotta go." she said jumping up.

"No problem, let me know how it goes." Mickie said smiling.

"I will, thanks again." Mayah said running off.

Mickie shook her head, she just hoped the girl didn't get her heart broke, it was obvious to Mickie anyway, that the girl was in love with Mark, or pretty damn close to it. Mark wasn't exactly the relationship kind, she just wondered if he actually had any feelings for the girl.

* * *

Maria got up from the sauna and wrapped a towel around herself, being suspended sucked, but there was not much she could do about it. She grabbed her ringing phone and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Oh its you, look I'm done, I'm not following her around anymore, this shit got me suspended, I lied for you and said I locked her in that room, but this is done..."

Maria was cut off and she got a scared look on her face. "I don't want to spy on her, look I want out..."

Maria shut her mouth again and realized she had got in way over her head. She shut the phone and sat down, she had no choice but to continue what she was doing, after all she didn't want to end up hurt or worse.

Maria dearly wished she had never got involved in this, all because she was jealous of that little twit and John.

Now she had no way out of this, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen to Mayah, she didn't like the girl, but she sure didn't want her dead, and she didn't want it on her conscious, she had a week till she went back, now she just had to figure out how to get out of this, in one piece.

* * *

Jena sat in Mark's dressing room day dreaming about Batista, the man had slipped her his phone number earlier when she went to catering to get something to drink, God the man was hot.

She didn't feel guilty after all her and Mark wasn't in a relationship, talk of relationships gave Mark the hives, the man had a deep fear of Commitment, not that she cared, the sex was good with him, and he always bought her nice things to compensate for what she did for him, it was a win win, but that didn't mean she wasn't on the market, the problem was she was here for Mark for a few days and she really wanted to try Dave out. What to do? She sighed, she really didn't like pissing Mark off.

Mayah knew Mark was having his match against Dave, she had a good maybe twenty minutes. She bit her lips and thought about being locked in a dark room, it was enough to bring tears to her eyes, she opened the dressing room door and walked in. "I just forgot to bring Mark some release papers, can you make sure he signs them?"

Jen looked up and saw the girl was crying. "Whats wrong honey, I bet man troubles huh?"

Mayah nodded. "Yes." She said in a shaky voice.

"Aww sit down, I know all about those." Jen said.

Mayah sat down and wiped at her eyes. "Its just I like this guy and he slept with me, I was a virgin too, and he told me he loved me and everything, I thought he loved me and now..." She stopped and buried her face in her hands.

Jen patted her back. "Men are pigs honey, thats why you use them before they can use you."

Mayah tried her best to look pitiful. "Thats not the worse I'm pregnant and I told him, and now he's with some other woman and he don't even care." She said burying her face in her hands again.

"Aww that damn pig, one of this handsome wrestlers no doubt, its not Dave is it?"Jena asked looking worried.

Mayah shook her head.

"Wait a minute, you were mad earlier when you came in, its Mark isn't it? That damn pig, I should go punch him right in the eye, that old man taking advantage of a young girl." Jena said

"No don't, I mean, he's got a awful temper..and well..." Mayah trailed off.

Jena jumped up. "I know Mark can be mean when he's riled, he has a nasty temper, he been hitting on you?"

Mayah looked at the floor. "Just don't say anything." She said.

Jena patted her on the back. "You poor thing, I'm going to leave, no way I'm staying her with that ass, you just take him to court and sue his dumb ass for all the child support you can get, believe me you can do way better than that jerk."

Mayah had to suppress a grin. "Thank you for being so nice to me." She said.

Jena just nodded. Maybe she would go find Dave. "Stay away from Mark, I cant believe he would do you like that, big jerk." She said gathering her stuff.

When she had left Mayah grinned, that hadn't been so hard. She felt a little guilty about lying, but Mickie said you have to go after what you want and she wanted Mark.

She might have to be a little sneaky to get him. She knew she should be ashamed of herself, but she was playing with a handicap, her looks, so she had to do what she had to do. She walked out of the dressing room and decided to go find John and Randy so she could get a ride back after the show.

* * *

Mark was wondering where the hell Jena was and her stuff was missing, he had been waiting in his dressing room for a hour for her to show up. Mayah had slipped in and grabbed his ring gear and left again without a word to him.

He hated hurting her, but at least she got the message, it was better this way, she could move on, find her a nice guy and forget about him, she was to nice for the likes of him anyway.

Mark was tired of waiting so he grabbed his bag and wandered down to catering to see if she was in there. "Dammit." He cursed

Mark stomped over and stood in front of Dave and Jena, she was on his lap, with her tongue shoved down Dave's throat. "Jena, you and I have a arrangement, after this week you can do what ya want, but I need ya to spend the week with me."

Dave pulled back smirking up at Mark. "Hey Mark."

Mark rolled his eyes, he was more than welcome to Jena, after he convinced Mayah to stay away from him.

Jena stood up. "Dave can you excuse us for a minute."

Dave grinned and bent to kiss her. "Sure Baby." he said walking off.

Jen turned to Mark. "Listen you big jerk, I cant believe you would do that little girl like that, like I would be with you after the way you done that poor baby."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mark asked confused.

"Oh yeah, play dumb, that little PA of yours, you take her virginity, get her knocked up, beat on her and then dump her." Jena said poking his chest with her finger.

"WHAT? Thats bullshit, she ain't pregnant!" Mark shouted.

Jena smirked. "But I see you're not denying the rest of it, you're a real pig Mark, don't call me again, and you better not lay one finger on that little girl either." She said flouncing off.

Mark was so mad, he could feel the steam coming out of his ears, he had thought Mayah was so sweet and innocent, yeah right, that sneaky little brat, trying to get rid of Jena, he knew she had been mad and hurt, but this was way over the top, he was her fucking boss, no way was he putting up with this shit, Mark slammed out of catering, storming down the hall and out of the arena. The more he thought about it the madder he got, who the hell did she think he was interfering in his life.

So they slept together, did that give her the right to try and control him and who he was with, this was exactly why he didn't want anything to do with a relationship or marriage, women tried to control you and what you did, he wanted no part of it and when he was done with Mayah she would regret her little practical joke.

* * *

Mark stormed into the hotel looking like the character he played, right now he was all deadman. He punched the button for his floor, he knew Mayah was staying a couple of doors down from him.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on that little brat, after he was through with her, she would think twice before playing games with him again.

He stormed off the elevator and down to her room banging on the door, he waited an there was no answer. He wondered where the hell she was at, he went back downstairs and managed to convince the desk clerk that Mayah was locked out of her room, he took the extra key card and let himself in and sat down her bed to wait.

Mark just hoped she got here soon cause the longer he had to wait the worse it was going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for the reviews!**

* * *

Mayah waved to the guys and got on the elevator, she had went out with them and had a beer, she was tired and trying to come up with a plan to get Mark back in her bed, or at least notice her.

She sighed, getting rid of Jena was the easy part, getting Mark was a bit harder. She got out of the elevator and walked down the hall pulling her key card from her pocket.

She opened the door and looked up to see a very angry Mark sitting on her bed, she had a bad feeling she was busted. "Well you're finally back." He said standing up, his voice sent shivers down her spine , and not good ones.

Mayah started to back out the door, but Mark was pretty quick for a big man, her grabbed her arm dragging her in and slamming the door. "Oh no you don't."

"Look, just calm down..."

Mark lifted her off the floor face to face with him. "Calm down, I don't think so brat, here I was thinking you were just some nice little innocent girl, and you're like every other woman out there, controlling and manipulating and I don't take well to that at all."

Mayah swallowed hard, he looked really really mad.

"What nothing to say, you had plenty to say to Jena, pregnant, and lets see, I been beating you." He snapped.

Mark set her to her feet abruptly and sat down on the end of the bed, he snagged her arm and pulled her across his lap. "I hate to make a liar out of you." He said bringing his big hand down hard on her ass.

"Owwwwwwww." She yelped.

Mark proceeded to tear her ass up, the whole while she was kicking and trying get away, which was useless. "Don't ever pull that shit with me ya little brat." He said bringing his hand down on her butt repeatably.

Mayah started crying and Mark finally stopped and yanked her back up, so he could look at her. He vowed he wouldn't be moved by her tears. "I should take every light in this room out and jut leave ya here." He snapped still angry.

She was already crying, but when he said that she started bawling and the look on her face, made him regret the words. Mark took off the glasses that were about to slide off her face and laid them aside.

"Aww shit." He cursed. "Mayah I wouldn't do that, I'm just mad."

Mayah leaned over and laid her head on his chest and Mark sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She said crying.

Mark just rolled his eyes, how did he end up in situations like this, he rubbed her back till she calmed down.

"Okay, now sit up here and look at me." he said pushing her back a bit, Mayah wouldn't meet his eyes and he slipped his hand beneath her chin tilting her head up. Mark sighed, she did look truly sorry or maybe she was just sorry she got caught and sorry she got her ass whipped, you could never tell. "Why did you do that?"

Mayah sniffed miserably. "Cause I was jealous." She said truthfully.

"Good grief, girl, we been over this a hundred times, I'm not a one woman man, never have been , never will be, you cant just lie and play these little games cause you're jealous." he said.

Mark groaned inwardly when she just gave him a sad look and laid her head back on his shoulder, what the fuck was he going to do with her, he could ask Vince to put her to work for someone else, but he didn't like the thought of that, she did a good job, short of that, he wasn't sure how to get through to her.

Mark got up and sat her on the edge of the bed and went and got a wet washcloth bending down to wipe off her read face. "Look at ya, all upset and for what cause your jealous." He scolded her.

Mayah looked embarrassed, she felt so pathetic having to use such a ploy to try and get Mark, but she didn't really have a choice. "I really am sorry." She said softly.

Mark laid the washcloth aside looking at her. This was a lot of his fault, he should have never encouraged her by sleeping with her.

Mark couldn't stand her looking so sad, his anger was long gone, he didn't stop to wonder why he had such tender feelings for the girl, he sat down and pulled her in his lap and she quickly turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him, she couldn't get enough of his touch, she loved the way his big hands felt rubbing her back, she felt safe with him. Mark looked down at her and felt the pull to kiss her, he tried to fight it but her sweet lips were too inviting, her pressed his lips to hers and held her head as he plundered her mouth completely.

Mayah sighed and pressed herself closer to him, thrilled when she felt his erection pressing against her pulsing heat ,she moved herself over him causing him to gasp, he moved his hands to her hips pressing his growing bulge against her softness even as he kissed her.

Mark nipped her lips and grinned as soft little moans escaped her lips. He told himself just once more, he had to have her. Mark ran his hands under the hem of her shirt and pulled the shirt up over her head, he made quick work of her bra and tossed it, and bent to suck one rosy nipple into his mouth. Mayah groaned and arched toward him, crying out. She felt the pull of his mouth and it sent a sharp spasm of desire all along her body.

Mark growled deep in his throat, he needed her, now. He stood and sat her on the edge of the bed, and he became even more turned on as she watched with rapt attention, wide eyed as he stripped.

When he pulled his jeans off and he stood before her naked, Mayah reached out with her hand grasping his shaft in her hands, reveling in the feel of it. Mark groaned and closed his eyes. "Does it hurt?" She asked as her small hand stroked him. Mark opened his eyes. "It aches to be inside you." He said his voice rough with need and desire. Mark took her hand from him, and he dropped to his knees , his hands reaching for the waistband of her sweats, he pulled them down and tossed them and did the same with her panties. Mark pushed her on her back, and spread her legs, his eyes filling with lust at the site of her spread before him.

"What are you doing?" She asked lifting her head, her cheeks glowing red, Mark smiled, he forgot how inexperienced she was. "I'm gonna taste ya, relax."

Mayah looked dubious, but she did as he said, Mark bent and kissed the inside of her thigh causing her to jump. "Relax." He said and kissed path up the inside of her thigh, by the time he had worked his way between her legs, she was squirming with need, he touched his tongue to her sweet aching need, and she arched her hips to meet his tongue, Mark took his time running his tongue over her in long strokes building the heat in her, he heard her cry out as she came and he lapped at her till she stilled.

Mark got up lifted her and laid her farther back on the bed. He pulled a condom from his pants pocket and Mayah watched with rapt attention as he rolled it over his shaft."Okay, spread those legs for me." He said

Mark smiled as he watched her, she was still breathing heavy and he could see her pulse was racing at the base of her throat. He settled between her legs and nudged at her wetness with her shaft, he felt her hands sliding up over his back and he smiled down at her and bent to kiss her, Mayah melted into the kiss, and even as his tongue surged forward to tangle with hers, he sank into her passage slowly inch by inch making her groan.

Mark pulled out again slowly, and plunged back in, she felt so damn tight and her hands were running over his chest and arms sending tingles everywhere. He lifted his head to watch her as he pulled out and sank in again and again into her wet passage, she was so damn hot, she moaned and whimpered, calling his name as he invaded her body again and again. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist and he nearly lost it then and there, he had to stop and close his eyes.

Mark felt her hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes. "You feel so good."

Mark bent and kissed her gently. "You feel good too baby."

The words caused tears to come to her eyes, she realized she loved him, the gentle words overloaded her emotionally.

Mark continued his slow assault of her body with long hard thrusts that invaded her time and time again, till she was begging him for release. "Markkkk." She moaned at the edge.

Mark bent close to her ear. "Come for me baby." He whispered.

Mayah gripped his arms and her legs tightened around his waist, Mark covered her mouth with his, and swallowed her cries as she came. Mayah felt as if the world had exploded in colors around her, her hips rose to meet his now frenzied thrusts, and he cried her name, as he too fell over the edge. Mark moved in her as continued to kiss her lips, he couldn't get enough of her, he finally collapsed and used his elbows to keep his weight off her, Mark placed light kisses on her lips and then her nose causing her to giggle.

Mayah smiled as Mark rolled to his side and hauled her in his arms. "Get some sleep." he ordered and Mayah yawned and closed her eyes. "Night Mark."

He smiled, he loved the way she said his name. "Goodnight Mayah."

* * *

Mayah woke early the next morning and turned over to find Mark gone and she sighed flopped back in the bed, no strings sex, she told him she could handle it, so she would have to learn to do just that. She flopped on her belly and closed her eyes thinking about last night and she smiled, he was so wonderful and she loved him, just thinking the words sent a rush of warmth through her, but she could never tell him, ever.

She heard the door open and looked up and smiled when she seen it was Mark. "I grabbed us some coffee and some donuts."

Mayah sat up in the bed and Mark caught his breath as the covers slipped off her revealing her breasts. He handed her a coffee and sat down on the other side of the bed, they shared the donuts and when they were done Mark pulled her next to him wrapping one big arm around her. "We need to talk." Mayah didn't think that sounded too good."Okay."

"Mayah I was serious when I said I don't do relationships, I don't have any interest in marriage, I do like you and I like being with you, but there can never be anything beyond that and I need to know that you understand that."

She looked up at Mark and he knew he should never had gave in to his desires, but he just couldnt help himself. "I understand."

"I mean it Mayah, no more playing tricks or chasing off other women, I do what I want, I wont be manipulated." He said sternly.

Mayah nodded. "I promise, I'll never do anything like that again."

"One more thing, whats goes on between us, stays between us, I don't want the whole roster knowing my personal business, so at work, I'm your boss, thats it, got it?"

She nodded, but her heart ached, he was ashamed of being with her, it hurt, but not enough to make her walk away from him, she loved him, she would take what he would give.

Mark bent and kissed her. "I have to go, I have a flight home, I'll see you in Miami."

Mayah nodded and watched him get dressed. He looked at her laying there and wanted to gather her in his arms, but he didn't have time, he had to get going, he settled for bending down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "See ya."

"Bye." She said and watched him leave. Mayah rolled over on her back, she was happy in one way yet sad in another, she loved him and wanted so much more with him, but she had to face facts, that was not going to happen, she had to settle for having him till he got tired of her.

* * *

Mayah got into Miami late that evening and checked into the hotel. She turned on all the lights in the room and settled down on the bed and called room service for some dinner. She flopped back on the bed and watched TV till her dinner got there.

Mayah ate and decided to go for a walk on the beach even though it was so late. She put on some shorts and a tank top and flip flops, since it was hot out.

She left the hotel and headed down for the long stretch of beach right behind it. The breeze coming off the ocean was wonderful and she kicked off her flip flops and walked along in the rising tide. Mayah sung under her breath as she smiled thinking about Mark, she couldn't wait till he got down here Sunday.

Mayah screamed as someone grabbed her arm, she turned and stopped short. "Joshua, what do you want?"

"I want you to come home, I know you're alone here, I could make you come home." He threatened.

"I'm not coming home, and I remembered why I'm scared of the dark, how could you let Bev lock a little kid in the closet for two days?" She asked angry.

"So you remembered that, look I didn't approve of that, but Bev does what she wants and theres hell to pay if you cross her, I mean look at Chase, she had enough influence with your father to make sure he got a raw deal in Issac's will." he said.

Mayah shook her head. She still didn't understand that, daddy must have loved Chase, he was his son. Chase was ten years older than her, he was the product of a affair that had happen before daddy Married Bev. Growing up she didn't see him that much, but when they read daddy's will he only got a couple of million, which was chump change considering how much he had left Mayah in trust.

"You could have done something and then to be sleeping with her while daddy was still alive, you two disgust me, just stay away from me." She snapped and walked off.

"You'll come back Mayah, eventually when you realize you cant make it on your own." He shouted after her.

Mayah just kept walking, she was so sick of him, she wished he would just leave her alone.

Joshua stood there watching her walk off, they needed her, Bev had ran through her portion of Issac's money years ago, now without her they were having to live on what he made as a lawyer which was not enough to keep Bev in the style she had become accustomed to, he had to do something.

Joshua never knew what hit him , arms came around his neck and jerked and his neck was snapped in a instant, he slid to the ground dead, the killer stood there looking at the man, and lifted a hand in the air and dropped a handful of coins on the body and walked off.

* * *

Mayah was up early the next morning and decided to go for a walk on the beach, she walked along the edge of the water, kicking at it with her feet.

Her phone rang and she pulled it out of the clip and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Hey, what ya doing?"

Mayah grinned she was thrilled that Mark called her. "Walking on the beach."

"You sound good, having a good time?"

"Yeah mostly." She said thinking of Joshua.

"Hmm could be having better time though?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I guess." Mayah said.

"Turn around." Mark said.

Mayah did as he asked wondering what he was up to and she yelled in happiness.

He was about twenty yards down the beach and she ran every step of the way and flung herself in his arms. Mark caught her laughing. "I figured we could spend a couple of days together before we have to get back to work."

Mayah kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm so glad to see you."

Mark ran his fingers through her sun warmed hair and he pulled her face close to his to kiss her. "Let go grab some breakfast." He said straightening her glasses out when he pulled back.

"Okay, sounds good." She said.

She went to get down , but Mark held on to her and kissed her again, the finally lowered her to her feet. "C'mon."

Mayah took his offered hand, she was so happy she felt like bursting, she couldn't believe he came early just to spend time with her, maybe Mark did like her after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the awesome reviews..Mark is improving, but he still has some setbacks in store for him.**

* * *

Mayah giggled ." What are you doing?"

"Shh." Mark said and leaned over running his finger over her cheeks and nose. "Its tickles." She said scrunching up her face.

They were laying on a beach blanket, Mayah lay on her back and Mark was on his side propped on one elbow, his big finger making a trail down her cheek.

Mayah laughed. "Stooooop."

Mark leaned over kissing her nose and lay back looking at the water lapping at the beach, he was glad he decided to change his plans and come down here with Mayah, they had went back to the hotel this morning and spent hours making love, then they had grabbed some lunch and came down to the beach, they had spent a hour or so swimming and playing around in the water.

He looked at Mayah again, she had on a modest one piece red suit, but to him it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, he shook his head, he didn't know why Mayah had this effect on him, but she did.

Mark turned to his side again and lifted his hand and ran his fingers over her stomach. Mayah gave up and opened her eyes smiling up at him. Mark bent and brushed his lips over hers and Mayah reached up to pull him closer, their lips merged and Mark took his time, kissing her slowly, plundering her sweet mouth. Mark pulled back after a minute and grinned. "Tasty." He said winking at her.

Mayah pulled him back for another kiss and then let him go and sat up, and reached picking up her glasses and sliding them on.

Mark pulled her over to sit against him. "Lets go to that amusement park on the boardwalk, then we'll find someplace to have dinner."

Mayah nodded in agreement, she didn't care much what they did and long as she did it with him.

* * *

Mayah and Mark got in late, Mark shut the door and watched as Mayah pulled her clothes off, he loved the way she was with him, she had been shy at first, but the more they were together , she was losing her inhibitions.

Mayah turned to find Mark staring at her. "What?"

"You're naked." He said as if that explained it all. Mayah looked confused. "Yeah, cause I'm fixing to shower."

Mark just shook his head. "When I see you like that, its makes me want you, I want to fuck th hell outta ya." He said still looking at her.

Mayah turned red and walked over to him. "Mark Calaway, watch the language."

Mark smiled and lifted a lock of her curly hair. "So sorry, but thats what I want to do."

Mayah blushed and Mark just bent to kiss her cheek. "I'll go start the shower, don't keep me waiting."

Mayah watched the big man go in the bathroom and sighed. He made her feel so good. She wanted him, as many times as she could have him.

Her phone rang and she went and picked it up off the dresser. "Hello."

"Mayah I'm looking for Joshua, he was supposed to be home, he said he was coming to see you, where is he." A demanding voice asked.

"Bev, I seen him last night, and I haven't seen him since." Mayah said just wanting to get off the phone.

"Well, he hasn't called and he's not at home, his voice mail is picking up, I'm worried, I need you to look for him." her mother demanded.

"I don't think so, this is not my problem Bev." She said. Mark watched from the doorway, he could see she was upset.

"Why do you have to be such a useless child, you never could do anything I asked." Bev snapped.

Mayah felt her temper flair. "Maybe because you always treated me like crap, thats why, you're the reason I'm so messed up, you locked me up in a hot closet for two days, with nothing to eat or drink, yeah I finally remembered, thats why I'm so scared of the dark, and I was always having panic attacks, you're the one who is useless, useless as a mother." She yelled and hung up.

Mayah felt better for finally telling Bev how she felt, but all the emotions of remembering what she had done to her, deflated her good mood.

Mayah buried her face in her hands why did she have to call her, she wondered.

Mark came over and bent down in front of her. "You okay?" He asked, he heard what Mayah had said to her mother, anyone who could do that to a child was seriously messed up. Mayah looked up at Mark. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your good time."

Mark took her hands in his. "Hey its our good time, not just mine, and you're not ruining anything, c'mon and take a shower, and I'll order you some hot chocolate with marshmallows." he said rubbing her hands.

Mayah nodded and Mark pulled her up, and took her in the bathroom, he turned on the shower and got in and then turned to take her hand, pulling her in, he spent the next twenty minutes washing her slowly, rubbing her all over, relaxing her. Mayah leaned on him and he ran his hands down her back, pulling her close. "Better?"

Mayah nodded and relaxed even more under his roving hands and the hot water. Mark rinsed her off and turned the water off.

He dried off and turned to take her hand. "C'mon, you're hot chocolate will be here anytime."

Mark grabbed a towel and started drying her off. "I can do it." She said feeling a little silly letting him baby her.

Mark bent and kissed the corner of her mouth, just a quick peck. "I like touching ya." He said simply and finished drying her.

Mark pulled her in the bedroom and went to his bag and got a t-shirt and threw it too her. "Thanks."

Mark nodded and pulled on a pair of shorts and walked over to sit beside her. He took the comb from her fingers and turned her away from him and ran the comb through her damp curls.

Mayah could nearly die from how sweet he was being to her, each minute she spent with the man, she loved him more, but she kept remembering his words. "No strings, just sex, I don't do relationships." The words ran through her mind and she had to keep reminding herself that she couldn't get her hopes up, Mark wasn't looking for forever.

Mark placed a kiss on her neck and laid the comb on the table, he got up and answered the knock at the door and took the tray, giving the boy a tip. "Okay little lady, hot chocolate with marshmallows."

He handed a cup to her and she sat cross legged on the bed and drank it.

Mark couldn't define his feelings as he watched her, he liked her, he knew that much, he liked spending time with her, he liked having sex with her, beyond that he couldn't really say what was going on, he knew more than likely he would tire of her the way he did most women, but for now, he liked being with her.

He found himself wanting to protect her, take care of her, it freaked him out some, but when he looked at her, it brought all kind of protective urges up in him, the only woman he ever felt like this about was Kimi and she was his best friend, it was all too confusing, there was one other woman, but that was long ago when he was a wet behind the ears kid, he didn't even think of her anymore.

Mark turned on the small lamp and turned off the overhead light. He climbed in the bed and watched as she sat the empty cup on the bedside table, she lay down beside him and turned to face him. "Can I have a kiss, a good one?" She said smiling at him.

Mark ran his finger over her cheek. "Yeah I think thats doable."

He leaned forward and kissed her his mouth fitting over hers and gently teasing her lips. She smiled beneath his kiss and parted her lips and he slid his tongue in teasing her till she was breathless. She grinned at him. "That was a good one Mr. Taker."

Mark laughed. "I think Mark is fine, though I must admit, I'm used to Mr. Taker."

Mayah grinned at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Or I could call you daddy." She said and fell back in a fit of giggles, Mark smiled and pulled her in his arms. "Go to sleep brat." He ordered.

Mayah snuggled up to his chest and laid one small hand on his arm. "Aren't we going to have sex?"

Mark chuckled and ran his fingers through her curls. "We've had sex four times today, you want more?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't turn it down." She said yawning.

Mark kissed her on top of the head. "I know, but you can barely keep your eyes open, get some sleep." He said pulling her closer and rubbing her back with his big hand. Mayah sighed and closed her eyes.

As soon as Mayah was asleep, Mark got up and called Vince letting him know that her stepfather had been bugging her again. Vince said he was going to call Joshua and threaten to have a restraining order taken out against if he didn't quit bugging her. "What are you doing in Miami, anyway?"

Mark paused a moment. "Umm I decided to come down and enjoy the beach a few days, me and Mayah ran into each other.

"Well I'm glad you're there with her, I wont worry so much." Vince said.

Mark got off the phone feeling like a heel, here he was lying to Vince, if Vince knew what was going on he would probably kick his ass, or try anyway.

* * *

Vince tried in vain to get in touch with Joshua, Bev was hysterical, saying he was missing and something had happened to him.

Vince wasn't sure what to think, he would try back, he was sure Joshua was most likely laying low after harassing Mayah. He had no way of knowing that Joshua was dead and his body had been washed out with high tide last night.

* * *

_Warning sexual content!_

Mayah awoke the next morning rolling over, Mark was missing again, but she wasn't so worried this time, they had a few more days to themselves and she wasn't that worried about him taking off right now.

Mayah decided to call him and ask him to bring some coffee on his way back, she reached over across the bed to grab her phone form the table, she leaned over the edge and went tumbling off, the covers being caught by her foot was dragged down on top of her, she heard the door open and she pushed the covers off her head. "Let me guess you fell off the bed?"

Mayah grinned. "Yeah."

Mark just shook his head and bent down lifting her up and sitting her on the bed. He looked her over. "You okay?" Mayah nodded. "Uhhh huh."

Mark bent and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Coffee?"

Mayah nodded and propped a pillow against the headboard and Mark handed her a coffee. "We'll get some breakfast in a while."

Mayah sipped her coffee and watched him out of the corner of her eye, he was so handsome, she loved just looking at him, she couldn't believe a man like Mark wanted her.

Mayah reached out and caught a lock of his long hair in her hand. Mark smiled at her and set his coffee down, Mayah did the same and rolled over to lay on top of him. Mark's arms came around her and he smiled up at her. "You know you have a devastating smile right? I didn't even know you could smile for the first month or so, when you came back from your leave." She teased.

Mark gave her a mock glare. "You saying I'm grumpy?" Mayah giggled and leaned down to kiss him. "Yeah pretty much, thats what I'm saying."

Mark ran his hands down her back and cupped her bottom, pushing her against his now fully erect shaft. "Grumpy wants to fuck." He said biting at her lips.

"Mark, don't say that word." She said scolding him.

Mark shook his head. "Sorry..but I do." He said lifting her shirt and delighted to find she had no panties on, Mayah felt his shaft pressing at her through his shorts, she rubbed against him, riding him. "Mmmm I know what ya want." He said and kissed her again.

Mayah lifted her head as his hand spread her thighs wider. "I want Junior to come out and play." She said grinning.

Mark rolled her off him and quickly shed his shorts, Mayah hand wrapped around him as soon as he was naked, and Mark groaned. Mark closed his eyes as she stroked him. "You're a quick learner, I like that." He managed to croak out. Mayah grinned. "Lay back down."

She let go of him and Mark lay down on his back before reaching for her, he stripped the t-shirt over her head and pulled her on top of him. "Now, I got ya right where I want ya." He said teasing her with his shaft, nudging at her entrance.

Mayah grasped his arms and rubbed on him, causing all kinds of sparks to make both of them lose their breath.

"I like eager." He said. "Now spread em wider baby." He urged as he pressed into her moist sex, slowly.

Mayah bit her lip. "It feels so good."

Mark had to agree, good didn't describe it. He reached up to knead the soft flesh of her breasts as he he slowly sank in her tight passage, Mayah gripped his shoulders, whimpering as he sheathed himself in her slick heat.

Mayah moaned for release as his swollen shaft filled her completely. Mark didn't move though, he played with her nipples pinching them and she groaned. "Mark moveeee."

He smiled. "You move baby,"

Mayah started to move herself up and down slowly over his engorged shaft, her inner passage tightening around him. Mark groaned. "Mayah." he growled as she moved up and down on him.

Mark let his hands slide down her hips gripping her, guiding her to move faster, Mayah began to whimper as she got closer to release , Mark was pretty close himself, but watched her, she was so beautiful like this, he thought, he leaned up to capture her nipple in his mouth drawing hard on it, Mayah moaned as he suckled her. "Mark."

Mayah breathed out his name over and over , Mark could feel his climax approaching as she moved up and down over his shaft, he pulled back from her breast, his hands still helping her move on him. "Come for me baby, come hard for me." he growled. His voice was like hot lava, making her even hotter and wetter , she moved faster, with one last glide of her tight heat over his shaft, she fell apart yelling his name.

Mark's finger tightened on her hips and he growled her name and grunted as he emptied his seed deep in her womb, Mayah groaned when she felt him deep in her and collapsed on top of him, laying her head on his chest, Mark ran his hands down her back cupping her butt and pushing against her causing little shivers to course over her.

Mark chuckled at her sensitivity, her kissed her on top of the head. His smiled suddenly faded. "Shit, I forgot to use a condom." In all his years he had never slipped once, not with any woman , what the fuck was he thinking.

Mayah lifted her head. "It's okay, I'm all the pill, I been taking it for years to regulate my period, its okay." She said wanting to wipe the look off his face, was the thought of having a baby with her so terrible.

Mark relaxed. "Shit, scared the hell outta me, thats the last thing I need."

Mayah rolled off him and got up walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Mark frowned, she looked upset, what the hell did he do?

Mayah turned on the shower and got under the hot spray, tears pricked her eyes, she loved him, Mark had been honest with her, this wasn't his fault, she wanted more, but she couldn't have it, he acted like getting her pregnant would be the worst thing in the world. Mayah scrubbed her body and rinsed off. If she loved him this much in a short time, how would she feel when he walked away from her.

Mayah sighed, this was her own fault, she had went after Mark, he had tried to warn her, she had no one to blame but herself.

Mark was dressed when she came out and she went to her bag and pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt and got dressed, she put her glasses on and looked over at Mark who was watching her. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah sure." Mark wasn't so sure about that, she seemed upset, he wasn't sure what he had done, hell if he could figure out women half the time. "Want to go to breakfast."

"Sure." She said, Mark got up and stopped in front of her, he kissed her cheek. "Let's go."

Mayah took his offered hand and they left the room. Mayah wanted more, but then she membered what it was like to kiss him, touch him and she couldn't give that up, what they had would have to be enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Mayah was sitting in catering with Mickie. Mickie had become a good friend to her, and she was the only one Mayah could talk to about Mark, she knew Mickie wouldn't say anything.

In a way she was happy with Mark, when they were together, she thought about nothing but him, and how good he made her feel, but the problem was other people, when they were working Mark kept his distance and as he promised, acted like her boss and nothing else, he would creep to her room in the middle of the night and stay a couple of hours and sneak out again, it was starting to make her feel like a ring rat, when other people were around, he was all business, even though he didn't yell at her like he used to , well not as much anyway.

She had got to the arena early this afternoon, to find Mark in his dressing room, he had dragged her in and locked the door and made love to her right against the door, she smiled, that had been good, but then when he was done, he turned right back in to her boss, like what they had just done had never happened.

Mickie told her she needed to give him a ultimatum, but she knew what would happen if she told him, she didn't want to hide there relationship or what ever it was they had, he would dump her like yesterdays newspaper.

Mayah sighed and stuck the blow pop back in her mouth. "Umm girl, you might want to lose that sucker, you been playing with, Mark has been watching you with that thing for the last ten minutes and he looks like he is about to come attack you." Mickie said.

Mayah hadn't even seen Mark come in. She looked over his way and sure enough he looked horny as hell, she gave the blow pop a long slow twirl and pulled it out of her mouth, grinning. Mark growled, just wait till he got her alone, he was going to tear that ass up.

Mickie suppressed a grin. "Watch it girly, he looks dangerous."

Mayah just smiled and stuck the sucker back in her mouth. "I gotta go, I''ll see you Sunday." Mickie said.

Mark watched her playing with that damn sucker, he wouldn't have her tonight, he had a flight to North Carolina, he missed the kids and decided to go see them. Damn but he wanted the girl, two weeks and he thought he would have his fill, but no, he wanted her even more.

He frowned as he saw Maria come in, she hadn't messed with Mayah, but she always seemed to be lurking around the girl, he didn't like it one bit.

He got up and walked over to Mayah. "I need to talk to you about my schedule."

Mayah took the sucker from her mouth and smiled. "Okay."

Mark took her arm. "Grab your stuff."

Mayah's grin got even wider and she packed up her lap top, she never thought she had it in her to make a man crazy, but she was doing a good job.

As soon as Mark had her in the hallway, he turned to look at her. "You're just bad, you know that right?"

Mayah grinned. "What do you mean?"

Mark sighed and kept walking. "I have my match next and then I have to go and catch my flight, I was thinking of meeting up with you Saturday in Topeka, instead of coming in Sunday,we could spend the day together."

"That would be nice." Mayah said. Mark pulled her in his dressing room and slammed the door and bent kissing her deeply.

Mayah wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. The kiss made her knees weak and she leaned against him. Mark pulled back keeping his arms around her. "Be sure you have some of them suckers, we're going to have a little fun."

Mayah smiled up at him. "I , thought you might have your own sucker for me." She said giggling.

Mark closed his eyes, she was killing him, junior was begging for relief, but he didn't have time.

Mark opened his eyes and looked down at her, he ran his hands through her curls and bent to kiss her. "Its on Saturday baby."

Mayah nodded. "Go on your match is up next."

Mark nodded and she moved so he could leave. Mayah shook her head sadly, he never invited her home with him, not that she expected him to invite her to Jeff and Kimi's, but the fact that he was ashamed he was sleeping with her, was beginning to hurt her more and more.

* * *

Mark looked for Mayah after his match but she had sent some gopher to pick up his ring gear and get it back to wardrobe. When he asked the boy at Mayah, he told her that she had left earlier.

Mark slammed around his dressing room packing his bag up. She could at least told him bye or some shit, damn what the fuck was her problem, he thought. He got his stuff together and went to find Randy, Randy was going down to visit too, so they were on the same flight, and he was riding with Randy.

He met him at the back door of the arena. "You seen Mayah?" he asked Randy.

Randy just stared at him, he knew Mark was messing with the girl and he didn't like it, he saw the way they were with each other, when they thought no one was looking. "Why, didn't get to fuck her before you left?"

Mark grabbed Randy by the front of his shirt. "You just watch your mouth."

Randy pushed Mark off of him. "You know what you're doing is fucked up, she's in love with you."

"Randy this is none of your business, Mayah is a adult not a kid."

Randy just shook his head and they headed out to the rental. Randy opened the door and got in and Mark got in the passenger side. "I just hope you can live with breaking that girls heart."

Mark didn't answer. He didn't need any guilt trips, him and Mayah had a understanding and they both liked things just the way they was.

* * *

Mayah got on her flight to Kansas, she should have said goodbye to Mark, but being treated like his dirty secret was getting to her.

She settled down and closed her eye, she loved him, and maybe she had got her hopes up that he would love her too, but that wasn't happening, he was happy with things they way they were.

* * *

Vince picked up his ringing cellphone, he hoped it wasn't Bev again, she had called him everyday for two weeks, saying that Joshua hadn't come home yet, Vince didn't really care, there was nothing he could do about it. "Hello."

"Mr. McMahon we're looking for one of your employee's Mayah Justice, this is the Georgia police department, we cant seem to get in touch with her."

"What is this about?" He asked worried.

"About her mother, she was found strangled to death outside her home today, we need to inform her daughter."

Vince was in shock, and worried, what the hell was going on? "I'll try to call her and let her know, I'll be in touch." He said.

Vince hung up and tried to call Mayah but her phone went to voice mail. Where the hell was she, Vince had a bad feeling about this and Joshua missing too, something was not right.

* * *

Mark and Randy sat surrounded by kids and Mark held his little namesake in his arms. He was so cute, looking just like Kimi. "Boy he's getting big."

Jeff laughed. "All they do is eat."

Mark smiled and bounced the baby in his lap. Ozee smiled up at Mark. "We miss you Leksi."

Mark grinned at the boy. "I've missed you too, I'm taking you guys to the zoo tomorrow, we're going to have lots of fun."

Kimi smiled. Mark was so good with her kids. They all stayed up late visiting and when the kids were finally tucked in for the night Kimi took Mark's hand and led him outside to sit on the deck. "So whats up with you and Mayah?"

"God not you too, listen Kimi, me and Mayah are both adults okay, we like having sex, thats it, theres nothing else there."

"So thats why you been trying to call her all night and you look worried, because you want to have sex with her." Kimi asked.

Mark sighed. "No, I mean she's a nice kid, and I just want to make sure she got her flight alright, okay?"

Kimi smiled. "Sure okay." She knew Mark pretty well, he was crazy about the girl, he was just scared to death, she could see that.

Jeff came out and sat down. "So when are you and Mayah getting hitched?"

Mark jumped up and stormed in the house, and Kimi and Jeff started laughing. "Boy is he in denial?"

Kimi nodded. "Yeah he is, but he's a good guy, he'll wake up eventually."

* * *

Maria sat in the airport looking at her phone, she sighed and flipped it open and dialed the number. "She's heading to Topeka, Kansas next, she be alone till Sunday." Maria said.

She listened for a minute and then hung up, she had done what she was supposed to do, now she was done with this.

* * *

Mayah got in late and checked into her hotel, she had her phone off cause she didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Mayah lay back on the bed, just wishing Mark was here with her, she already missed him. She got up and undressed and got ready for bed, it was late and she was tired. She thought about calling Mark, but she figured he might be asleep, so she crawled under the covers and was soon fast asleep.

--

Mark put Mayah out of his mind and enjoyed his day at the zoo with the kids, being with them made him happy, he loved them dearly. He smiled as Ozee ran back and forth the little guy was always full of energy. "Leksi, can we go look at the alligators?" Mato asked eating a ice cream cone.

Mark nodded and swung Dakota up in his arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love you Leksi."

He smiled. "I love you too baby." He took Ozee's hands and followed the boys down the where the alligators were.

Taki ran over to him. "Leksi, mama said you need to get married and settle down, I heard her tell Papa, are you getting married?"

Mark groaned inwardly, he knew Kimi meant well, but she was really pushing it."No, I'm not getting married, I'm too busy to get married."

Taki just looked at him. "Mama and Papa are busy , but they got married."

Mark nodded. "But I don't like anyone enough to marry them, when you get married, it should be to someone very special."

"Like mama?" Taki asked.

Mark smiled. "Yeah like your Mama."

Mark thoughts were pulled to Mayah, she still hadn't answered her phone this morning, he was beginning to worry, he would try to call again later.

* * *

Mayah had got up early and went downstairs to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, she looked through the local paper while she ate looking for something to do today.

She seen the area had a botanical garden, she jotted down the address and decided to go spend the morning there. She looked at her phone which she still had set to go to voice mail, there was five messages from Mark and two from Vince, she sighed listened to the messages from Mark.

She shook her head, he was angry because she left without saying goodbye, and then angry because she hadn't called, the last message he was yelling into the phone. She flipped the phone shut and shook her head , he got so wound up sometimes.

He acted like he cared, he just cared in a really loud voice she thought smiling, she forgot all about the messages from Vince and got up and paid for her breakfast, she decided she didn't feel like dealing with a yelling Mark, she would call him later.

* * *

Mark sat on the deck by himself, the smaller kids were taking a nap and Mato and Taki were out riding their bikes with Jeff and Randy.

He had just left another not so nice message for Mayah, what the fuck was her problem, had he pissed her off? He didn't know why she wouldn't call him back. He sighed, he really missed her, he wished he had made plans to go down to Topeka before Saturday, he loved spending time with the kids, but he wished she was with him, or he was with her. Mark shook his head, it would be a cold day in hell before he sat around mooning over some woman. He got up and went to find the boys.

--

Mayah walked through the gardens, it was beautiful and peaceful, she hummed off tune as she walked along the little stone path, it was nice and warm out and she smiled as bees buzzed around the flowers.

She was so entranced with flowers and the beautiful day, she never noticed someone walk up behind her, something heavy came down on the back of her head, she fell unconscious to the ground.

The man looked at her. He bent down and lifted her in his arms. "Well well, its nice to see you again." He looked around and then quickly walked off, lucky for him, the place was empty.

* * *

Vince dialed Mark's number, he was worried sick. "Hello."

"Hey Mark, I hate to bother you on you days off but I'm worried about Mayah, have you heard from her?"

Mark got up and went outside. "No, I tried to call her a couple of times to make sure she got in safe and all I got was voice mail."

"Me too, The police in Georgia called, her mother was found strangled and with Joshua missing, I have a bad feeling, I don't know, something is just not right."

Mark felt his heart skip a beat, what if something had happened to her. " Do you think she's in danger?"

Vince paused. "I don't know, but I'm worried."

Mark tried to stop the panic in him self. "I'm going to head on down there to check on her, if I cant find her, I'll call you and you can head down too, I'll check in with the local police if I cant find her."

"Mark thank you I appreciate it, I'm heading down myself, I'll meet you at her hotel, I'll keep trying to call her.

Mark hung up and went to find Kimi, he explained to her what was going on. "Go ahead, go, call me when you find her." She said giving him a hug, she watched him run upstairs to get his bag. "There goes a man in love, he just don't know it."

* * *

Mayah awoke in a cold empty room with no windows, she was laying on the floor and she groaned when she tried to sit up, her head was pounding. Her hand went to the back of her head and she winced when she touched the big knot."I'm going to have brain damage before its over with." She muttered.

She was relieved to find a small lamp plugged in on the floor, she scooted over next to it, at least she had some light. There was a bottle of water on the floor and she picked it up and opened it taking a long drink, she wondered if Joshua had kidnapped her to take her home.

She got up and grabbed the wall when a wave of dizziness hit her, she walked along the wall for support till she got to the door, she tried to open it, but it was locked, she banged on the door for a few minutes and then yelled out hoping someone would hear her. Mayah finally sank to the floor, what the hell was going on, she wondered if Maria was behind this again.

Mayah thought about Mark wishing she had called him back now, she would give anything to hear his voice even if he was yelling. Mayah crawled back over next to the lamp and lay down on the cold floor.

She was soon asleep again, unaware when the door opened at the man who walked in and just stared at her. He dropped a blanket on her and left again.

* * *

Vince was waiting on his flight and decided to call Chase, he didn't talk to the man that much, he had very little to do with Mayah, but he wondered if he knew who would want to hurt Bev and Joshua.

"Hello."

"Chase its Vince, have you heard about Bev?"

Chase sighed. "Yeah I did, I would be sorry for Mayah, but the woman was never a mother to her, shes better off."

"I cant find Mayah shes missing, do you have any idea who would have done this to Bev, Joshua has been missing a few weeks too, I'm worried about Mayah." Vince said.

"I'm sure the two of them have made plenty of enemies, but no, I don't know who would want to kill them, you think someone would hurt Mayah?" While it was true he wasn't that close to his sister, he wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

Vince sighed. "I'm worried, I cant get in touch with her, maybe I'm worrying over nothing, I don't know."

Chase shook his head, he had cut his father out of his life when he was just a kid for this very reason, too much drama. "Look, if I knew anything I would tell you, but I don't, Mayah is a good kid despite the fucked up father she had,Let me know when you find Mayah and if you need help looking for her call me."

"Thanks Chase." Vince said and got off the phone, Chase had always seen his father in a bad light, he supposed it was because he was the product of a affair and Issac hadn't been around for him that much.

Vince headed for his gate, he just prayed he was overreacting and that Mayah was okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews! Happy Mothers Day to all the moms out there.  
**

* * *

Mayah slowly came awake, she sat up, noticing the blanket over here, her watch and cell phone were gone, she had no sense of time and how long she had been here.

Mayah wanted to cry, but she refused too, she would get out of here, she vowed, she was pretty sure that Joshua was behind this, she just had to figure out how to get out of here, she looked around, no windows just the door.

She noticed there was a package of donuts on the floor, she opened the box and grabbed one, she reasoned that Joshua wouldn't poison her and she was hungry. She just hoped Joshua showed up soon, so she could reason with him, she wondered how long it would take anyone to notice she was missing.

Mayah yawned she didn't know why she was so sleepy, she tried to stay awake, she had to try to think of ways to get out of here, but she couldn't keep her eyes opened and she slumped back in the floor asleep.

* * *

Mark cursed, he had been here a few hours, he had checked Mayah's room and there was no clues, there, her bed had been slept in, so she had been there last night, the restaurant recognized a picture of her , she had ate there early this morning.

Mark called the police, but they said since she was an adult, she had to be missing forty eight hours to do anything.

He sank in a chair in the lobby. "Wait a minute." He pulled out his phone and called the car rental place to see if Mayah had rented a car, she had. Mark reported it missing so they would put a trace on it, the rental company promised to call him back when the car was found. He stood as he seen Vince come through the lobby door. Vince rushed over. "Have you found her?"

Mark shook his head. "But I put a trace on her rental, her room was slept in, maybe she is just out site seeing, but then why wont she answer the phone?"

"I don't know, what about the police?" Vince asked.

"She has to be missing forty-eight hour before they will do anything. Mark ran his hand through his long hair frustrated.

"I'm going to go out and drive around, maybe I'll spot her, you stay here in case she comes back." mark said.

Vince nodded , he just hoped to God, Mayah was alright. He pulled out his phone and decided to call John, maybe he had heard from her.

Mark didn't like the helpless feeling of panic that had settled in his chest, he wanted, needed to do something, but there was nothing he could do. He wondered if she was okay, was she scared where ever she was at, maybe he should have taken her getting locked in that closet more seriously, but if Maria was behind that, then this would have nothing to do with now or did it. Maria, maybe she knew something, hell maybe she was behind this. He turned the car back around and headed back for the hotel, he would talk to Vince and see if Vince could get a hold of Maria, to see if she knew anything.

* * *

Mayah finally realized she was being drugged, she was far to groggy, when she woke again, she found another bottle of water, which she decided not to touch even though she was thirsty, she seen the bucket in the corner and she did have to pee, she sighed, she supposed she didn't have a choice.

Mayah got done and settled back on the blanket on the floor, she couldn't afford to be drugged, she had to keep a clear mind, she wanted to be awake when Joshua came back, so she could knock his head in, she decided she would take the lamp and stand behind the door and when he came in she would hit with it and run, it seemed like a good plan, and she didn't know if anyone would be looking for her anytime soon. She closed her eyes and thought of Mark, and the way he had kissed her the last time she seen him, God she loved him, she would give anything to be with him right now.

* * *

Mark sat with Vince while he talked to Maria, he could tell from the conversation, that Vince was getting no where. Vince hung up and frowned, she claims to know nothing, I don't know what to think."

"Call John and have him go down and talk to her in person, maybe he can get somewhere with her, she has a crush on him, maybe he can use that to his advantage." Mark said,

Vince nodded and got up and went to make the phone call. Mark put his head in his hands, this was his fault, he could have come with her, if he had she would be here and be fine, now she was God knows where, he felt sick to his stomach with worry. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

* * *

Two days had passed and Mark was now beyond worry, he was ill and cranky, they had found Mayah's rental at the botanical gardens, they had found her cellphone thrown in some bushes. The police were treating it as a abduction. He felt so helpless and poor Vince was beside himself, Mayah's older brother was even flying in today. John was supposed to talk to Maria today, he hoped they heard something soon, or he was going to lose it.

--

John walked up the steps to Maria's home, he hadn't called her , he wanted the element of surprise, he rang the door bell and Maria answered the door looking like hell. "John what do you want?" She snapped.

John pushed past her. "I want to know where Mayah is, you better start talking if you know anything."

Maria walked past him and sat back on her couch. "I don't know what you're talking about."

John bent down in front of her."Maria, the girl has been abducted by God knows who? If you know something, you better spill it."

Maria bit her bottom lip. "Look I didn't do anything, I didn't even lock her in that utility room, I just said I did."

John frowned. "Why?"

Maria sighed. "If I tell you, he'll kill me."

John sat down next to Maria. "Who will kill you?"

"I don't know, when Mayah first started working , she pissed me off, then I seen her hanging all over you and that made me even madder, this guy showed up one day and said he wanted me to watch her and he would pay me, it was a lot of money too, all I had to do was call him and let him know the city we were in, no big deal, but he's the one that locked her in that utility room, and he was going to come back and get her, but Mark found her, he was mad, I told him I didn't want to help him no more, and he threatened to kill me, I think he is going to kill Mayah."

John was angry. "I cant believe you would do this shit cause you're jealous, who the hell is this guy?"

Maria looked ready to cry. "I don't know, he wears a hat and sunglasses when I see him, he look like a older guy, but I cant be sure, I only seen him a couple of time, and just once with out his hat and sunglasses."

John cursed and got up. "Get dressed, you're going back to Topeka with me, you're the only one that knows what this guy looks like, he didn't say what he was going to do to her?"

Maria stood and looked at John. "He said, it was time for her to die, thats what he said."

John wanted to slap Maria. "And you helped this sicko, whats wrong with you."

Maria shrank back from his anger. "I tried to get out, after he said that, but he said he would kill me."

John was so angry he felt like slapping her, but he didn't, he wouldn't sink to hitting a woman, Mark on the other hand might not have any such qualms, he had spoke to Mark earlier and was surprised by the mans anger, he knew Mark liked Mayah, but now he was wondering if it was something more.

* * *

Mark and Vice had been holed up in the hotel room most of the day, waiting around for the police to figure something out, there was a knock at the door and Vince went to get it. "Hey Chase."

Mark looked at the man surprised, he didn't look anything like Mayah, he was tall and had sandy hair with brown eyes.

Vince introduced them and Chase asked if they had learned anything new.

Mark shook his head. "Not a clue."

Chase sighed."I hope shes alright, I cant think who would have anything to gain, except maybe Joshua, if something happened to her now, he would have control of all that money."

Vince shook his head. "No you would, as Issac's only surviving child."

Chase jumped up. "Don't even go there Vince, I know I haven't been close to Mayah, but I would never hurt her, besides have you really ever looked at Issac's will? If anything happens to Mayah , the money goes to a old friend of his Jonathan Stavers, some old college buddy of his. If anybody has a motive, he does, though I've never even seen the man, he didn't even show up at Issac's funeral, but he's alive and well, living in South American, last I heard."

Vince frowned. "Thats odd, Issac never mentioned him to me, and I've known Issac since we were both teenagers."

Mark looked at both me. "Seems to me we should call the police and give em this guys name, see if he's in the country."

Vince jumped up to make the call. "So you work with Mayah?" Chase asked.

Mark nodded. "I'm her boss, she works for me."

"Vince told me she was happy, being away form that damn old mansion and away from Bev and Joshua." Chase said.

"Very happy." Mark said thing about the way she smiled and sung, and bounced around, she was a happy person, he would give anything to see her walk in the room singing out of tune.

* * *

Mayah was very weak, she had been waiting two days for Joshua to show up, but it was like he knew she wasn't drinking the water he had left, she wanted it so bad, she felt like she was dying of thirst.

She lay on the blanket as weak as a kitten, but she was scared to eat anymore of the donuts or drink the water, but then again, she might die if Joshua left her down here much longer. Mayah closed her eyes and prayed for help to come, she wished that Mark would find her and take her out of here, she could almost hear him calling her name, her eyes snapped open, but then she realized she was worse off than she thought, she was hearing things, how long before she started to hallucinate.

* * *

The next morning Mark was dragged from sleep by the ringing of his phone, he sat up and grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"Mr. Calaway, its the police, that lead of your about Jonathan Stavers, may be on the right track, he lives in South America, he's married has five children, he is sixty-five, he has only been married ten years, small children, unusual to start your family that late in life, he has been in the states for several months from checking on his passport, we don't know where he is at the moment though, we cant seem to track him after he entered the states."

Mark growled with frustration. "Well keep looking, its the only lead we have."

Mark turned at the knock on the door and went over to open the door. "You." He snapped pulling maria in th door. "What the hell did you do to her." He demanded.

Maria started crying and Mark rolled his eyes. John just shook his head and told Mark what Maria had told him

Mark turned to glare at the girl. "If anything happens to Mayah,your ass is mine." He snapped.

"I'm taking her down to the police station, they have a sketch artist waiting for her, they figure if they can get a good description out they can put it out there, maybe someone has seen this guy and will recognize him."

"Good idea." Mark said, he just wanted Maria out of his face. John pulled Maria out of the room and they left.

Mark sat down with a sigh, he felt like he should be able to do something, but his hands were tied, all he could do was wait.

* * *

Mayah had drifted out again, then she heard a voice. "Sit up buttercup, drink some water."

She frowned as the bottle was put to her lips, someone was holding her up. "C'mon, you need to drink this, you're dehydrated."

Mayah opened her eyes and reached for her glasses sliding them on. She took a sip of the water. "Good girl."

Mayah frowned the room was dim , not dark, she looked up at the man who was holding her up, and her heart skipped a beat, she must be hallucinating.

"Daddy?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Mayah just stared at the man, it was daddy, she wasn't hallucinating, if she was he would still be young, but he had aged, his sandy hair was gray. "Daddy, it cant be, you're dead."

The man smiled. "Rumors of my death are greatly exaggerated."

* * *

Mark was waiting around for John and Maria to get back from the police station, he hoped the sketch would help lead to who had taken Mayah. Vince looked at Mark. "Mark, I know Mayah works for you, but what the hell is really going on between you to, this is a little more than worrying about someone that works for you. Mark looked at Vince like a deer in headlight. "Ummm..."

Vince shook his head. "Mark, Mayah is grown, I cant tell her what to do, but you better not hurt her, I can see you care about her."

Mark turned away from Vince, he had been sick with worry since she went missing, yes he cared about her, but that changed nothing, Mark wanted nothing to do with marriage or a long term relationship. Right now all he wanted was to see her face and know she was okay, he couldn't worry about anything else right now.

* * *

Mayah watched as her father sat down on a empty chair across from her, why wasn't he glad to see her, she was confused. "Daddy what happened.?"

"Bad things buttercup, remember the year you turned seven and you fell off that bicycle of yours, bashed you head open, you lost too much blood before I could get you to the hospital, they wanted me to give some blood, because you needed some, imagine my surprise, when we weren't matching blood types, but I figured you had Bev's, anyway they gave you donated blood, and then I asked the doctor what your blood type was, boy was I surprised, it wasn't Bev's either, that lying bitch had been cheating on me, I was devastated, Chase was a waste of my time, just like his sorry mother, you I had big plans for."

Mayah watched her father, or no not her father, his voice was harsh and he was angry, this wasn't the daddy, she remembered. "Daddy what do you mean, if you're not my father, who is?"

Issac gave a humorless laugh. "That sorry ass Joshua, he was screwing your mother for years behind my back, when I found out I was angry, I thought you were mine, but no those two assholes even stole that from me, I decided it was time to disappear, The man on the plane was Jonathan Stavers , a old acquaintance of mine, the plane was rigged, he was killed, but I greased some palms and the medical examiner, said it was me, so I took his identity and moved to South America."

Mayah just stared at the man she had worshiped, the only person who had ever loved her, all the times Chase had trashed him, said what a bastard he was, she had defended him. "You left me there, with them, they treated me like crap, how could you do that?" She asked, tears in her eyes, she loved this man, so what he wasn't her father, how could he just dump her.

"Buttercup, you have to understand, you weren't mine, I invested eight years in you, for what, for nothing, I know, its not your fault, but I made plans then, I took off under a new identity, I planned it for a while, diverting funds into a new bank account , I got married ten years ago, I have five beautiful children, who are going to get there rightful inheritance, but there is just one problem, you, when you turn thirty the money is yours,." Issac said.

Mayah just looked at him unbelievingly "You cant mean..." She trailed off to horrified to even voice it.

"Now Buttercup, I would not have come back if I didn't need the money, I got myself in a little trouble with some drug dealers, I have been very profitable, but well things happen, I have to get my wife and children out of harms way, I left enough evidence around that it will look like Joshua killed you, I collect the money I left to my new identity and be on my away, change my name again and disappear , very simple."

Mayah felt the tears on her cheeks, she was heart broken, she didn't really cared if she died right now, this man had broken her heart. "I'm so sorry I have to do this buttercup, really I am, now I want you to finish that water and you'll pass out cold, you wont feel a thing, I don't want to hurt you."

Mayah picked up the water and looked at it and brought it to her lips.

* * *

Mark looked at the composite sketch and shook his head and handed it to Vince and Chase. "Issac." They both said at the same time.

Mark looked confused. "Mayah's dad, he's dead."

Chase just shook his head. "Its him, just older." Vince nodded. "Yeah its him, but what the hell does this mean, Issac is dead, he died in a plane crash, I men they recovered what was left of him, the medical examiner identified him, by his dental records, does he have a brother or some relative we don't know about?"

Chase shook his head. "Not that I know of."

One of the policeman handed Vince a photocopy of a passport. "Take a look, thats Jonathan Stavers, looks like the same guy."

Vince frowned confused. "I don't like this, this is just too weird."

Mark didn't like it either, he didn't give a shit who the guy was, they just needed to find him and Mayah.

Chase frowned. "Thats Issac, thats for sure, that old bastard has went and pulled a fast one, if he did take Mayah its for one reason to get her out of the way, so he can get his money back, remember his will, if anything happens to Mayah the money goes to this fake Jonathan Stavers, the old fuck planned this."

The cop shook his head. "The police in Georgia have been in touch with us, they found evidence that Joshua Banks hired someone to try to kill Ms. Justice."

Chase shook his head. "I don't believe that, I bet Joshua is just as dead as Bev, I bet that evidence was planted, Issac is trying to cover all his basis."

Vince just shook his head. "I just cant believe this, Issac was my friend, he loved Mayah, he wouldn't hurt her."

"Issac was always good at hiding what a jerk he was, Vince you've been had, okay, now we need to find Mayah and fast."

John came out from the back of the police station and the guys caught him up on what was going on. "They arrested Maria for conspiracy to commit kidnapping and a few other things." He told them.

Mark frowned. "Good I hope they keep her in jail, I cant believe she would do this to someone innocent like Mayah." He said his anger getting the best of him.

Vince nodded in agreement. "Shes done with her career anyway."

The Policeman took the sketch back. "We're going to a APB out on this man, hopefully someone will spot him."

Mark for one was tired of sitting around doing nothing, but he knew there really wasn't anything he could do, he hated feeling helpless, but at this point it was just waiting around hoping they were lucky and someone spotted this guy.

* * *

Mayah took a long drink of the water and lowered the bottle, she decided she wasn't ready to die just yet, she had to put her emotions over Issac's betrayal aside right now and try to get out of here.

It was now or never she spit the water right in Issac's face and jumped on him knocking him back in the chair onto the floor, his gun went flying and Mayah scooted off him and grabbed the gun and made for the open door.

She looked down the long hallway trying to decide where to go, when she was tackled by Issac. "Really dumb." He snapped putting his hands around her throat choking her.

Mayah still had the gun clutched in her hand, but she couldn't get it out from between their bodies, she tried to squirm out of his grasp, but she couldn't, she felt herself getting dizzy from lack of air, she kicked out a leg and instantly, he cried out and fell back away from her. Mayah drug air into her lungs, coughing.

She knew she had to get going, she took off down the hallway, still dizzy, she had lost her glasses in the fray , and that wasn't helping.

Mayah wanted to cry, but she gave herself a pep talk this was not the time to break down.

She came to another long corridor and ran as fast as she could, she didn't hear Issac behind her, but that didn't mean anything. He knew this place better than her, he could sneak up on her in a second. She seen a stairway at the end of the corridor and ran to it, but at the last second Issac stepped in front of her.

"Buttercup give me the gun and lets finish this, I didn't want to have to hurt you, you've grown some gumption over the years, but thats enough." Issac said.

Mayah backed up. "No, leave me alone." She said raising the gun.

Issac smiled. "Buttercup, you're not going shoot daddy, give me the gun." He said walking forward.

Mayah cocked the trigger, she really didn't want to shoot him, she loved him, in spite of everything, he was the only person who had loved her when she was a child. "Don't."

He shook his head. "You wont shoot me, you don't have it in you."

Mayah thought back to all the times, he had been good to her when she was a child, what happened to that man, that man was gone, he would kill her if he had the chance. Issac saw the indecision in her eyes and lunged at her, before she could think she pulled the trigger, Mayah watched in what seemed to be slow motion as he grabbed his stomach and crumpled to the floor.

Mayah wasn't taking any chances, she ran around him and up the stairs, putting out of her mind what she had just done.

* * *

The day had seemed to crawl slowly and Mark was tired of being cooped up in a room with Vince and John, they were all worried, and John had called Randy, he would be in later, now it was one more person to sit around and wring there hands. He paced back and forth, wearing the carpet down. The phone rang and Mark grabbed it. "Yes."

He listened to the police and nodded. "Okay we'll be there."

Mark grabbed his keys. "Call Chase, she's at the hospital, I don't have all the details, but the cop said to need get down there."

Vince and John jumped up to follow Mark and Vince dialed Chases number, to let him know what was going on.

* * *

Mark, Vince and John practically plowed into the hospital and was met on the third floor by the police. "Look, you can go back in the a while, the doctors are checking her out, we've already taken her statement."

Mark demanded to know what had happened, just as Chase walked in.

"Well she said it was her dad, who kidnapped her, that he was going to kill her, to get his money back, she manged to get his gun , and she had to shoot him to escape, he had her in a abandoned building, in the basement, she manged to find her way to a second floor window and she jumped to get away, she ran to a phone booth and called 911, thats one tough little girl, shes pretty bruised and battered, weak from lack of food and water, but she'll be okay, physically anyway, she is pretty messed up about her dad doing this to her, and we haven't told her yet, but her dad died soon after he was shot, I figured family would want to tell her that."

All four of the men were shocked. "I just cant believe Issac would do this." Vince said shaking his head. "I can '" Chase said looking angry.

Mark knew how Mayah felt about her father, she worshiped him, she must be devastated, no matter what the man did, she was going to be crushed when she found out she had killed him, he hated to think what this was going to do to her.

The doctor came out. "You guys Miss Justice's family?" All four of the men nodded.

"She's lucky that jump didn't hurt her worse, no broken bones, she's pretty bruised up, scrapes from falling so far, she was choked, she has some pretty nasty bruises on her throat and shes in some pain from that, but we gave her some mild pain killers, physically she should be fine in a couple of days, she can leave here tomorrow morning, emotionally she is going to need you, just let her talk and cry as needed, two at a time to see her." He said.

Vince thanked the doctor and he and Chase went back to see her.

Mark sat down and put his head in his hands. John sat down beside him. "You really care about her."

Mark sighed. "I'm glad she's okay, I should have stayed with her, this would have never happened."

John shook his head. "Sounds like her dad was whack in the head, he would have found a opportunity, not your fault."

"I couldn't even help her, she had to save herself, almost got killed getting away from that jerk, now she has to deal with the fact she killed her dad, she's such a sweet girl, hows she going to deal with that?"

"With help from all of us, we're all her friends, she's alive, she going to be fine." John said.

Mark wished he could feel the same, but Mayah had had it so rough already and then to have her dad try to kill her for money, what must she be feeling like?

* * *

Vince walked in the room with Chase behind them, they both were shocked at the bruises on her throat, he could tell the bastard had been trying to kill her.

Mayah looked up and even managed a small smile for Vince. "Hey Uncle Vince."

Vince sat down on the side of the bed and pulled her in a hug. "Thank God you're alright buttercup."

Mayah closed her eyes. "Please don't ever call me that again."

Vince nodded. "Sorry sweetheart."

Chase looked at his sister and sat down on the other side. "You okay kid?"

Mayah looked at Chase, he wasn't even really her brother, tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them back. She wasn't going to be no baby. "I'm okay, have you heard if Dadd...Issac is okay?"

Chase and Vince looked at each other. "Mayah he didn't make it." Vince said.

Mayah closed her eyes, she shouldn't care but she did, she had took another human life and it made her sick."He wasn't my daddy, thats why he left, he found out I belonged to Joshua and he just left me there, like I didn't matter no more."

Vince patted her back. "I'm so sorry Mayah, I wish I could take the pain away, but honey you know you have me, you're my family always."

"I'll be fine." She said, she moved back from Vince and looked at Chase. "I'll make sure you get his money Chase, I don't have any right to it, and I don't want it."

"I don't either, we'll figure out something later, okay, don't worry about that right now, I'm so sorry Mayah, sorry he did you like this." Chase said.

Mayah nodded and wondered if Mark was here, she wished he was but didn't really expect him to be, he was probably busy.

Chase gave her a hug and told her he would send John in and she nodded. All she really wanted was Mark, she wanted to be in his big arms where she felt safe.

Vince watched her, she wasn't crying, she seemed to be in a daze of sorts and he didn't know quite what to do. "Mayah I'm sending you home, you can stay with Linda, till you're up to working."

Mayah shook her head, "I'll be at work tomorrow night, I need to work, I'll be fine." She insisted.

Vince just nodded, if she felt like working, she should work. John came in a sat down on the side of the bed, pulling Mayah in a hug. "Was worried about you girl."

Mayah returned his hug. "My girl, okay huh?"

Mayah managed a small smile. "I'm fine." John frowned at the bruises on her throat. "You know, you can go stay at my place if you want, till you're feeling better."

Mayah shook her head. "I need to work, I'll be out of here tomorrow, the doctor, says I'm fine."

John nodded. "Well if you get lonely, you can come crash with me and Randy, speaking of him, he'll be in tonight to see you."

Mayah smiled. "Okay, and If I get lonely, I'll take you up on staying with you."

John hugged her again, he was relieved she was okay.

Vince and John stayed for a while, finally Vince stood. "I want you to get some rest, we'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up, okay?"

Mayah nodded, she was really disappointed Mark wasn't here, when she was scared, all she had thought about was Mark. "I need my glasses, I lost them somewhere down there."

Vince nodded. "I think the police found them, I'll have them bring them in, okay?"

She nodded and Vince hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Mayah smiled. "Me too."

John bent down and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow, if you need me, call me, it'll take me a minute to get here, okay?"

She nodded, she really just needed to close her eyes for a minute.

Mayah closed her eyes and started singing to herself, that always calmed her down, she just didn't want to think about Issac anymore, she had loved him so much and she thought he loved her too, she just didn't understand how he could do this.

"I've never been so glad to here your singing."

Mayah's eyes popped open and she seen Mark standing there, Mark couldn't resist a moment longer, he had been sitting out in that damn waiting room forever, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her in his lap, hugging her. Mayah snuggled closer, this was all she had thought about locked in that basement. Mayah couldn't believe he was here, but she wasn't about to question it, she was just happy he was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Mark held the girl tight, he wasn't prepared for the rush of relief when he seen her, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. Mayah clung to him. "Thank you for coming." She said in a quiet voice." Mark lifted her back in the bed and took a good look at her, the dark bruises on her throat made him sick, what if she hadn't got away, she could be laying dead somewhere. "I was worried sick."

Mayah took his hand, and Mark wrapped his hand tight around hers. "Are you okay Sweetheart?"

Mayah shook her head. "Not really." She tired to be brave and strong in front of Vince, John and Chase, but she knew she could be honest with Mark. "I was so scared." She said her voice trembling .

Mark sat back beside her and wrapped on his arms around her, pulling her against him. "I know you was, but you were brave Mayah and strong, you got yourself out of a a bad situation, I don't know how many people could do the same."

Mayah lay against him, feeling safe for the first time in days. "Mayah, Vince told me about your dad, I'm so sorry honey, I know you must hurt and confused, but you got a lot of people who care about you, we're here for you, if ya want to talk." Mark said.

Mayah traced her fingers over his chest. "I just don't understand Mark, he was so good to me when I was little, he is the only person who ever loved me, how could he just change like that, I don't understand."

Mark rubbed her back in slow circles feeling her relax. "I don't know Mayah, I wish I could make sense of it for you."

Mayah rubbed her cheek against his shirt, she closed her eyes and breathed in his unique scent, she was so glad he was here. "I killed him Mark." She said tears burning her eyes.

Mark tightened his arms around her. He knew taking a life would cause her problems, she was such a sweet person, it was against her nature. "I know how horrible that must be for you, but you have to remember, you did what you had to do to survive, if you hadn't, you wouldn't be here now." He said thanking God she did pull the trigger, she could be the one laying in the morgue now.

Mark held her as she cried, he didn't try to stop her, just let her get it out of her system. When she calmed down Mark lifted her chin and kissed her cheek. "You get some sleep, I'll stay with you tonight."

"I don't think they'll let you." She said laying her head back on his chest.

Mark laughed. "Let em try to kick me out, I'll rip someones head off."

Mayah smiled and wrapped a arm around his waist and relaxed, she could sleep safely with him here.

Mark watched her drift off, he was happy to have her in his arms and safe, right now thats all that mattered.

* * *

Randy walked in the room and stopped, Mayah was wrapped up in Mark's arms asleep, he didn't like the look of the bruises on her throat. "How is she?" He asked sitting on one of the chairs.

Mark just shook his head. "Hurt and confused, who wouldn't be."

Randy nodded. "Poor thing, thank God, she escaped from that nut, Vince said she insisted on working tomorrow."

Mark shook his head. "No way, I'm going to make sure she goes and stays at Vince's for a while, she needs to rest."

Randy looked at Mark. "Maybe working is the best thing for her, she needs to be around her friends. I mean the last thing she needs is to be by herself brooding about all this, she needs to be around her friends, people that care bout her".

Mark nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right, I just don't want her to overdo it."

"I should go, I'll be back early in the morning to see her." Randy said and got up and left. Mark closed his eyes and decided to get a few hours sleep, he had to get out of here early, he knew everybody would be here early, Vince would come to take her back to the hotel, he didn't want the rumors about him and Mayah to get out of hand.

* * *

"Honey, I have to go."

Mayah opened her eyes and looked up at Mark . "Its early where you going?"

"Vince will be here in a while to check you out, I'm sure you'll have plenty of visitors, I got to take off."

Mayah frowned, he was still not wanting people to know about them, she sighed. "Okay."

Mark kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at work tonight, if you need a ride to the arena, call me."

Mayah nodded and watched him leave, she didn't guess Mark would ever want more than what they had, but she wasn't worried about that now, the scene from yesterday kept playing on her mind, she closed her eyes trying to block out the scene. It wasn't easy, finally she drifted back off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Mayah was happy to be getting out of the hospital, Vince opened the car door for her and she got in.

Mickie had stopped by to see her this morning and so had Randy and John, she was in better spirits. "Now Mayah , I really wish you would go home with me, I have some meetings back home, why don't you come with me?" he asked as he pulled out on the highway.

"Nope I wanna work." She said shaking her head.

Vince smiled at her stubbornness. "Okay, but if you get tired, you take you butt back to the hotel to rest." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She said smiling at him. Mayah just wanted to get back to normal, work and traveling , she wanted to put all this bad stuff behind her. Finding out Joshua was her real dad was a blow, but the real pain came from Issac's betrayal.

* * *

Vince took her to her room and gave her a hug."I'll call you tonight, and Cena and Orton said they would give you a ride to work."

Mayah nodded and went into her room and lay back on the bed, she was hungry and decided to go down to the restaurant and get some food, she thought about calling Mark, but stopped herself, he knew she was being released this morning, she didn't want to push herself on him.

Mayah ran in to Mickie downstairs and Mickie hugged her. "I'm so glad you're going to stay at work, c'mom I'll grab a bite with you.

The two women went in the restaurant and ordered their food. "So how are you really?"

Mayah sighed. "I'm fine, I just cant get what happened out of my head. I guess it will just take time."

Mickie nodded. "Work is the best thing for you, eventually you'll put it behind you, you know your brother seems very nice, did he go home?"

"Yeah, he had to get back to work." Mayah couldn't help but think he wasn't really her brother, she had ties to no one now, no family, no nothing.

Mayah sighed and her and Mickie chatted about work and who was dating who for a while, they finished up and parted ways and Mayah decided to go work on Mark's schedule for the week.

* * *

Mayah caught a ride with John and Randy to the arena, they all had a flight out after the show, so she stored her baggage in their car and made plans to meet them after the show for a ride to the airport.

She was a little hurt she hadn't heard from Mark all day, but that was Mark forever putting up walls, reminding her they were nothing more than lovers. She made her way down to his dressing room and knocked on his door. Mark opened the door and smiled when he seen her taking her hand and pulling her in his dressing room. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He asked hugging her.

Mayah leaned against him. "I'm good."

"Well don't overdo it, okay? You need a ride to the airport?" He asked

"No, I'm catching a ride with Randy and John." She said.

Mark nodded. "Okay, here sit down a few minutes."

Mark sat and pulled her down on his lap, kissing her gently. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said his big hands rubbing her back. Mayah sighed, it felt so good to just be with him. Mayah lifted her face and pressed her lips to his, Mark hands ran up her back and her neck, gently stroking the slim column of her neck, one hand cupped her head and he deepened the kiss, his tongue nudging between her lips.

Mayah wrapped her arms around him trying to get closer, Mark's tongue boldly stroked hers and the kiss seemed to go on forever. Mark pulled back and place a kiss on her nose. "That was nice." He said.

Mayah smiled and lay her head on his chest. "We'll have some time together tomorrow night, okay, I miss being with you, if you're up to it, I don't want to rush you or anything, and I don't mean sex, I would love just to hold you."

Mayah wanted to be with Mark more than anything in the world. "Yeah I'm up to it, I want you, and I do mean sex." She said tilting her head up to look at the big man. Mark smiled and pushed her glasses up. "Good, cause I want you too, bad."

Mayah wanted to suggest they could room together when they got to New York, but she didn't want to push Mark. "I better go, you have a match in a while." She said before giving him a quick kiss.

Mark hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow, some time."

Mayah nodded and got up waving as she left, she didn't want to be away from him for one second, Mark wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want a relationship, she knew he cared about her, was concerned about her, but she knew his feelings ran no deeper than that, if they did he would want her with him all the time.

* * *

Mayah sat with Randy during the long flight, they sat laughing and joking during most of the flight, it felt good to just relax and be silly and forget about everything that had happened to her even if it was only for a short while. They got to the hotel and checked in and Randy stopped her before she left. "I don't think you should be alone, want to room with me tonight?"

Mayah stopped and looked at Randy. "Aren't you and John rooming together?"

Randy smirked. "John is meeting some little hot number he knows here, he went to stay at her house, so its just me, c'mon, we'll order some food, watch some movies and crash."

Mayah smiled, it sounded good and she had no desire to be by herself tonight. "Okay sounds fun." She said.

Randy put his arm around her. "C'mon then, I know its three in the morning, but I'm starving."

* * *

Mark lay back on his bed exhausted, he was tired and the days he had spent worrying over Mayah , he hadn't got any sleep. He figured he would call and check on her and then crash. He stripped off his clothes and fell back on the bed and reached for his phone. Mark dialed Mayah's number. "Hello."

Mark smiled. "You sound wide awake."

She laughed. "I am, kinda wired, me and Randy are watching movies and we're waiting on room service, I'm starving."

Mark sat up. "You should probably be resting."

"I'm fine, you sound tired though."

"I am, I'm about to go to bed, don't stay up to late, have Randy walk ya back to your room."

"I'm staying with Randy tonight, I just don't feel like being alone." She said.

Mark tried his best not to be jealous, he knew Randy and her were friends, he also knew Mayah liked him, she wasn't the type to sleep around, but it bothered him. "Okay the, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." She said and hung up.

Mark lay back and closed his eyes, he knew without a doubt if he had asked Mayah to stay with him tonight, she would be here with him now, but with all the roster milling around, he hadn't wanted to push his luck, rumors ran rampant around here and he didn't want to feed the rumor mill, his personal life was just that and he wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

The next morning Mark woke around nine and decided to go down to breakfast. He showered and got dressed and went down to the hotel restaurant and walked in looking for a empty table, thats when he saw Mayah sitting with Ken Anderson having breakfast, what the fuck was that he wondered. He had to take a deep breath as he seen Ken reach over and squeeze her hand, why the fuck was she with Ken, where the hell was Randy or John for that matter.

He felt his temper boil as Mayah laughed over something he said, Mark had enough he stomped over, his face looking like a storm cloud. "Morning." He growled.

Mayah looked up and graced him with that hundred watt smile of hers. "Good morning, want to join us?"

Mark jerked the chair out glaring at Ken. Ken just smirked at Mark. "Good morning Mark, I was just chatting with this sweet lady, but I have to go workout now, Mayah I will see you later."

Mark glared as he left and then turned to look at Mayah. "What did he want?"

Mayah shrugged. "Nothing, we just had breakfast together, he's funny, he was telling me some funny stories about Randy and John."

Mark ordered his breakfast when the waitress came by. "Was he flirtin with ya?"

Mayah nodded. "Yeah, he asked me out."

Mark's frowned became even more pronounced. "Did ya accept?"

Mayah frowned then. "Of course not, you know, I uhh well, I like you...I wouldn't see someone else while we're..." She trailed off cause she didn't know exactly what to classify what they were doing.

Mark felt like a prick, Mayah wasn't like that, what was he thinking. "Sorry, I know that, I'm just a little grumpy this morning."

Mayah smiled and leaned over to kiss him, but Mark jumped back like she had slapped him. "Mayah not here this place if full of our co-workers." He hissed.

Mayah sat back hurt but trying not to show it, was she so hideous to him. Mayah got up. "I'm meeting Randy we're going to the amusement park here in town, I'll see you later."

Mark sighed as she walked off, he knew he hurt her feelings but this place was full of wrestlers, he sure didn't feel like being the center of gossip.

* * *

Mayah spent the day with Randy and ended up having a great time. They stopped around noon and got hot dogs and cotton candy and sat down at a picnic table to eat. "Randy thanks for bringing me and getting my mind off everything."

Randy smiled. "No problem, look kid, if you ever what to talk about what happened, I'm here for you."

Mayah leaned over hugging Randy. "Thanks you're a good friend."

Randy wrapped his arms around her. "Its easy to be friends with you Mayah, you're a good person, I heard Ken asked you out, but you turned him down." He said pulling back.

Mayah looked down. "Yeah, he seems nice but..." She trailed off.

Randy sighed, she had it bad for Mark, he knew it. "Mayah, you know Mark isn't the settling down type, I don't want to see you hurt."

Mayah just shook her head. "I love him Randy."

Randy put a arm around Mayah, too late, she was going to get hurt, Mark didn't do love, this was going to end badly, he just knew it.

* * *

Mark looked at the time, it was just after midnight, he wondered if Mayah was still up, he wanted to see her, but he wasn't sure if she was up or not, hell she might be with Randy again, he should have got her to give him her extra key card.

Mark cursed and got out of bed, he pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt and Grabbed his key card, he opened the door and looked down the hallway, she was only a couple of doors down, if she was in her room.

He rushed down the hall, thinking he should have got dress, he was screwed if anybody saw him walking around in his underwear. He stopped and knocked on her door, when there was no answer, he sighed, she must be with Randy. He knocked again just in case and stood there a minute. He heard a loud crash and knocked again, worried. "Mayah you okay?"

Finally the door opened and Mayah was limping, she looked adorable in her tank top and Sleeping pants with Tinkerbell on them, she had her glasses on, she looked like she had just woke up. "I'm sorry I woke you, are you okay?"

"I tripped." She said standing back to let him in.

Mark walked in and shut he door. Mayah looked up at the big man. "I thought you weren't coming, so I went to bed.

Mark took her hand and tugged her in his arms. " I know you're tired and sleepy, I just want to sleep in the bed with you tonight."

Mayah's heart melted at the words, Mark could be such a bear sometimes, he was such a complex man, but then he could go and be so sweet and loving at other times, it just made her want to cry. She leaned against him and he lifted his hands to stroke her hair. "I would like that."

Mark bent and lifted her in his arms and lay her in the bed and he crawled in beside her pulling her close, he settled her in the crook of his arm and kissed her cheek."Sleep for a while." He said and held her as she drifted back to sleep. This was what scared him, this just wanting to hold her, if it was just sex he could deal with that, but he was perfectly happy just holding her while she slept.

Wanting her the way he did, scared him to death and he didn't know what to do about it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews, you guys are great!**

* * *

"Stoppp Mark." Mayah begged.

Mark just laughed and held her down running his big fingers under her arms and she laughed uncontrollably.

He had her on the bed of her hotel room, he was in a playful mood and decided to take it out on Mayah.

Mark finally stopped tickling her and hauled her in his arms and wrapped her tight in his big arms, they had just finished a particularly long hard bout of lovemaking when he decided to get cute and tickle her to death.

It was three in the morning and Mayah knew he would sleep till about five and then leave. She watched as his breathing slowed and he drifted off to sleep.

Mayah sighed, the time she spent with Mark, was happy, she loved being with him, the last two months had been wonderful, when it was just the two of them, she had come a long way, since the kidnapping, she had had a rough time, but Mark and Randy and John and Mickie too , had been there for her , all had offered shoulders to cry on when she needed one. Uncle Vince too, they had all been wonderful and she felt like she had a family, it was still hard when she thought about Issac, but it got easier each day.

The only dim spot was the way Mark was, when it was just the two of them, he was wonderful, he was a great lover, a great friend, he doted on her, treated her like a queen in the bedroom, he was always buying little gifts for her leaving them in her room or in her bag for her to find, but he refused to share any part of his life with her besides there time together on the road, he never invited her home, he still insisted they keep their relationship secret, even though Mickie, John and Randy knew.

When they were at work or the roster was around, he didn't touch her, got mad if she slipped up and tried to kiss him or take his hand.

Once in a while he would travel on with her early to the next city and they would have a wonderful time together, and she lived for those times, when they could go out together and hold hands and act like a normal couple.

Otherwise, he would slip in her room in the middle of the night and stay a few hours and then leave. She really didn't like how it made her feel, like a whore, she hated the fact that he hid their relationship from everyone, he could say what he wanted but the fact was they were in a relationship, what else did one call it, they were only with each other, Mark had a fit if he caught anyone flirting with her, he always came to her room ready to rumble so to speak when he would see one of the guys flirting with her, as if he had to let her know, she belonged to him. Mayah had no problem with that, but she wanted to have a normal relationship, she was just scared to push him, afraid she would lose him all together.

Mayah sighed and played with his long hair, she loved him so much, but she wanted and needed more than what they had. Mayah leaned over and kissed him and closed her eyes, she kept hoping he would start to love her, at least a little.

* * *

"Wake up baby, I gotta go."

Mayah's eyes fluttered open to find Mark leaning over her. He smiled and bent to kiss her. "I'll see you in Anaheim."

Mayah wrapped her arms around him. "Okay."

"Go back to sleep, you have a while before your flight leaves." he said.

Mark watched her fall back asleep and grabbed his bag and left. He rode down the elevator, the place was pretty much deserted, most everyone had left last night.

He smiled as he thought of Mayah, in his opinion everything was great, he had made more concessions with Mayah than he ever had with any woman, he cared for her, he liked being with her, he had fun with her. Mark was taking baby steps in the relationship department, he got all kinds of shit from Randy and John, and Mickie sent him nasty looks all the time, but he was trying, he had accepted the fact, that he only wanted to be with Mayah, other women held no interest to him, but he wasn't at a point where he could go any further, maybe eventually, the fact that he was thinking about any kind of future with any one woman was a miracle in itself.

Mayah seemed happy with things, it never occurred to him, that she wanted more, he was happy, he assumed she was happy, he just wasn't ready to share his whole life with any woman, but he felt like he had made progress, he had finally admitted to himself, he was in a relationship with Mayah, that what they had was more than just sex. Mark was discovering that being with one woman could be good.

* * *

Mayah arrived in Anaheim and rented her a car, she had changed so much since coming to work for Vince, she was more comfortable around people more confident, some things hadn't changed though, she still loved to sing, which she sometimes did without thinking, even though she knew she was awful, she still dressed as she was comfortable, even though she spruced up when she went out to the clubs with Randy and John.

Mayah was happy for the most part, she just missed Mark when they separated, she longed to be with him all the time, she kept her feelings about him bottled up, from fear of losing him.

Mayah checked in her hotel and was surprised to find a message from Chase saying he was here in town and to call him.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number and Chase answered. "Hey Mayah, I came to see you about the hearing last Friday."

Mayah sighed, there had been a hearing to decided on Issac's money, she hadn't even bothered to go, she didn't want his money. "Chase I told you I don't want his money."

"Hush girl, now meet me in the hotel restaurant in ten minutes, okay?" Chase said.

"Oh okay." She agreed and hung up.

Mayah went up to her room and took a quick shower, she got out and dried off pulling on some shorts and a t-shirt, and sliding on some flip flops, she grabbed her glasses off the dresser and slid them on.

She knew that Chase thought she should have some of the money, but she didn't want it, hell Issac had tried to kill her for it, it left a bad taste in her mouth to keep any of it.

Mayah smiled and waved at Chase. "Hey."

Chase stood and bent to hug Mayah. "'How are you doing? He asked his brown eyes full of concern.

"Good, really, I've put all that mess behind me." She said hugging the big man.

They took a seat and Chase and Mayah ordered their food and drinks. Mayah fiddled with her silverware, she didn't really want to talk about Issac's money. "Mayah, you got half the money and I got half, you don't have to wait any more, its yours." He handed her the papers and the bank information.

Mayah shook her head. "I don't want it. Besides I feel bad about Issac's other kids, they need it more than i do."

Chase sighed. "Look Mayah, legally your his kid, half of its yours, buy you a house, some where of your own, make a home for yourself, I know you said you like traveling, but wouldn't it be nice, to have a home of your own to go to, at the end of your work week, go back to school, take a long vacation, enjoy your self, you deserve it, as far as his kids go, I already took a large amount off the top for them, I been in contact with his wife, they will be taken care of."

Mayah stopped and looked at Chase. " Good, its not their fault Issac was a monster,You know, I would like a home of my own, I do like traveling, but I want somewhere to go on my days off, something thats mine."

Chase grinned. "It's settled then."

"Well just enough to get me a little house, something just big enough for me, the rest I don't care about."

Chase sighed. "Well just let the rest sit there build interest, maybe you'll need it someday."

Mayah barely nodded, she had a lot to think about, she needed to decide where she was going to make her home.

* * *

Mayah sat down in her room and popped open a soda. She had said goodbye to Chase this morning as he had to get back to work. She smiled, it was funny all these years she had thought Chase was her brother, and they had little to do with each other, now that she found out they weren't even related he seemed intent on playing big brother, not that she minded, it was good having someone that was like family, God knows she had hit the short end of the stick as far as family was concerned.

Mayah opened her lap top and surfed about different states, she had to decide where to go house hunting at.

There was lots of places she had visited that she liked, she just had to figure out where she liked best.

* * *

Mayah jumped at the knock on her door, she looked at the time, it was after ten at night, she got up and opened the door and smiled and jumped in Mark's arm. He grinned and caught her in his arms. Mark shut the door with his foot and bent to place a kiss on Mayah's lips. Mayah wrapped her arms around his neck, her finger catching his long hair and playing with it. "Woman, I couldn't wait another minute."

Mayah smiled as Mark slid the glasses from her face. He laid them aside and turned back to her. "Now then, lets get you naked." He said pulling her back in his arms for another long hot wet kiss which left her breathless.

Mark backed her up till she tumbled on the bed, she watched as he kicked his boots off and started working on his pants, Mayah smiled and leaned up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt as soon as the pants were gone, Mark laughed as she pulled him on top of her, her lips latched on to his and she kissed him hungrily. Mark pulled back to look at her and she grabbed his shirt trying to pull it off and ended up ripping all the buttons off. Mark laughed. "Crazy woman."

"I want you." Mayah said wrapping her legs around his waist pressing her moist heat against his raging erection. Mark hissed in a deep breath and sank deep in her, her tight passage welcoming him in. "No panties, we're going to have to have a long talk." He growled.

Mayah just grinned. She put her lips right next to his. "A talk, are you going to spank me?" She asked kissing him again.

Mark growled and pulled out of her and thrust back in causing Mayah to groan. "More." She panted.

Mark was in complete agreement, more was what he needed. He pulled out and thrust hard again, his lips tangling with her, there tongues in a primal mating dance much as their bodies, Mark thrust in her wet heat over and over as she clawed at his body trying to pull him closer her legs locked in place around his waist as he penetrated her willing flesh over and over.

Mark tried to hold on but his climax washed over him blinding him to everything but Mayah's cries as she followed him, he thrust hard one last time and his seed spilled deep in her belly.

Mayah held tight to him and pressed upward to claim his lips again, Mark growled low in his throat and returned her kiss.

"Wow."

Mark chuckled and pushed his long hair from his face. "Yeah, I think even wow is a understatement."

He brushed his lips across her cheek and rolled onto his back and pulled her in the crook of his arm. Mayah laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I missed you."

Mayah's eyes popped open, Mark had never said anything like that before, she swallowed hard. Mayah knew if she got all emotional or overreacted to his statement, he would back off, so she said nothing and continued to trace her finger over his tats. Mark tilted her chin up. "You're supposed to say 'I missed you too'"

Mayah grinned. "Were you gone?" She teased. Mark smiled and pulled her on top of him, his big hands sliding down her back to cup her butt. "Now you better be a good girl and tell me what I wanna hear."

Mayah smiled and leaned down to kiss him lightly. "I missed you too, very much."

Mark hugged her tight to his chest, his hands sliding up her body and cupping the back of her head, his fingers roving through the silky curls. "So what ya been up to?"

Maya relaxed under his stroking fingers, her cheek pressed to his warm chest. "I been looking for a place to buy a house, I need a home, somewhere to go when I have days off, I decided on Florida."

Mark was silent for a minute. "Why Florida?"

"Well I like it in Tampa and John has a house there, I figure its as good as place as any."

Mark was silent for a long moment, his hands still stroking her hair, finally he spoke, his deep voice rumbling under her ear. "Well, what about Houston?"

Mayah was shocked by the question, she lifted her head to look at him. "Can I say something to you and you not get upset?" She asked.

Mark looked at her, she was wary of him and he knew that was his fault, he could be a snappy, grumpy ass sometimes. "Yeah."

"Mark, I would love to be near you, closer to you, but truthfully I would never suggest it, I was afraid you would take that as me pushing you for more than you're willing to give, I would think that would cause problems, last month when we were in Houston, you didn't even invite me to your house, I figured you wouldn't want me to move there." Mayah said hoping he didn't get mad.

Mark thought about what she said, she was right, he wasn't exactly the most forthcoming man when it came to his space, his private life, he kept her at a certain distance, it was very hard for him to let her past a certain point, what they were doing together scared the shit out of him, this was the closest he had come to a real relationship in years, more years than he cared to remember. He had been a young man, just a kid really the last time he had entertained any thoughts of love or forever and the memory of that was what kept him pushing women away or choosing women who wanted nothing more than a roll in the sack.

He was quite so long Mayah started to worry, maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to push him away.

Mark sat up against the head board of the bed, pulling her in his lap in the process, his warm hand slid beneath her chin and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, he was so grateful that Mayah didn't push him, if she had he would most likely be long gone, but she was so patient and sweet, no matter what a ass he was, always with that big smile.

He was trying, he really was, most women wouldn't recognize that fact, but he was sure that Mayah did. He pulled back and looked in her big blue eyes. "I would like for you to move to to Houston, that is if ya want too, We could go to my place on our next days off, I could help you find a place near mine, I would really like having you living close to me." He said.

Mayah realized what a big step this was for Mark, it thrilled her, made her have hope for them, but she didn't want to overreact and scare the shit out of him. Mayah smiled and reached out to cup his face, her hand rubbing over his beard. "I would love that Mark." She simply said.

He smiled and pulled her close again, the thought of her being close by on his days off made him happy, scared him a little, but he put that at the back of his mind. He could deal with it, besides the look of happiness on her face was worth it, he wanted to always keep that smile on her face, he knew he had hurt her often enough, pushing her away when she got too close, he always felt like shit when he did, but sometimes the fear he felt at their closeness took over and his big dumb mouth opened as if it had a mind of its own, he knew Mayah deserved better than him, he knew he should walk away and let her go, but he couldn't , the thought of her with someone else made him insane.

He looked down to find her asleep and smiled leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. Mark was trying to make it so Mayah would want to stay with him, he couldn't offer marriage, but he knew if he wanted to keep her he had to offer more than what he had been , she needed more, a relationship of sorts, he didn't think he could ever live with a woman, that was too much like marriage but having her near him, that was good, they could spend their time off together, but still have some separation, it was perfect.

Mark just hoped it was enough for Mayah, he didn't know how much he could give to her before it was uncomfortable for him.

* * *

Mark laughed as Mayah sang horribly off key from the shower, he grinned and rolled over on his back. He actually like her singing he realized and lay there listening to her rendition of 'Don't Blink'

He winced a bit as she hit a particularly high note. Mark smiled when she came out drying her curls. "Morning."

Mayah grinned and started toward the bed and tripped over Mark's boots. Mark jumped up and checked on her laying flat in the floor. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think so." She said. Mayah sighed, it was hell to be a walking accident. Mark pulled her up and placed a kiss on her lips. Mayah smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So I was going to go get us some breakfast."

Mark shook his head. "C'mon I'll take you out."

Mayah looked at him strangely. "Umm you sure?" She knew most of the wrestlers would be arriving this morning, Mark didn't usually hang out with her when everyone was around.

"Yeah of course I'm sure." He said letting her go to grab some clothes, Mayah watched him get dressed, he was changing slowly it seemed, maybe there was hope for them after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

Mark watched Mayah lock the door on her home. They had found a place rather quickly, it was small just two bedrooms, but it was nice and the best part it was only a couple of miles from his place, they had found it on her first trip home with him and they had spent the last month painting and fixing up on their days off.

Spending time off with Mayah was weird at first, he was with her so much, he had thought he would get tired of her, but to his surprise, he still wanted to be with her as much as he could.

Mayah came bouncing down the steps singing and Mark smiled and wrapped a arm around her. "You ready."

She nodded and walked along beside him. They had to catch a flight out to North Carolina, the show was in Charlotte. They got in the truck and Mark started it and backed out of the driveway. When he was on the highway he turned to look at Mayah. "Look I'm going to be staying with Kimi, while I'm in North Carolina, I probably wont get to see you much, but I'll make up for it when we come home."

Mayah just nodded, Mark had come a long way, but he wasn't ready to let the public at large know they were a couple, true they now hung out in front of other people, they would go out to breakfast and hang out, but Mark never touched her or kissed her in front of anyone, she harbored the fear that he was ashamed of being with someone as plain as her, she knew she was no beauty and she loved Mark for the fact that he didn't try to change her, dress her up or improve her, but she was starting to wonder if she should make more of a effort so maybe he wouldn't be ashamed to have people know they were together. Mark reached over to squeeze her hand. "You okay?  
Mayah smiled over at him. "Yeah I'm good."

Mayah really hadn't expected him to invite her to stay with him at Kimi's but maybe a invitation to dinner or something, Kimi had called and invited her to stay but she had turned her down knowing it would cause problems between her and Mark.

* * *

Mayah got checked into her hotel and ran into Randy on the way up stairs. "Hey girl." He said throwing his arms around her.

Mayah hugged the good looking man back. "Hey Randy."

"Where's Mark?" He asked as they waited for the elevator. "He's staying with Kimi and Jeff."

Randy frowned. Mark really treated Mayah like shit, he should have invited her to stay too.

"Hey , me and John are heading out to party tonight, how about you join us?"

Mayah smiled. "I would love to."

"Great, come by my room in ten minutes, we're going shopping."

Mayah laughed. "Randy you're being sorta girly."

Randy frowned and picked her up tossing her over his should. "Girly men, cant carry women around like this." He teased as he jogged her down to her room. Mayah laughed as he sat her down to her feet. "See you in ten." He said taking off. Mayah just grinned and went in her room to get ready.

* * *

Randy, Mickie and John waited in Mayah's room for her to come out. "I out did myself, you guys are going to love this outfit.

The door opened and Mayah came out looking uncomfortable.

John whistled. "My God Mayah, you look hot as hell."

Mickie smiled, she looked great. She had on a black mini skirt and a red halter top and low black sling backs, she looked gorgeous. "Girl you look great."

Mayah smiled. "Really?"

Randy jumped up. "Yeah really, me and John are going to have to beat the guys off you, now come on, we're wasting time."

Mayah looked a little unsure and tried to tug the skirt down. John smacked her hands. "Stop it you're trying to show off what ya got." He teased.

Mayah sighed and grabbed the small purse off her dresser. "Fine, lets go."

* * *

Mark smiled as he tucked Ozee in. "Night Leksi, sowwry."

Mark grinned and bent down to kiss the boy, the kid had taken markers to Mark's luggage. "It's okay kid, they look much better now." He teased.

Ozee sat up and hugged Mark's neck. "Love you."

Mark felt his heart melt. "I love you too."

Mark tucked him in and went over to tell Taki goodnight. "Night boy." He said bending down for a hug. "Night Leksi, I'm glad you came to visit."

Mark smiled and turned out the light as he left, making sure the night light was on. He closed their door and headed down stairs, he had tucked in all the kids tonight, he loved the kids dearly, they were the closest he would come to having kids of his own.

Kimi was waiting in the kitchen and handed him a cup of coffee. Mark took it and sat down. "Okay Kimi girl, tell me why you're giving me the evil eye all day."

Kimi sat down. "Mark, you're my best friend and I love you, but you're a pig, I don't like the way you treat Mayah, I invited her to stay here with you and she refused, cause she didn't want to make you mad, I mean really Mark, you're not fooling anyone, everyone knows you two are together, why are you treating her like a ring rat?"

Mark was angry. "She say that, she complaining about us?" He snapped.

Kimi sighed. "No, of course not, she told me in a nice polite way, that you two were happy with the way things were and that you were great to her and everything was just peachy, but good grief, the girl is crazy about you Mark, you need to settle down and treat her like a person, not some bed partner."

"Kimi I love you too, but mind your own business, I don't need any advice about my life." He snapped and walked out.

Kimi sighed, that man was so stubborn, she wished Jeff was here to talk to him, but he had met up with Shannon and Matt in Charlotte , they were having a guys night out, maybe tomorrow, he could try to talk some sense into Mark.

Mark stuck his head back in the kitchen door still looking mad. "I'm going out."

Kimi just sighed and nodded, yeah he was mad alright, maybe she shouldn't have pushed him.

* * *

Mark drove toward Charlotte, he wanted to see Mayah and see what kind of crap she had told Kimi, sounded to him, like she had been complaining, hell he had been straight with her, he told her up front that he wasn't going to want anything more than what they had, and she seemed fine with it. He needed to talk to her and set her straight.

* * *

Mayah was having the time of her life, she had a few drinks in her and was tearing up the dance floor with Mickie and the guys and even with Shannon and Matt, Jeff and Shannon and Matt had showed up and they were all hanging together. Jeff watched her with a smile, this wasn't the same Mayah he had remembered.

Shannon had been after her all night, Jeff looked at John. "Make sure she gets to her room alone, Mark would kill Shannon."

John nodded. "yeah he would, don't worry, she go back to her room alone, she's crazy about Mark."

Jeff nodded as he sipped a beer. "Yeah Mark is crazy about her, but he's afraid to admit it."

John shook his head. "She's a great girl, I don't know whats wrong with Mark."

"He's scared, he'll get over it, eventually." Jeff said grinning.

"Lets hope so, cause if he don't, Mayah is going to end up hurt." John said watching her.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Mayah was getting off the elevator singing to herself. Matt, Jeff and Shannon had dropped her at the hotel, and they were headed back to Jeff's house. John and Randy had met some women, and she knew they would most likely be out all night. Mayah randomly sung and hummed as she walked down the hall, she looked up and seen Mark standing at her her door, a smile burst out of her, she was so happy to see him, then she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"Where the hell have you been, its after two in the morning?" He snapped.

Mayah looked at him, confused why was he mad. "I went out with Randy and John, I didn't know you were coming, or I would have waited for you."

Mayah opened the door and went in and Mark followed. "What are you wearing, why are you dressed like that?"

Mayah turned to look at Mark. "Randy picked it out, don't you like it?" She asked, everyone else had liked it.

Mark stared a hole through her. "I don't like you going out with a bunch of guys dressed like that."

Mayah bit her lip he was mad, he never got mad when she went out with Randy and John.

Mark started pacing. "What did you say to Kimi, she jumped all over my ass for not bringing you to the house, you been complaining about me?"

Mayah shook her head. "I didn't say anything really, she asked me to come stay at the house with you, I told her no, and that was pretty much it, I didn't complain about you."

Mark stopped and frowned at her."You must have said something, she crawled my ass good. I don't need this shit, then I come to talk to you and find you dressed like this." he snapped.

Mayah really didn't get what was so wrong. "Mark, I went out with the guys like I always do, do you really think I would even look at another guy?"

Mark turned to look at her, he knew she wouldn't, he didn't know what the hell he was thinking, but he also knew that she was wanting more form him, then he could give, she must had something to Kimi, for Kimi to jump his shit like that. " I don't know what I think right now Mayah."

Mayah just shook her head, why was he looking for problems where there were none. "Mark, I would never even look at another guy, I love you..." Mayah realized what she had said and slapped her hand over her mouth but it was to late.

Mark acted like a vampire that had holy water thrown on him, he actually hissed and backed up till he hit the door.

Mayah took a step forward. "Mark..." But he cut her off. "Mayah I cant do this, I like you, but I told you up front how I was, I cant do this anymore, we cant see each other." With that he turned and walked out the door.

Mayah felt hot tears course down her cheeks. "God what was you thinking, dummy?" She berated herself, she had lost any hope of being with Mark, she sank down on the bed with her head in her hands. She pulled off her glasses and wiped her eyes, she couldn't take having to look at him at tomorrows show, no way.

* * *

Mark drove back to Kimi's house, his mind racing, why did she have to say that, he had really been trying with her, but that word, Love, it scared him shitless, if he really thought about the way he was, he knew he hadn't started like this, his own parents divorce when he was young had left a bitter taste in his mouth, his dad moving half way across the country, his relationship with his dad became nonexistent.

His mother cried herself to sleep every night for a year, because his dad was a cheating pig, who got his girlfriend knocked up.

Mark had suffered from not having his dad around, he had felt unloved and unwanted, misplaced by his fathers new children, and his mother died a bitter lonely woman.

Nope there was no such thing as fairytales and he would never put kids through the pain and rejection he had lived through.

He had forgot that rule one time and that was enough, he had been twenty years old and fell hard, Jillian, the name still caused a twinge, he had met her at college, and was instantly smitten, long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, she had cause him to forget all about his mantra of never getting married, they had started dating hot and heavy. They had been together six months when he got up the nerve to ask her to marry him, she said yes and he was in heaven.

Then three months later, she had come to him crying, saying she made a mistake that she was in love with someone else, some football player, and that she was pregnant by him, for Mark it was like his father's betrayal all over again, he was devastated, but it became a wake up call to never forget, there was no such thing as true love, that love and marriage only brought one thing, heartache, he had never forgot that again, that why he just slept with women and left his heart out of it, why bother, when you knew how it would end anyway, no thanks, he would pass on that.

He felt like shit for hurting Mayah, he should never have got involved with her, his anger at her had quickly dissipated, now he just felt sick, sick that he had hurt her, but it was better this way, she might as well learn now there was no such thing as true love.

* * *

Kimi and Jeff sat in the den wrapped up in each other's arms, when they heard the front door open. Kimi looked up and saw Mark. He looked at the two of them, they sure seemed happy enough, maybe the two of them was some kind of anomaly. "Mark, you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm heading up to bed." He said.

Jeff looked at Kimi after he left. "He looks like hell."

Kimi sighed. "He was upset with me, I was pushing him about Mayah and he took off earlier, I sould have just left it alone."

Jeff kissed Kimi gently. "Sometimes you cant just fix things Kimi, he has to figure things out on his own, you cant make him."

"I know." She said snuggling deeper in his arms.

Jeff smiled. "Mayah just may surprise him, shes not the same girl she was months ago, shes stronger, after everything she went through, don't count her and Mark out yet."

"I know, I just want Mark to be happy, the way we are." She said smiling up at her husband.

"Yeah well, thats a tall order." he said grinning. Kimi took his hand as he stood. Jeff was right, that was a tall order, but she just had this feeling about Mayah and Mark, Mark just had to stop being scared of being in love.

* * *

Mark walked in the arena and headed for the back to find his dressing room, his stomach was in knots at the thought of seeing Mayah, he dreaded it, but he needed it. The first thing he needed to do was apologize for acting like a horses ass, he had taken his frustration at Kimi out on her and that wasn't fair.

He had tossed and turned all night thinking about her, he didn't want to end things with her, he had just been mad, and let his bad temper get the best of him. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her and ask her forgiveness. He found his dressing room and opened the door to find some kid in there. "What do you want?" Mark snapped.

The young man looked like he was going to pass out. "Oh umm...I'm filling in for Mayah, shes taking a vacation."

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" Mark shouted.

The kid edged toward the door. "You'll have to ask Mr. McMahon, he just told me this morning, your schedule is on the table." He said and fled.

Mark threw his bag against the wall and flipped open his cell phone. "Vince, why the hell is Mayah taking a vacation without letting me know." Mark snapped into the phone.

Vince sighed. "Mark, she just bought a house, after everything she's been through, she needs some down time, I would think you would understand that."

"How long?" Mark asked trying not to sound mad. "I don't know, I told her to take as much time as needed."

"Fine, I'll talk to you later." Mark said and closed the phone.

Mark sat down still plenty mad, he had a feeling Mayah was as screwed up as he was about relationships, hell the first sign of trouble between them and she takes off, normal couples fight and they make up, why would she just take off without even talking to him?

Hell if that was all she thought of the two of them, maybe it was better this way, he didn't really need this drama anyway, maybe she did the right thing for both of them.

After all it would end like this eventually, might as well be done with it now, before they had anything more invested in it.

**A/N--I'm working on editing the next chapter, I should have it up in the morning, or maybe late tonight...I'll be wrapping this one up soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys so much..love your reviews! To the question about the length of my stories..when I first start a fic, I do a outline of the whole thing and then start writing, sometimes it works out to about 17 to 20 chapters, sometimes longer, there no formula for it, just the way it works out, i guess.  
**

* * *

"Hey Mark."

Mark turned to wait for John. "Yeah?"

"You want to play poker tonight?" John asked catching up with the big man, he was trying his best to cheer Mark up, Mayah had been gone for a month, and Mark was the most evil, depressing thing he had seen.

He wanted to kick Mark, and tell him Mayah was just as depressed as he was, why did the two have to so stubborn, they were crazy about each other, but Mayah felt like Mark didn't want her anymore, so she wouldn't call him, Mark, well he was just being stubborn.

Mark shifted on his feet sitting his bag down. "Naw..I'm heading on home after the show."

John nodded, this was stupid, Mark lived a mile from Mayah and he kept going home on his days off and refusing to go see her. "Okay, well see you Sunday then." John said walking off.

Mark grabbed his bag and headed for his rental, he just wanted to be left alone, to be miserable in peace, at first, he thought Mayah had done them both a favor, but now after a month, he was ready to throw himself in front of a bus, he missed the girl so bad, he couldn't stand it.

* * *

Mayah had been keeping herself busy fixing up her house, new carpet, new furniture and she bought new curtains and new appliances for the kitchen, she was actually enjoying herself, as long as she stayed busy, she didn't dwell on Mark so much, but at night, when everything was quite, she cried herself to sleep, she had hoped she would get over him, but the pain in her heart just got worse.

She had almost broke down twice and called him, but she had chickened out at the last moment, he had made it clear he was done with her, she had hoped to go back to work, but there was no way she could face him, feeling the way she need, she would just humiliate herself by falling all over him. Mayah shook her head, love sucked big time.

* * *

Mark got in his pick-up truck, he had got home in the middle of the night and had slept most of the morning away, he decided to go to breakfast, he drove along trying to keep Mayah off his mind, which was hard to do considering, he was practically passing her house every time he came home, Mark slowed down and looked at her little house, set back well off the road, he didn't have to come this way, but he was hoping maybe to catch a glimpse of her in the yard or something.

Fuck it." He said and pulled in her driveway. He killed the engine and sat there. He fiddled with his keys, he pulled the mirror down and wondered if he should pull his long hair up or leave it down. "What the fuck." he muttered, he was worse than a woman. He opened the door and sat there for a another moment and then put one booted foot down, okay he could do this, his heart was pounding like a guy fixing to get his first piece. "C'mon Mark."

He finally got out, closed the door to his truck and walked up the driveway, his heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst, he couldn't stand this. He finally made it to the porch and stood there, okay so now what he thought, he finally laid one big finger on the doorbell and pushed and then leaned back on his heels trying to look casual.

He caught his breath when she opened the door, she had on baggy shorts down to her knees, a too big shirt that swallowed her, her hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush so far today, and her glasses were crooked, Mark thought he had never seen a more beautiful site.

Mayah was speechless and then her mouth went dry and she couldn't speak. Then she cringed and turned red, she looked like shit, she had been fixing up the spare room and moving furniture back in after painting new trim in the room, God she looked awful, she thought wanting to cry.

Mark knew if he didn't speak now, he was going to look like a even bigger dummy. "Mayah I'm sorry I was an ass, please forgive me."

Mark had never humbled himself before any women before in his life, he had thought it would be hard, humiliating even, but it wasn't , he just wanted her forgiveness, would even beg for it, he was desperate.

Mayah was shocked by his words and just sort of stood there, she couldn't believe he had just asked for her forgiveness.

Mark started to get uncomfortable at her silence, maybe he fucked up worse than he thought, he knew he had been a first class jerk that night, he blew out a long breath, he didn't like remembering that night, when she said that word, it still bothered him, but not enough to keep him away.

"Come in." She finally said when she got her power to speak back, she backed up and Mark walked in and shut the door behind him. "Can we talk?"

Mayah nodded and he followed he to the kitchen noting the changes in the place, she had done a lot of work and the place looked great. Mayah made some coffee and poured them each a cup. "Thanks."

Mayah nodded and took a sip, and Mark did the same. He set the cup down and looked at her. "Mayah I suck ass at relationships, but I was trying, I really was, I screwed up, and for that I'm sorry, its hard for me, I know I can be a jerk, but what I'm trying to say is I would like to try again, I miss you very much." Mark finished.

Mayah's eyes filled with tears, she never thought he would want her back , especially after she told him she loved him, tears ran down her cheeks .

Mark jumped up the last thing he wanted was for her to cry, he bent down beside her and took her hands in his. "Don't cry baby, I'm sorry." He said taking her glasses off and laying them on the table.

Mark got up and lifted her and sat down with her in his lap. "I missed you too."

Mark wrapped her in his big arms and held her close, it felt so good to touch her again. Mark held her till she stopped crying, then made her look up at him. "Do you want to try again, and this time no hiding things, we'll be a couple, and every one will know, Mayah I don't know if I will ever be ready for marriage, but I don't want any woman but you, if that ever changes I will be straight with you, all I can do is try, and I'm willing to do that if you are."

Mayah smiled at him. "Thats fair, but Mark you don't have to let everyone know, I mean look at you and look at me, I don't blame you for being ashamed of me." She said hanging her head.

Mark was floored , yeah he felt kind of funny at first, Mayah was not his type, but after many months, that wasn't what held him back, he was a private person for one, number two having people know he was in a relationship made him feel trapped, but he wasn't ashamed of her. "Mayah look at me, I'm not ashamed of you, I was just hung up on having people know I was hooked up with one woman, girl when I look at you, all I see, is a beautiful person a beautiful soul, everything about you is beautiful, your eyes, your hair, the way you sing, all I see is my happy girl, when I look at you, I don't ever want you to feel like that okay?" He said pressing a kiss to her lips.

Mayah wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. "Okay." She whispered.

Mark held her close. "I'm sorry you felt that way, from now on ask me if you want to know something, I know communication is not my best skill, but ask okay?"

Mayah nodded against his chest. "We could go out, grab a bite, you hungry?"

"Mayah looked up at him. "I'm a mess let me change." Mark kissed her again and then let her go, to him she looked beautiful, the sense of relief he felt was immediate.

Now if he could just avoid fucking up again, but that was doubtful, his quick temper and big mouth was a serious handicap to keeping a woman. He would just hope for the best.

* * *

That night found them at Mark's in his bedroom. Mark tackled her as gently as he could, he straddled her naked body and bent down kissing her neck. Mayah giggled. "Stop you brute."

"Brute huh, I didn't hear ya complaining earlier, when I was sliding junior in ya." He said biting her neck again.

Mayah gave up and collapsed in laughter and Mark grinned against her warm skin, it felt so good to be with her again. He lowered himself and hugged her close to him, he didn't know what this was , but it felt good and right, he tried to put his parents failure out of his mind, he would live for the here and now and not worry about tomorrow.

Mayah was glad he seemed forget what she had said to him, she wouldn't do it again, she might love him, but she wasn't going to chase him off, he was trying, she could see that, it was enough for now.

* * *

Being back at work, was great for Mayah , she had missed it, she missed Mark, yeah, but she missed working and missed her friends, she was relieved to be back, it was a whole different world though, her and Mark roomed together, being with him all the time had her in heaven, she was thrilled to be able to be with him everyday and go to sleep with him every night.

They hung together, went places together and true to his word, it became known that they were a couple, him laying a searing kiss on her in catering in front of half the roster, had pretty much took care of that. Things seemed perfect to Mayah, she had never been happier. She knew Vince had come and had a talk with Mark, she didn't know what was said, but afterwards Vince had hugged her and told her he just wanted her to be happy, she had replied that she was.

She and Mickie walked down the hallway toward catering chatting. "You and Mark coming out tonight?"

"I don't know..." Mayah hedged.

Mickie rolled her eyes. "C'mon how much can you two have sex, give it a rest, come out with us tonight, Randy wants you to come, you're going to hurt his feelings." Mickie said grinning.

Mayah laughed. "He'll be to busy with whatever girl he picks up for the night."

Mickie shook her head. "Mayah you have your whole life to be settled down and boring, after you're married and have five kids, you and Mark meet us in the lobby tonight."

Mayah nodded. "Okay okay."

The two girls got a bite and then Mayah went to take Mark his schedule. She sang as she walked along, passing several wrestlers who smiled knowingly and waved at her, she just grinned, she couldn't help being so happy.

Mark was being a prince, she pinched herself sometimes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She tapped on his door and walked him to find him laying on the couch watching TV, he looked really goofy, trying to lay on the small couch. Mayah laughed as she shut the door. "You laughing at me woman." Mark growled.

"Uhh huh, you look silly, you're way to big for that little bitty couch." She said.

Mark snagged her arm and pulled her down on top of him, Mayah giggled and snuggled up close to him, he took her glasses off and kissed her, and Mayah melted even more sighing into the hot kiss, his hands roamed down over her back cupping her butt and pressing her firmly against his hard shaft. Mark pulled back and kissed her nose. "As soon as my match is over, we're outta here, I want to get you back to our room and do bad bad things to you."

"Umm about that, Mickie wants us to go out with the guys tonight, she says we're becoming hermits."

Mark pouted, which Mayah found too cute. "No, don't want too."

Mayah smiled and kissed him, lifting her hands to slip them behind his neck, her fingers making small circles on his skin, she knew that drove him crazy, she would get her way. "Please Mark." She said and placed small kisses on his lips, Mark tried to concentrate but her fingres on his neck were sending signals straight to his dick. "huuuh uhh, I want to go back to the room, we don't need to go out." He insisted.

Mayah leaned down and ran her tongue over his lips, teasing him, then she pulled out a sucker out of her back pocket and waved it in front of him. "I can promise, we'll have lots of fun, when we get back to the hotel." To emphasize her point she ground her hips on him, causing him to moan. "Please." She said kissing him again.

Mark closed his eyes, he was about to come in his pants. "Fine, but you're paying little lady, I haven't decided what yet either." he threated, kissing her once more. "Yahh me." She said grinning and moving off him. "You have a match, you better get."

Mark stood and groaned."How the hell can I go have a match with a hard on, shit." He said.

Mayah looked at his crotch and started laughing. "Funny, you think this is funny, I got a match against Adam, he'll be fucking with me for years, if I go out there with this shit, God only knows what he'll say." Mark said disgusted.

Mayah really did try to stop laughing but she couldn't. Mark just glared at her. "You are in big trouble missy."

Mayah laughed even harder, Mark had been intimidating when she first met him,but now he just wasn't all that scary.

Mark just shook his head. "You little brat, you better hope this goes down before I get to the ring."

Mayah giggled and shook her head. "I don't know, junior don't look like he's going anywhere right now, good luck on your match."

Mark came over and hoisted her in his arms. "I'm going to tan your hide later." he threatened.

Mayah just smiled and kissed him. "Lucky me."

Mark smiled then, the smile that just tore her up when he graced her with it. He kissed her and set her to her feet. "I'll be back soon."

Mayah nodded and fell back on the couch , if she hadn't promised Mickie she would go tonight, she would go right back to the hotel and hop right in the bed with Mark, she would much rather do that, she wondered if it was normal for her and Mark to do it as much as they did. Mayah shrugged, she didn't much care, she would rather be making love with Mark than doing anything else, but she supposed Mickie was right, they needed to come up for air once in a while.

* * *

Mark was laying on the bed twiddling his thumbs. "Mayah get out here girl, lets go!" He shouted.

The bathroom door opened and Mark's mouth fell open. "No fucking way."

Mayah looked at him. "Thats my shit and I don't a bunch of guys drooling all over it all night."

Mayah thought he was being silly, she wasn't exactly the kind of girl, that made men drool. "Mark, I'll be coming home with you." She said and slid her clunky little glasses on.

Mark swallowed hard, as far as he was concerned, they just made even hotter. "Ummm, don't you have some baggy jeans or something?" He eyed the little red dress that was well above her knees, it was a halter dress and her back was bare, letting him know she wasn't wearing a bra. "You got panties on?" he asked standing up.

Mayah looked shocked. "What a question, of course I do, silly."

Mark sighed. "Yeah okay, lets go." He grumbled. Mayah walked over wrapping her arms around the big man. "You're the only man I see you know, I don't even notice other people when you're in the room."

Mark's eyes softened and he bent to kiss her. "I know, I just don't like a bunch of perverts looking at you."

Mayah took his big hand. "C'mon, I'm sure the perverts have much better things to look at like the Diva's."

Mark shook his head. In his eyes she was a Diva, he didn't know when it had changed, but he loved looking at her sometimes, he just lay beside her and watched her sleep. She was beautiful, how he ever thought otherwise he didn't know.

* * *

Mark sat with John at the table sipping a beer as he watched Mayah dancing with Mickie and Melina. He shook his head, that was just making it worse, nothing hotter than watching women dancing together.

John grinned. "Pants getting tight?"

Mark frowned. "Shut up."

John just smirked and smiled as he waved Adam over. "Hey Adam."

Adam sat down. "Hey guys, having a good time?"

John nodded. "Yeah waiting for my date to get back from the ladies room."

Adam looked at Mark who just grunted. "You know Mark, I never knew."

Mark frowned. "Never knew what?"

"That you had those kinds of feelings for me, I mean when we had our match, I could tell you was really digging me." He said laughing.

Mark slammed his beer down. "Listen Adam, you ever breathe a word of that,and I'll kick your ass."

Bu this time John was rolling with laughter. "And it wasn't you, you damn idiot, I was that way before I came to the ring." He said his gaze finding its way back to Mayah.

Adam and John exchanged glances, he had it bad and didn't even realize it. The guy was head over heels for that little girl. He just hoped Mark would wake up and realize it soon, it was obvious to everyone who watched the two, that they were in love, now if Mark would just realize it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys its the end of the road for this fic, thanks once again for your wonderful reviews, you guys are the greatest and I appreciate your reviews. Hope you enjoyed the story.**

* * *

Mark was sitting in his recliner gazing at presumably the TV, but his gaze kept being pulled over to Mayah, she was reading, her forehead was scrunched in concentration, and he was momentarily distracted by the way her tongue ran over her bottom lip. He smiled, she just looked so damn cute sitting on the floor reading, wearing nothing but his deadman Inc, shirt.

They had just got back from a visit with Jeff and Kimi and the kids, Mayah was getting to know them, the kids loved her, they already called her Auntie.

Mark was slowly letting go of his hang ups, it was a process that was for sure, Mayah made sure to give him space, she never just crashed his house, she always waited for him to invite her, she never just showed up, Mark figured she must be the most patient woman alive.

Mayah suddenly looked up and caught him staring. She smiled and put her book mark in the book and got up stretching. "You hungry?" She asked sitting down on his lap.

"No cooking, I'll go grab us some take out in a while." He said snuggling her closer in his arms.

Mayah nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. The last few months had been wonderful, she was more in love with Mark than ever.

Mark patted her thigh. "I got something in my pocket, can you get it for me?" he asked.

Mayah grinned. "You dirty old man." She teased. Mark chuckled. "Just look brat."

Mayah stuck her hand in his pants front pocket, managing to cop a feel, Mark just laughed as she pulled out the small box. Mayah smiled, Mark was always giving her presents, she had a jewelry box full of necklaces and bracelets Mark had showered on her. Mayah opened the box and pulled out the key, she looked at Mark confused. "The key to your heart?" She teased.

Mark grinned but shook his head. "No, to my house, I want ya to move in with me."

Mayah looked at him shocked. "Umm are you sure?"

Mark took her hand and kissed it. "Yeah I'm sure ,I know you have your own place, but I want ya with me all the time"

Mayah squeezed his hand. "I want to, but I don't want to invade your space, what if you get tired of having me around?"

Mark cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Not going to happen." Mayah wished she could be sure of that, the last thing she wanted to do was push him for something he wasn't ready for.

Mark saw the unsure look on her face. "Stop worrying , I want this, you're not pushing me, okay?"

Mayah nodded and hugged the big man, she loved him so much. Mark rubbed her back, he loved touching her more than anything. " You're really good with the kids, they already love you." He said.

Mayah smiled. "They're so sweet, they are great kids, I admire Jeff and Kimi so much for adopting four kids, they're special people."

Mark nodded. "Do you ever think about having kids?"

Mayah just looked at him, Mark was really acting weird. "I don't think so, I mean look at the crappy parents I had, I would probably just mess them up, what do I know about being a good mother, I never had one."

Mark looked surprised at her attitude, she was a sweet loving woman, she would make a great mother. "Thats nonsense, you are nothing like your mother, you're great with kids, you cant live you life based on what your parents did." He said

Mayah just looked at him, Mark had changed so much over the last few months, just talk of kids awhile back was enough to cause him to break out in hives. "I'm going to grab some dinner, what do ya want?"

Mayah smiled. "Surprise me." She said kissing him and getting up. Mark grabbed his keys. "I'll be back in a while." He said and left.

Mayah sat back on the couch, she couldn't believe Mark asked her to move in, true he had changed a lot, but she assumed he still wasn't looking for marriage, he seemed happy with them just being together, and so was she, Mark was wonderful to her, treated her like a queen and he didn't hide the fact that were a couple anymore, what more could she want, marriage was just a piece of paper anyway, as long as she had Mark, she was happy.

* * *

Mark grabbed some Japanese food and headed back home, he knew Mayah thought he was acting weird and maybe he was, but he kept thinking about the advice he had given Mayah, you cant live your life based on what your parents did, had that been what he was doing, afraid to love someone, have kids, because it would turn out like his parents marriage. Mark blew out a breath, how could he give her advice when he had been doing the same thing his whole life, he let a bad childhood and one bad experience with a woman color his whole life.

* * *

Mark smiled as they lay in his big bed, eating their dinner, Mark held out his fork for Mayah and she took another bite of chicken. They laughed and talked as they ate, Mark had a week off, so they were just taking the time to relax and hang out together. When they got done, Mark took the trash downstairs and Mayah sat up, she had to talk to Mark now, she couldn't wait, things were going so well between them, she just hoped he wasn't upset with her.

Mark came back in and sat down on the bed pulling Mayah in his arms. " Do you wanna take a nap, kinda sleepy myself." He said yawning.

"Can we talk?" Mayah asked.

Mark sensed distress behind the words, he wondered if was pushing her to soon too fast as far as their relationship was concerned, she had never asked for more than what they had, maybe she was happy with the way things were. "Sure Baby." He said and sat up and pulled her on his lap.

"Mark I really like working with you, I love the traveling, but I want more, when you asked me to move in with you, I realized I want to be here for you all the time, making a home for us, I put in some applications last time I was home, one was for a children's educational center, I got the job if I want it, and I'm going back to school to , I want to get my degree in early childhood education, I want to do something more."

Mark was very surprised but he wasn't upset, he wanted Mayah to be happy and he knew she was smart, she should do something with it. "You're not mad are you?" She asked looking nervous.

Mark pushed up her glasses that had slid down and smiled. "No baby, I'm not mad, I think its a good idea, you're wasting yourself, you're a smart girl, I want you to be happy and I know anything you do, you'll be great at it, not to say I wont miss you, I will, I love having you with me all the time, but I'll manage..besides I'm retiring next year, we'll have plenty of time together."

Mayah looked up at him. "Really you're not mad, I mean I'll miss being with you everyday, but I really want to do this."

Mark pulled her close and kissed her. "Whatever makes you happy, okay?" Maya smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "You make me happy."

Mark's heart melted as he looked at her. "You make me happy to baby." He said cupping the back of her head, his fingers running through her wild curls, he pulled her forward in a deep kiss, his tongue plundering the warm cavern of her mouth. Mayah leaned against him her arms lifting to encircle his neck, her finger playing the sensitive skin of his neck. "That makes me crazy."

Mayah pulled back and grinned. "I know."

Mayah closed her eyes and leaned against Mark, she didn't know she could ever be this happy, everything she had been to seemed worth it, just to get to this point in her life.

Mark too was reflecting on this new and at first unwelcome intrusion on his life, he couldn't imagine not being with Mayah or wanting her, marriage, no, but he wanted her in every way, he could do this, build a life with her, hopefully be happy, but his heart held back just a bit, marriage forever scared him, marriage meant real commitment, kids, everything, he may have come a long way, but he was still scared to just hand his heart to anyone on a platter, even Mayah.

* * *

_Four months later...Christmas time..._

Mayah smiled as she baked cookies, Mark should be home anytime, he had told her he passed on going to Iraq this year and she was glad, they got to spend a whole two weeks together, she missed him like crazy, even though she missed him and her friends, Randy, John and Mickie, she was truly happy, she loved her job at the center and loved school, she loved it when Mark was home.

She glanced at the clock, he had said his flight was coming in at four, it was four-thirty now, he should be in anytime, she had offered to come get him, but there was a bad snow storm, Mark had told her to stay put, if the roads were bad, he might be even later.

"_ill be home for Christmas..."_

She sang as she decorated the cookies, smiling as she sang the old classic, hopefully he would be in soon.

* * *

Mark cursed, it was like a blizzard out here, and he couldn't see shit, all he wanted to do was get home to Mayah, he had off two weeks and he wanted to spend every minute he could with her, he smiled, he missed her so bad now, but when he did come home, she was there waiting, she took care of him, she was surely an angel.

Mark's eyes widened when he seen the headlights of another car heading right for him.

Mark swerved sharply on the wheel and jerked to the right, the only thing he could think of was he would never see Mayah again, and how devastated she would be, the other car only clipped his left side sending him spinning sharply in a circle in the snow, his truck skidded off the side of the road, he pumped the brakes and finally came to a stop right before he ran off the edge of a embankment. Mark was shaking so badly, he couldn't move, he opened the door and walked to the embankment looking down, if his car would have went over , he would be dead.

Mark stumbled back and walked across the street to a coffee shop on the corner, he ordered a black coffee and sat in the back booth as the waitress poured him a cup, he thanked her and picked it up, he was shaking so bad he spilled it.

Mark finally got a few sips down and stared out the window, just like that he could have been dead, his life cut short, and the last picture that run through his mind was Mayah, Mark called himself all kinds of fools, he had been wasting months of precious time with her, all of a sudden things were crystal clear, he could have died out there tonight and Mayah would never have known how he felt, he finished the coffee, left the waitress a huge tip and left.

* * *

Mayah looked at the time, it was close to six and she was starting to worry, she had called his phone a few minutes ago and it had went straight to voice mail, but Mark was forever forgetting to charge his phone, so that may be the problem.

She took the last batch of cookies out of the oven and walked over to the window, it was really coming down at there, she hoped he was alright.

* * *

Mark finally pulled up his long driveway close to seven o'clock, the roads were treacherous and he forgot to charge his phone, and he had to make a stop before he got home.

He got out of the truck and grabbed his bag and walked up the front steps of the porch, Mark pulled out his key and opened the door and smiled, the house was warm, a big Christmas tree was in the foyer and he just knew she probably had another one in the den. The house smelled of cookies and he heard her singing Christmas carols from the kitchen. Mark closed the door and threw his bag down, he walked through the house smiling at all the decorations, he stopped and leaned in the kitchen doorway, just watching her. She was singing and decorating cookies, she had on one of his shirts and her back was to him. "Hey beautiful."

Mayah squealed and wheeled around and was on him so fast she about knocked him over, Mark caught her smiling and lifted her in her arms crushing her in a big hug. "I was so worried." She said in between kisses. "And you didn't charge your phone again." She scolded.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry ya." He kept her in his arms and walked over grabbing two of the cookies and wolfed them down. "I'm starving." He said between bites.

"I have dinner warming in the oven, don't spoil your dinner." Mayah said.

Mark set her down and plopped down in a chair and pulled her on his lap. "Believe me two cookies, is not going to keep me from eating."

Mayah wrapped him in a hug. "The roads bad?"

He nodded. "Terrible, let me go shower, then we'll eat." Mayah kissed him once more and then let her up.

Mark watched her as she got plates out of the cabinet, he was so glad to see her, he just wanted to pull her in his arms and keep her there forever.

* * *

Mark and Mayah had dinner in the kitchen at the small table sitting close together, she told Mark how school was going and about her job at the learning center and the different kids she was getting to know.

Mark smiled, he heard the enthusiasm in her voice, she seemed so happy. "I invited Mickie, John and Randy here when they get back from Iraq, I know you miss them."

Mayah leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks Mark, yeah I do."

"I know, we all miss you on the road too, but it wont be long before I'm home for good anyway, then I'll be driving you crazy." he teased.

Mayah just grinned. "You could never drive me crazy, well except in the bedroom." She said winking at him.

Mark just smiled, she had changed so much since he met her, she was so confident now, sassy even, he was glad she had seemed to put her rotten childhood and her past behind her, he could do the same now and things were only going to get better.

* * *

"Mark."

"Hmmm." He asked, he turned his head, they were laying in the bed, both just relaxing after two hours of mind blowing sex, he smiled at the picture she made, naked her hair all tousled about, she looked hot was hell.

Mayah rolled over and propped her self up on his chest. "I love you." She knew it might make him mad, but she couldn't just not say it anymore, she loved this big man so much she felt like it would overtake her if she didn't let him know.

Mark cupped her cheek and kissed her, he saw the trepidation in her eyes and he wanted to ease it. "I love ya too, I know I have some commitment issues and you've been far more patient than I deserve, but girl ya got to know I love ya more than anything in this life."

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and made tracks down her cheeks, Mark leaned forward to kiss them away. "Before you start all out bawling, I gotta do something." He sat up and opened the bedside drawer and turned back around to face her. "Mayah this belonged to my grandmother, I want you to have it." He took her hand and slid the beautiful ring on her finger. "I love you ,will you marry me?"

Mayah heart stopped and she looked at him in shock. "Mark are you sure?"

Mark pulled her in his arms and kissed her. "More sure of this than I ever been of anything, I want ya to be my wife, forever, I want us to have babies, I want us to be a family, I know I'm a dumb ass most of the the time, but you seem to love me anyway and I sure as hell love you, whadda ya say?"

Mayah wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes."

Mark felt his heart open, and he knew this was forever , no more doubts, about him, about her, about the future, about having kids, because he knew he had found his perfect match.


End file.
